


门 The Door

by 流岚 (sunnykatty)



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 74,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnykatty/pseuds/%E6%B5%81%E5%B2%9A
Summary: If I should meet theeAfter long years,How should I greet thee?—With silence and tears.—Lord Byron





	1. 1-1 怀念的人啊 等你的来到

**Author's Note:**

> 清水，信兽兽信无差。  
黑帮情仇（不是）。  
人生第一篇同人，不懂得控制，把情节设计得过分惨烈，又没有合适的warning标记，所以，阅读需谨慎。

两周后，温尚翊搬进新家的时候，一定会记起这个貌似平凡的上午。

台北，暮秋，柠檬色的阳光洒满大地，将光亮和热度传递给每个为生活而在外奔波的人。温尚翊独自坐在售楼大厅的落地窗前，靠着沙发，让加班多日而疲惫不堪的大脑休息一下。

今天似乎不是楼市吉日，只有自己一个顾客上门，空荡荡的大厅中精致的楼盘模型显得格外寂寞。他一出现就被几个业务员争前恐后团团围住，他们忙不迭地请他坐下喝茶，问明来意，然后递上一张空白的顾客资料表格。

表格设计得很人性化，因此原本恼人的填写显得颇为愉快。温尚翊刚刚扔下笔，一张名片就适时地递上来，伴随着一个小心翼翼的声音：“温先生您好，我叫刘谚明，是这里的销售主任。”

温尚翊转身，接过名片：“咦，这上面印的名字不是刘冠佑吗？”

男人扶正眼镜，尴尬地笑了笑：“……不好意思，鄙人刚刚改过名字，记得不熟，不如重新来过……温先生您好，我叫刘冠佑，是这里的销售主任，请问您想买什么样的房子？”

一副老实呆板的公务员模样，却能当上销售主任，想必有些过人之处。温尚翊一边观察他的脸，一边回答：“装修好的单身公寓。”

刘冠佑快速浏览完温尚翊填写的资料，清清嗓子，从文件夹里掏出几张印刷精美的宣传单张：“那我们为您推荐以下几款精品：地理位置优越的‘峻岭’、单身贵族首选的‘星月’……”

“我要性价比最高的那一个。”存款不多，又没时间去看顾装修的繁琐事项，这是无奈的选择。

刘冠佑立马笑起来，眼镜又歪了：“好，温先生真是非常果决。哎，小美，赶紧倒一杯冻顶乌龙过来！”

“哎不用了，这杯我还没喝。”

刘冠佑夸张地压低声音：“看这套房子，要喝最好的茶。”

温尚翊礼貌地笑了笑，翘起二郎腿，看着刘冠佑拿起最下面一张宣传单张。

“这一间一定符合您的要求，温先生您来得真是时候！”

刘冠佑对着图纸滔滔不绝地介绍起自家的明星产品，“您看，对空间的最大化利用，互相呼应的细节，藏在卧室的风景，操作方便的料理台，极佳的视野……”

温尚翊心不在焉地听着，这广告词未免太华而不实。叫小美的女人端了茶送上来，他盯着她的黑人头看了几秒。

“它有一个很……怎么说呢，咳咳，很特别的名字，叫拱廊——”

“憨人？”他游离的神思被这两个字拎回售楼大厅。

“不是那个憨人，是这个拱廊。”刘冠佑连忙指向图纸上方大大的“拱廊”二字，为几位被奇怪名字惊走的顾客暗自神伤，又赶紧自豪地说下去，“您要知道，这可是我们公司首席设计师月神夜的作品，可以彰显您的尊贵地位和独到品味！”他将著名设计师作为法宝祭出，却没有收到预计中的效果。说来月神夜是这两年室内装潢界横空出世的新星，以作品少而精著称，而且他要求每款设计只能有一间对应的成品房，更是利用消费者“物以稀为贵”的心理让自己的作品格外抢手。

刘冠佑看着放空状态的温尚翊，体贴地想，这位顾客大概忙于工作，不了解这些情况。他只希望能靠着自己的三寸不烂之舌尽快将这套房子卖出去，不然蔡老板会要抓狂的，然后自己这个月的奖金就又没戏了。

其实温尚翊只是想起了记忆中的一张笑脸。

“你看，憨人的憨字很有味道。”少年在黑板上写下“憨人”两字，“心上面有一个敢，说明勇气只能来自内心，而不是靠别人给的。这个词虽然听起来傻乎乎的，可是有一种执着的精神在里面。喂，憨人，你觉得吗？”

他的笑容也是傻乎乎的，眼睛眯起来，头微微仰着。外面的光线透过玻璃照在他身上，他整个人仿佛在散发金色的光芒。

回忆里，他是阳光一般耀眼的存在，一个人可以点亮一个世界。

“温先生，您觉得如何？”

温尚翊回过神来，粗略看了看设计图，心想地段、房子大小、布局都合适，就说：“OK啊，价格呢？”

刘冠佑沉吟着，小心翼翼地措辞：“是这样的，温先生，设计师说这是他最心爱的作品，所以希望能亲自和买家分享一下关于这套房子的看法，确认一下买家是否真的想买……然后价格都好说，哈哈，好说！”又有好几位趾高气扬的顾客听到这里就发了脾气，转而投向其他户型、甚至其他公司。为此他没少挨蔡老板的骂，可是他怎么更改语句，都掩盖不了设计师的傲气逼人。

“哦，所以是说他要见我？”

“对，他的办公室就在楼上，我让小美带您上去可好？”月神夜大人不肯屈尊下楼到大厅来，这一点也惹怒了某位顾客。

温尚翊看着设计图边龙飞凤舞的签名，好奇心顿起。从没听说过哪家公司卖房子还要设计师批准，弯弯绕绕的，搞什么名堂？

小美领着温尚翊坐电梯到了五楼，按住开门按钮说：“左手边第一间办公室就是。”

“你不去？”

她摇摇头，表情里有一丝恐慌，好像很害怕那个设计师的样子。温尚翊于是独自走出电梯，转向左侧，透过大大的玻璃墙，一眼就看见了神秘人物月神夜。他肤色白皙，留栗色短发，戴黑框眼镜，穿黑色西装，正聚精会神地盯着电脑屏幕，大约是在看设计图吧。

——也可能是在看动画片？温尚翊自嘲地笑了。人家才不会跟你一样呢，快三十岁了，私下里还背一个印有海贼王图案的双肩包。

然后他就发现，月神夜身后的橱柜里，赫然摆着一只海绵宝宝公仔，龇着牙笑望自己。

温尚翊摇头笑笑，敲门，指节和玻璃碰撞发出清脆声响。月神夜的目光如同探照灯一般直射过来，毫不掩饰地打量了他一番。他有些不自在，推开门走了进去。

月神夜摘下眼镜，揉揉双眼：“我是月神夜，您怎么称呼？”

“叫我怪兽吧。”温尚翊笑着说。和“拱廊”的名字一样，那个海绵宝宝也唤醒他关于故人的记忆，所以让他不由自主地心情放松。

“怪兽？”月神夜重复了一遍。

温尚翊以为他不明白怪兽是什么，就开起了玩笑：“嗯，跟咸蛋超人一起的那个。” 

“怪兽？”月神夜重新戴上眼镜，站起身走到温尚翊面前站定，仔细打量着自称是怪兽的、比他矮一个头的男人。

“怎么？”温尚翊提高警惕。这个外号很难理解么？不就是打篮球的时候表情狰狞了些嘛……

对方垂下视线：“没事，‘拱廊’是你的了。” 

“哈？”温尚翊搞不懂月神夜在想什么，加之身高差距带来的压迫感，他很不舒服地抬头和设计师对视。

“非常感谢你对我的作品有兴趣。你可以下楼了，我们的销售主任会和你做进一步的沟通。再见。”月神夜背公式一般说完几句客套话，展露礼貌到无懈可击的笑容，坐回椅子上，不再理睬温尚翊，而是拿起电话拨了个短号，“十点半的橙汁怎么还没有送上来？”语气冰冷。

温尚翊皱眉，对那个微笑无法照单全收，但也不跟他计较。

因为，有的人，你只要相处几分钟就会发现，不是一类人。

小美看着温尚翊步伐拖沓地回到大厅，嘴巴变成O字形：“你这么快就……难道……月神夜同意把房子卖给你了？”

“是。”温尚翊说。这半个小时的奇遇让他总觉得哪里不对。

“好奇怪，为什么是这位先生呢，没觉得有什么特别……”小美疑惑地嘟囔，同时火速召唤刘冠佑出现。

这下销售主任更是表现得热情洋溢：“太好了，温先生您现在就是世上绝无仅有的‘拱廊’的主人了！小美，准备一下文件。”

“等一下，你一直没有告诉我价格。”

“价格您绝对满意！”刘冠佑掏出计算器，“这一套房子最不如意的地方您已经知道了，其他每一点都十分吸引人。您看，总价是……”他噼里啪啦地报着数字，并且用各种数据表明温尚翊赚大发了。

温尚翊也是这么想。不过，销售员口中最不如意的地方，难道就是月神夜本人？

“那我们现在去看看房子？离这儿不远，也就半个小时的样子。”

“我今天还有事，等到周末吧。”

刘冠佑露出微微失望的表情：“那……不知道您中午有没有什么安排呢，我请您吃饭怎么样？”

“不用不用。你让她帮我把相关资料拿去车上就好，我回去再看看。”温尚翊指向这个公司他认为最正常的人，后者对着他温柔一笑。

小美送温尚翊到停车场，一路聊聊天气，临走之前突然发问：“不好意思哦，我实在很好奇，你介不介意说一下，月神夜都问了你什么问题，你又是怎么回答的？”

“只问了我的名字。”对此温尚翊百思不得其解，“之前的顾客呢，他为什么不肯卖给那些人？”

“都是很奇怪的理由呢，什么太有钱、没文化、看不顺眼……还好冠佑能哄好那些生气的顾客，不然我们真是要关门大吉了。”

奇怪。这些显然都是搪塞，可是为什么偏偏选中我呢？

“这套房子是不是便宜得过分了？”

“因为一直卖不出去啊，所以要降价……哎呀打住，我不能跟你说商业机密的！”小美连忙闭上嘴。

温尚翊笑了：“那月神夜的真名，是商业机密么？”

小美摇头：“不知道耶，好像全公司也只有老板一个人知道而已。”

“你们老板为什么会和他合作？”

“我也不知道……有好多小道消息呢，不过我不能瞎讲啦，老板严令禁止我们讨论和月神夜有关的话题。”

太奇怪。神神秘秘的，把自己隐藏在阴影里面，是为了掩饰什么？

见他好像还有问题的样子，小美扑哧一声笑出来：“哎，我只问了你一个问题，你却问我这么多，很不厚道哦！”

温尚翊又笑了：“那就最后一个问题好了，这个你一定知道。你的手机号码是多少？”

月神夜刚喝完橙汁，电话铃就响了，一把幼稚的声音在听筒里骚扰着他的耳膜：“我听谚明汇报过了，居然是温尚翊！你肯定把房子卖出去了吧？”

“嗯。”

“你不要告诉我，你毁了我那么多生意，就是在等怪兽来买房子。”

“呵，巧合而已。”

“所以你们两个久别重逢泪洒当场了？”

“怪兽那么迟钝，还有脸盲症，除非我说，不然他怎么认得出我？”

“这么说来，你的样子是变了，声音也变了，气质更是变了。当时要不是看到你的真名，我大概也不敢相信是你。那你打算瞒到什么时候？”

“到我不想瞒的时候。你别忘了我们的约定，一个字都不许说。没事的话我挂了，十二点要吃午饭。”他果断结束对话，关掉播放器窗口，离开办公室和他的海绵宝宝。

结果他在电梯里被逮到：“阿信，一起吃饭吧。”

“蔡升晏，再次警告你，在公共场合别叫我阿信。”他面色不豫。

“哦，陈信宏。”“

我没记错的话，之前的合同是签到明年5月吧？老实说王力宏给我打过好几个电话，邀我去他的公司呢。”

“干！”蔡升晏低低地骂了一句，“月神夜，算你狠。”

“各取所需而已。”他看着镜子中的自己，沉默了几秒，问，“你这些年和怪兽也没有联系么？”

“本来我和他关系就一般般啊，石头跟他比较熟。”提起往事，蔡升晏终于收起精明能干的老板嘴脸，“加上后来我又留级什么的……”

“你也留级？”他哈哈大笑，“看来是吉他社社长的宿命啊！”可是笑声在蔡升晏怪异的眼神注视下渐渐变小，“干嘛这么看着我？”

“第一，这是你第一次主动说起过去的事情；第二，我很久没有见你这么笑了。再有，刚才我还没说完不联系的原因。你想听么，你消失之后，怪兽再也没来过吉他社，甚至躲着见我，只因为看到我他都会想起你？”

沉默蔓延在小小的封闭空间，他扭过头去，忽略蔡升晏询问的目光。

“叮”的一声，门开了，刘冠佑讪笑的脸出现在视线里。蔡升晏没好气地问：“刘谚明，午饭安排好了么？”

“是，安排好了，路口那家麻辣锅。”刘冠佑点头哈腰地说，“那个，老板，我已经改名了哎……”

“刘谚明和刘冠佑有差吗？”蔡升晏不耐烦地挥挥手。

温尚翊坐在桌前对着笔记本电脑皱起眉头，屏幕上密密麻麻的汉字让他头疼不已。窗外天色渐暗，时针指向八点，石锦航推门而入：“你今天下班这么早？”他跨过客厅里大大小小摊了一地的纸盒走过来，扔下一份报纸，“晚饭吃了没？我饿死了。”

“没。”温尚翊自然地把体育版和娱乐版分给石锦航，社会版留给自己，“泡面？”

“好。”石锦航挠挠头，“好在狗狗出差，不然我真没机会吃泡面了。她说过好多次泡面伤身……”

“泡面伤身，烟酒伤身。”温尚翊背书般地接话，“你还没结婚呢，就这么怕老婆？泡面也就算了，戒酒可真是过分。”他起身去厨房，“我今天请假去了售楼处。”

“怎么样？有合适的吗？”

“有是有，就是感觉怪怪的，我也说不好。等看了房再说吧。”温尚翊插上电热水壶的插头，“石头你要吃什么味道？原汁牛肉？麻油鸡丝？”

“牛肉。”

“跟你说麻油鸡丝很好吃。”温尚翊拿了两个碗面放在餐桌上，“也不趁还有泡面可吃的时候多试几种味道。”

石锦航“嘿嘿”地笑着：“我发誓我会怀念单身汉泡面party的！只不过你也知道，狗狗做菜的手艺超赞。对了，上次那个女生，你有联络她吗？”

“最近这么忙，我哪有时间拍拖呢。”温尚翊叹气，“多谢狗狗的好意，不过我实在没心情参加double date了。随缘吧。”

石锦航也叹气，不说话了。

等待水开的空挡，温尚翊随手拿起报纸翻看。刚好社会版头条是《青年设计师月神夜再夺大奖》。温尚翊仔细读了这篇文字新闻，找不到一丝一毫关于月神夜的个人信息，大量篇幅用于描写他的设计如何出色，作品如何受追捧。至于引用的月神夜原话，都是冠冕堂皇的官腔，比如“赢得这个奖我很开心，我还要向前辈们多多学习”“本人下个季度的作品即将出炉，敬请期待”。

直觉告诉温尚翊，月神夜很注重保护自己的隐私。他再次对这个人产生了好奇心——墙上没有奖状，橱柜里也没有奖杯，反倒是海绵宝宝坐在那里笑得开心；还以“拱廊”为最心爱作品的名字……这样说来也许是个保留童心的人，可是对待别人的态度又十分讨厌，还故弄玄虚隐藏自己的身份……该不会是个通缉犯吧？

喂喂，收好你的职业病！他无奈地笑了笑，听见水开的声音，去厨房提了水壶出来，熟练地执行泡面步骤。

“怎么专栏也在我这里？”石锦航抽了一页报纸出来，“喏，你最爱的伍岳凌，这篇说《Definitely Maybe》。”

温尚翊笑了：“那不如我们也来听听好了。”他找出这张唱片塞进笔电，《Supersonic》那熟悉的前奏响起。

石锦航手捧碗面取暖：“其实Oasis不是我的菜，在英国那几年真听腻了。”

“知道你喜欢Jim Morrison。”温尚翊摇摇头，不由记起另一个喜欢Oasis的家伙来。唉，怎么今天老是想到这个不告而别的憨人呢？

在Liam的歌声中，温尚翊和石锦航狼吞虎咽。饭后石锦航收拾残局，温尚翊就读了伍岳凌的乐评。

“……十多年前我买了这张专辑，随便听完压在箱底。如今我再次听，在安静的夜里，吉他、贝斯和鼓点交相辉映。  
我听到了愿景，梦想，追寻与逃离。  
就像在不同的城市之间漫无目的地漂流时，突然有个声音在轻声呢喃说，这是你的家。  
脱下长日的华丽假面，奔向纯粹摇滚的疆界……”

恰合他的心意。自从温尚翊第一次读到伍岳凌的作品，就觉得这个专栏作家写的东西总是与自己意见契合。伍岳凌的乐评总让他怀念自己那热情洋溢天天淘碟的中学时代，而影评则是他独自去影院的最大动力。原本，在那家伙消失后，除开约会他从不看电影，直到伍岳凌洋洋洒洒一篇长评，细数《潜水钟与蝴蝶》如何让自己感动，他才下定决心走进影院，在黑暗中泪流满面。

记忆，过往，怀念，回想。陈信宏。

十年了。

“温先生，这里是刘冠佑，想请问一下您想什么时候去看看房子呢？”温尚翊睡到星期六中午的懒觉，被销售主任的电话打断。

他揉揉惺忪睡眼，随口答道：“呃……那就现在吧。”

“您住哪儿？我去接您！”电话那头的声音立刻兴奋起来，“还有哦，今天月神夜会亲自出马，陪您实地考察。”

哈？神秘的设计师大人亲自出马？

于是半小时后温尚翊顶着一头乱糟糟的黑发钻进了刘冠佑的丰田小轿车。

“你好。”副驾驶座上，月神夜主动跟顾客笑着打了招呼，尽管笑容略显勉强，更像闪光灯下的模式化产物。

温尚翊也笑起来：“早啊。”

刘冠佑默默在心里吐槽：温先生，这都快12点了，一点也不早！又听到月神夜的吩咐：“等下出发，我要先吃午饭。”

走投无路的司机将询问的目光投向温尚翊，包含着无限恳求。温尚翊感慨做销售主任着实不易，点头说：“正好，我也还没吃饭，一起去吧。

”三个男人一道去了温尚翊常常光顾的日式拉面店。温尚翊本以为娇贵的设计师大人不会愿意进小店铺的门，没想到他爽快地答应了；反是刘冠佑一再表示自己应该请一餐更高级的。

“我喜欢这家店，不只是因为价格低味道又好。”温尚翊带着他们在自己最爱的靠窗座位坐下，“看，墙上贴了超多漫画海报！老板是日本人哎，这可都是原版海报。”

月神夜早就目不转睛地盯着大幅的路飞画像了。温尚翊又一次诧异于此人和自己同样的幼稚爱好，然后接着介绍：“还有，这家老板很喜欢Mr. Children，我最喜欢的乐队之一！”

“《Over》。”月神夜说。

刘冠佑没听清：“你说什么？”

温尚翊一眼看出月神夜懒得再开口，就代替他解释：“是现在放的这首歌，叫Over，Mr. Children的一首老歌。”这回温尚翊彻底对月神夜有了兴趣——看似是完全不同的人，却和自己有不少相同爱好，感觉好神奇。

侍应生端了三碗拉面上来。温尚翊和刘冠佑都迅速吃完自己的一份，唯独月神夜不紧不慢地用勺子一次次地将分量刚好的猪骨汤、面条和配菜送入口中，因此他才吃了大概三分之二的样子。刘冠佑连忙说：“温先生，不如您在店里坐着休息，我现在去停车场等你们。”“哦，好，麻烦你。”

“不会不会。”销售主任去买了单，他的唠叨随之消失。

温尚翊从《Replay》听到《Tomorrow never knows》，回想着每首歌的和弦与节奏。终于月神夜从面碗上方抬起头：“吃完了。”顺手扯过纸巾擦嘴，“很好吃。”

“好吃就好。”温尚翊冲着他笑，“下次想吃的时候给我打电话，我陪你来。”

月神夜抿着嘴笑了一下，露出孩子一般的满足神情，没有拒绝也没有答应。

温尚翊却觉得这短暂的笑容似曾相识，像是记忆深处的湖水突然被搅动了一下，不过旋即又平静如镜面。

正如刘冠佑之前介绍的、以及新闻所说的一样，月神夜的作品细致精巧，许多看似不起眼的小细节背后都有独到的考虑。比如书桌上漂亮的塑料架子，可以用来放置吸收电脑辐射的仙人掌盆栽；又比如，阳台上方的玻璃天花会带进阳光并阻隔雨水。“搬一把躺椅坐在这里看书听音乐，可以消磨一整天的时光。”月神夜说。

“我非常非常喜欢你的设计。”温尚翊诚恳地说，“不过我有个很私人的问题。”

“什么？”

“房子的隔音如何？我喜欢弹吉他，怕会吵到邻居。”

月神夜张了张口，却什么都没说。刘冠佑适时地做能力范围内的补充说明：“你完全可以放心，我们用的建筑材料隔音效果非常好，而且现在隔壁没有住人哦。”

“你……弹什么吉他呢？”月神夜问了不相干的问题。

“我有一把Gibson的电吉他，Gold Top，弹了十多年了。”温尚翊略有些自豪地说着。

月神夜低下头，好像在掩饰什么情绪，许久才又开口：“拱廊，确实是那个憨人的意思。”

刘冠佑睁大眼睛：“大人，你总算承认了！”积蓄已久的关于谐音的怨念此刻烟消云散。

“怪兽。”月神夜熟稔地叫着温尚翊，“那么，你愿意买下憨人设计的‘拱廊’么？”

“当然。”温尚翊有种自己是在接受求婚的错觉，于是脸红。

“多谢。”

“我要谢谢你设计了这么好的房子才是。住起来一定很舒服吧。”温尚翊笑起来的时候，大大的眼睛会变作弯弯的月亮。

月神夜也以笑容回应：“但愿。但愿你喜欢。”他眼神飘忽，身上惯常的锐气和距离感消失了，取而代之的是若隐若现的内心的挣扎。

温尚翊察觉他的变化，自然而然将手放在他肩膀上，关心地问：“你怎么啦？”

温暖的感觉由肩膀传递到心脏，瓦解了他的自我保护。“怪兽，好久不见，真想听你弹吉他。”心里话脱口而出的瞬间，他和温尚翊一道愣在当场。

好久不见。听Mr. Children、爱好海贼王和海绵宝宝。有关吉他与憨人。当这些关键词拼凑到一起，就如同无数凌乱的线索重新组合成了通关密码，答案顺利到达温尚翊的唇边。

“阿信……你是陈信宏。”温尚翊的脸上写满了难以置信。


	2. 1-2 当故事失去美梦 美梦失去线索 而我们失去联络

“怪兽！”阿信在教室门口探头探脑，看到没什么人就径直走了进来。

怪兽还在收拾书包：“阿信？怎么不直接去社团？”

“啊昨天我去逛唱片行，发现一个很赞的乐队！”阿信兴奋地从书包里掏出一张CD，“日本的，叫Mr. Children。”

怪兽接过专辑来看。一边阿信已经拿出了随身听，跃跃欲试地递上一只耳机。

“可惜我听不懂日语啦，不知道他们都在唱什么。”阿信喋喋不休地说着，“不过你听那个鼓和吉他哦，真的超棒的！”

“这个好像是片假名，我也不认识……”怪兽戴上耳机，说着说着就沉浸到音乐里去了。

阿信把音量调大，关切地看着怪兽的表情。怪兽眼睛睁得大大的，随着旋律变化，眼波流转，光彩四溢。阿信突然想到了一个词：明眸善睐。他又想，不对，这是用来形容女生的……

“嗯，我喜欢！不过整首就听懂一个hero……”怪兽郁闷地说。

“给你拿回家听好了。”阿信把随身听塞给怪兽，“快走吧，今天选新一届的社长呢，迟到的人请全社喝可乐哦！”他动作敏捷地冲出教室，迅速离开了怪兽的视线。

怪兽呆呆地拿着随身听站在原地。教室里回荡着阿信变声期的沙哑嗓音。

一个小时后，社员们一人一瓶可乐，在阿信的指挥下对着怪兽大声喊道：“谢！谢！学！长！请！喝！可！乐！”最让怪兽哭笑不得的，是阿信也在跟着喊。

谢屁啦！他只能在心里骂。

“玛莎，你当社长以后，一定不可以像陈信宏这样欺负副社长啊。”怪兽拍着身边人的肩膀，语重心长地教育他。

“我是石头啦。”不满的声音。

“哈？”怎么回事，都一个学期了还认错人？怪兽仔细辨认着学弟藏在刘海后面的脸，虽然全人类的五官对他来说几乎一样：“石头你换发型了？”

“哇哈哈哈哈……”一长串甜甜的笑声，喝了一口可乐却被呛到。

怪兽立刻知道自己被耍了：“干！蔡升晏你小心点，学长我还没卸任哦！”

“怎么？”阿信走过来，一手搭怪兽，一手搭玛莎。

玛莎咳嗽几声，继续大笑：“怪兽脸盲有够严重啊哈哈哈哈哈……”

阿信一本正经地提议：“不如我们建立一个惩罚机制好了，怪兽再犯脸盲症，就罚喝一瓶牛奶。”

石头也加入了他们的行列：“同意！而且要是草莓牛奶哦。”笑得不怀好意。

怪兽满脸黑线：“喂，你都不帮帮我。”

“谁让你分不清我跟玛莎。”石头抗议地哼哼。

“我又不是只针对你们两个。”怪兽很无奈，“和阿信刚认识的时候，我也是用了好久才把名字和脸对上号的。”

那是一个寻常的下午，两个少年面对面站在校门口。天空很高，风很清澈。

“我是陈信宏，大家都叫我阿信。”阿信主动伸出手。

“我是怪兽，大家都叫我……啊我叫温尚翊啦。”说完，怪兽自己就笑个不停，也没好好跟对方握手。

说来奇怪，同批学员中最受欢迎的两个人，却是等被选为吉他社社长和副社长之后才正式认识。不过他们亲身证明了什么叫做“相见恨晚”。

“所以上任后先要准备的就是下个月跟建中吉他社合办的活动了。上次的你有参加吗？我觉得最后那个环节可以省略哎。”

“对啊换成合唱岂不是更有感觉。”

“我也是这么想！还有应该增加点互动嘛，我看好多人都半途跑掉。”

“这么说真是对不起学长……不过我有信心把这一次弄得更好！跟你一起！”

他们从公事聊到摇滚乐，发现彼此的最爱竟然都是Beatles，便就着英伦摇滚的话题一路滔滔不绝地聊下去。聊得太投机的后果就是，当晚阿信错过最后一班回家的公车，只好去比较近的怪兽家过了夜。

谁知第二天上午阿信在走廊遇到怪兽，笑眯眯地说“嗨”的时候，怪兽一脸茫然地望着他：“你是……？”这家伙的黑眼圈看着倒是很眼熟的样子。

“我是阿信啊。”搞错没有，他们两个小时之前刚说的再见，四个小时之前还挤在一张床上，十个小时之前还恨不得第二天不用上课这样就能聊个通宵！

“哦，阿信啊！”怪兽有点害羞，“不好意思，我有点脸盲……”

这解释出人意料又合情合理，阿信愣了几秒，说：“‘有点’？是‘非常’吧！这么多年你是第一个记不住我的人哎。”

“我保证我下次一定记住啦！”怪兽笑得很腼腆。

于是当天下午的吉他社活动，怪兽在众多社员中独独拉住阿信问：“同学，你有看见陈信宏吗？”

“……我就是。”一张臭脸摆出来。

“啊……”怪兽张口结舌。

阿信将气鼓鼓的包子脸撑了半分钟，终于忍不住，笑得眼泪都快掉下来：“温尚翊你够了！”

“拍谢啦。那个，我们接着商量跟建中合作的事情吧。”怪兽拙劣地转移话题。

讨论起正事，两个人都很有效率，加之意见保持高度一致，不到一个小时他们就敲定了细节，剩下的时间则用来切磋吉他技艺。

怪兽先拱阿信：“都说陈信宏是附中小天王，唱一个来听听啊。”

阿信大大方方地抱起吉他：“下面送上一首《挪威的森林》。”缓缓扫了一个Em和弦，“让我将你心儿摘下，试着将它慢慢融化……”

一曲唱完，怪兽拼命鼓掌：“你这个可以当成果发表会的压轴曲目了，保管台下女生尖叫成一片。”

“哪有，我封闭和弦还是按不太好，弹Bm有点吃力。不过早就听说温尚翊同学吉他天分了得，横扫一干学长呢。”

怪兽也不否认，手指随意拨动琴弦就是一串动听的旋律：“那……弹个《Tears in Heaven》好了。”漂亮的槌弦和勾弦一出，阿信就竖起大拇指：“厉害！”

可是前奏过后，怪兽只是继续弹伴奏，没有开口唱歌的意思。阿信静静听完，才问：“你怎么不唱？”

“我不喜欢唱歌啦。”怪兽不好意思地说，他拍拍吉他，抬起头才发现阿信表情不太对，“阿信你怎么啦？我不唱歌你很失望哦？”

“切！就是每次听到这首歌，都会想起背后的故事……”

怪兽之前只是觉得这首歌好听，并没有深究过歌词的含义。他细细回想，悲伤的感觉便在心中慢慢蔓延开来，伴随着旋律深深扎根。

“I must be strong, （我必须坚强，）  
and carry on, （走向前方，）  
cause I know I don’t belong here in heaven.（因为我知道，我不属于这天堂。）”

阿信唱完最后一句，尾音微微颤抖；怪兽手里的拨片彷如蝴蝶在六根琴弦间翩跹，最后也慢慢停下。台下响起雷鸣般的掌声，两人相视而笑。

谢幕的时候，阿信和怪兽被大家推到舞台中央。建中吉他社的负责人紧紧握着阿信的手，很激动的样子：“你们的表演太赞啦！下次有活动还要叫上我们哦。”

阿信并不习惯这样的社交场合，此时怪兽挺身而出：“那当然，这次合作很愉快。”阿信就站在怪兽身后傻傻地笑着，顺便冲某些叫他名字的女生挥挥手。

回校路上，阿信笑嘻嘻地问：“你还记得建中那个社长的脸么？”

“当然！”怪兽努力回忆，“不记得了……”

“还好他不是仰慕你的女生，不然要伤心死。”

“如果是正妹，我一定不会忘记的。”怪兽说得很肯定。

阿信猛然指向马路对面：“快看啊，超正的！”

怪兽下意识地顺着他指的方向看去，却只看到一个老奶奶提着菜篮，颤巍巍地打开铁门。

阿信“哈哈”地笑了几声，撒腿就跑；怪兽骂了一句“干”，奋力追赶。阿信虽然个子高一些，运动细胞却少得可怜，没多久就被怪兽追上，挨了几下不轻不重的拳头。

“你真是爱看正妹呢！”阿信坏笑着，把被汗水浸湿的额发捋开。

怪兽愣愣地盯着他，过了几秒钟才反驳说：“你还不是一样，刚才唱歌的时候一直看着那个建中的女生。怎么样，有没有要到人家的电话？”

阿信得意洋洋地从口袋里掏出好几张小纸条：“要不要分你几个？”

“不用了啦。”怪兽白他一眼，“回去记得要写教材哦。”

阿信装模作样敬个礼：“遵命！不过我会先冲洗今天的照片啦……”

虽说职务是副社长，怪兽却承担起大部分社长的职责。阿信不喜欢和陌生人沟通，怪兽就要努力克服脸盲症，负责对外联络；阿信爱忘事爱迟到，怪兽就要充当备忘录和小闹钟。

“还好有你。”阿信勾着怪兽的肩膀，说得很真诚。

升入高二之后，阿信和怪兽凭借一场精彩的汇报演出成功扩大了吉他社阵营，众多学弟学妹几乎要踏平吉他教室的门槛。

学弟玛莎一入社就则被阿信吸引，跟在阿信屁股后面一口一个“学长”表现得格外乖巧；石头则对琴艺出众的副社长崇拜得五体投地，一逮着机会就要求怪兽教自己吉他。

“原来你的脸盲不只是名字和脸对不上号，还包括分不清两个长得根本不像的人？”某天，怪兽第N次对着玛莎叫“石头”之后，石头终于意识到怪兽的脸盲症有多严重。

怪兽无辜地摸摸脑袋：“你们个子差不多高，然后名字都是三个字外号都是两个字，太容易混淆了。”

“学长！”玛莎和石头不约而同提出抗议。

“可是阿信学长也是名字三个字外号两个字啊。”玛莎说。

“我认识他比较久嘛。”怪兽说，“而且人家个子比你们高。”

“学长！”发育不良的学弟们再次抗议。

所以阿信顺应民意提出惩罚机制后，广大吉他社成员奔走相告，喜闻乐见。

“一定要是牛奶么？”怪兽可怜兮兮地问。堂堂前任副社长沦落到如此地步，真是让人于心不忍。

“放心，有我帮你。”阿信笑容不灭。不管是喝牛奶还是认人，我都帮你。

自此阿信和怪兽更加形影不离，成为附中出名的麻吉二人组。一个教社员弹吉他，另一个就在黑板上画示意图；一个今天逛了唱片行，另一个第二天就把刚淘到的CD展示给朋友看；一个看了新电影觉得很赞，另一个就……陪他再看一遍。

“怪兽！”每天下午，教室门口那一颗脑袋都会准时出现，带着放学后夕阳的光芒。

怪兽和他一道走去学校附近的唱片行：“你怎么看起来不太高兴？” 

“那个欧巴桑训导主任找我谈话，狂批我一顿，要我留级……”阿信脸上一贯的笑容消失了。

“我说要给你补习数学你不听！啊就算你没有数学天分，及格也没有很难好不好！我说要你少管社里的事情你也不听！交接的事情丢给我就好嘛，你都不是社长了，而且玛莎石头也蛮能干啊。”怪兽唠唠叨叨地说，“这要怎么办？到时候我上大学了你还读高三……”

阿信抿嘴：“反正我本来就不可能跟你进一间大学……”

“哎，阿信，我们集体去训导主任办公室门口放鞭炮抗议吧！”怪兽突然提议。

阿信眼睛一亮，随即又黯淡下来：“你不要这样啦，你是好学生……”

“屁啦。”怪兽拽着阿信往回走，“去找石头，他一定答应。我们得多叫几个人。”

他们在篮球场上找到了挥汗如雨的石头——当然，是阿信先认出他。石头果然毫不犹豫答应下来。阿信不由得跟怪兽咬耳朵：“都当上副社长了，做事情还是这么冲动。”

“还不是为你。”怪兽给他一拳。

阿信龇着牙笑了：“嘿嘿。多谢。”

当鞭炮声响彻附中校园的时候，阿信和怪兽正躲在男厕里笑得喘不过气。石头他们几个在逃跑途中失散了，只有阿信和怪兽默契地选择了同一个方向。

“痛快！这才是人生！”阿信淋湿右手，对着镜子梳理头发。

怪兽双手抱胸倚在墙上：“喂，北七。”

“干嘛？”抚平刘海，左照照，右照照。

“你这样很娘哎，有种就把额头露出来！”

“切。”嘴里这么说着，手却把头发带到头顶。

“我说，暑假到我家来补习吧？”

“你不用陪女朋友？”怪兽前不久交了女朋友，整天想着要怎么哄她开心，和阿信待在一起的时间也少了许多。

“又不是要你天天来。你以为自己有那么可爱啊？”

“当然有！”阿信笑得见牙不见眼。

怪兽不知道阿信认为怪兽家是个好地方，如果不是去补习的话。有和蔼可亲的温妈妈，有吃不完的零食水果，还有他最亲密的、最值得骄傲的朋友怪兽。

阿信不知道怪兽曾默默在心里做过比较。女朋友就像是数学，需要费心费力去呵护讨好；而阿信就像是吉他，代表着他的快乐和热血。如果两者不可兼得，他一定选吉他。

有这样的选择，数学补习课演化成为音乐交流会也不足为奇。

阿信熟练地转着笔，对怪兽说：“我发现学语言真是重要哎。”在阿信的笔记本上，随手写下的乐谱和歌词已经覆盖了数学练习题。

怪兽正在专心致志地给心爱的电吉他调音：“怎么？”

“Beyond啊，又是一支听不懂的乐队。虽然有国语歌，可听起来总是粤语的比较带感。还好，对着歌词也算是能明白啦。”

“粤语很好学啦。”怪兽笑着唱起来，“云亮哦介一生不给放纵爱及由……”（原谅我这一生不羁放纵爱自由……）

“你太不标准了！”阿信嗤之以鼻，随后收敛了笑容，“想想家驹真觉得心酸，说走就走了。我在想，一定要攒零花钱去香港，到家驹的墓前跟他说说话。”

“好啊，一起去吧。”

“谁要跟你去啊。”阿信把笔丢到他身上，拎起书包，“我回家了，今天我弟生日。”

怪兽旋着第六弦的弦钮，没有抬头：“明天麦打扰我，有重要的事情……”话没说完，脸却先红了。

“我知道的，你加油，我们后天见！”怪兽感觉到自己的头发被揉了几下，随后轻快的声音渐行渐远，“温妈妈我走了，谢谢你做的蛋糕，超好吃的，嘿嘿……”

这时怪兽心里才开始嘀咕，他弟生日？相熟以来，阿信极少提及自家的事情，他不说，怪兽也不问。今天猛然听到这么一句，还真觉得奇怪。

不过这一丝奇怪的感觉立刻被对明天的期待给盖过去了。

然而48小时之后，奇怪的感觉卷土重来。新淘来的唱片和温妈妈烤的饼干一直等到天黑，阿信都没有如约出现。

迟到成这样，有点过分吧？怪兽虽不开心，却颇有耐心地一直等。

“阿翊你要不要给他打个电话看看，也许生病在家休息呢？”温妈妈温柔提醒。

“嘟——嘟——嘟——”单调的机械声音逼得怪兽放下听筒，“打不通，可能占线吧。也可能他昨晚熬夜，今天就睡过头，没什么大事。”

话虽然这么说，第二天怪兽和女朋友出去约会的时候，整个人心不在焉，让女朋友很不高兴。

吵了一架各自回家，怪兽第一件事就是打电话，可依旧只听到“嘟——”。皱眉，翻出电话本打另一个号码：“玛莎，你这两天有见到阿信吗？”

“没有。怎么了？”

“说好昨天要来补习的，可是他放林北鸽子，家里电话也一直打不通，不知道他去哪里了，很奇怪哎。”

“……我不知道这个是不是真的，不过我今天上午有听说他搬家了，我以为那个人黑白讲就没在意。”

“屁咧，搬个家至于人都消失啊？而且他也没跟我说过要搬家的事情啊。”

“是啊我当时也这么想，可是照你说的……我们去他家看看不就知道了。”

怪兽去阿信家次数不多，一是因为他家远在北投，二是二是因为阿信爸爸虽然有一张年老版阿信的脸，但总是不苟言笑，怪兽非常怕他。如今在天色昏暗的傍晚来到这独门独院的别墅，怪兽心里惴惴不安。

下了公车，老远就看到整栋房子黑黑的没有一星光亮。怪兽按捺不住越来越快的心跳，飞奔过去，却发现大门紧锁着。

“没人？”玛莎跟在后面，担心地看着怪兽不停按响门铃。远远地似乎能听到房子里回荡的门铃声，在安静的傍晚显得格外诡异。

“……没人。”

玛莎变戏法一般从书包里拿出一个小型望远镜：“还好我早有准备……咦？！”

“你看到什么？”玛莎的声音越来越低：“房子……好像是空的……” 

怪兽一把夺过望远镜：“怎么可能！”从圆形镜筒中传来的画面平淡无奇却让他心惊胆战，他曾经走进过的客厅、厨房、卧室，都空无一物。

“难道真的是搬家？可是为什么不告诉我们？他什么都没跟你说么？”

“什么都没有……”怪兽感觉仿佛全身的骨头都被人慢慢抽去。

他什么都没说。他家什么都没留下。

怪兽一动不动地坐在陈家大门前。身后这座空空荡荡的房子像是一个黑洞，吸走了他的所有快乐。

这两天石头和玛莎任劳任怨陪他找过了能想到的所有地方，唱片行，乐器行，电影院，书店。得到的答案清一色是摇头，还有很多人反问说：“我才要问你阿信到底去了哪里咧，如果你都不知道，还有谁知道？”

是啊，如果我都不知道，还有谁知道？

陈信宏，你到底去了哪里？

怪兽十几年来从没有过这样的无力感。他是受欢迎的吉他社前任副社长，他是老师交口称赞的优等生，他是一呼百应的班联会主席，可是现在他最好的朋友不见了，他找不到他。

他宁愿是阿信搞了个恶作剧，玩弄得自己团团转也没关系，他不会生气，真的，一点都不。只要恶作剧能够结束，阿信能够笑嘻嘻地现身。

他突然想到了什么，起身飞奔。玛莎在他身后大叫：“怪兽你去哪？”

怪兽头也不回地喊：“学校！”他全部的愤怒和无奈都被这声呐喊带出胸腔。

“可是现在放暑假啊！”石头不解。

怪兽已经消失在巷尾。

还有一线希望。怪兽边跑边想。

也许只是消失一个暑假而已，开学就又可以见到他了。怪兽坐上公车。

也许他家里突然出了什么事。怪兽跳下慢得像蜗牛爬的公车。

又也许是这家伙欠人家钱没还，所以被赶走了，哈哈。怪兽发现自己笑不出来。

怪兽找到管理学生档案的老师，以好学生的身份说尽好话，终于劝服老师一起去学校档案室看个究竟。

“你说的同学叫什么名字？”老师埋首于厚厚的资料夹中。

“陈信宏。相信的信，宏伟的宏。”

“唔……没有记录。”

“怎么会……”

“你自己来看，确实没有记录。”老师不紧不慢地说，“可能他转学了，档案拿走了。不过居然没经过我，看来家里很有关系嘛。”

“哪里可以查他的档案在哪？”

老师看他急得满头大汗，同情地说：“我帮你打个电话问问市里吧。”

一个电话仿佛一个世纪那么漫长。老师放下听筒后的眼神让怪兽不敢直视。

“档案不在台北，大概也不会在台湾。”一字一句，像是宣判死刑般无情。

最后一丝曙光也熄灭。

怪兽反复回忆着阿信消失前的一言一行，企图找出一些线索或暗示，可都徒劳无功；更糟糕的是，因为回想了太多遍，他逐渐分不清记忆与想象。

到底什么是真实？你存在过的过去，你凭空消失的现在，还是你即将缺席的将来？


	3. 1-3 我站在你左侧 却像隔着银河

“阿信……你是陈信宏。”温尚翊的脸上写满了难以置信。

陈信宏点头，嘴角挂着不易察觉的笑容：“看来你没忘了我。”

“我怎么可能忘了你！”他毫不犹豫地紧抱住昔年好友，“阿信，真的是你！”

陈信宏的身子一僵。温尚翊的怀抱像是夏天一般火热，而他冰冷的心不知道该如何回应。

“你到底去了哪里？”一个拥抱诉尽重逢的喜悦，温尚翊许久之后才松开手，问出困扰自己多年的问题。不是“你怎么长高这么多”“你是不是胖了”“什么时候染的头发”之类的不痛不痒的寒暄，而是能把过去和现在串起的最关键线索。

陈信宏沉默半晌，方才开口：“香港。”

“搬家去香港？”温尚翊将信将疑。陈信宏似乎没有听见。

“那个……不好意思打扰一下哦……所以你们认识？”被晾在一边的刘冠佑举手提问。

温尚翊的视线久久停留在陈信宏身上：“很多年了。”

“真巧啊！怎么不早说呢？”刘冠佑擦汗。

“因为他脸盲，认不出我。”陈信宏指出症结所在。

“喂！就算我不脸盲，也认不出你！好不容易才记住你高中时候的样子……”记忆里那张鲜活生动的脸，如何能和眼前这张疑似面瘫的脸重合？那一瞬间温尚翊感觉好心酸。

刘冠佑笑着说：“不如我们今晚去喝一杯，庆祝大家有缘千里来相会？”

“不用了，我还有事。”陈信宏冷冷地拒绝，“温先生，我们改天再聊。”然后独自离开，大门在他身后轰然关闭。

“阿信！”温尚翊眼睁睁看着他走。十年前的他一定会上前拦住陈信宏问个究竟，可现在他们都长大了，何况中间还隔着彼此错失的漫长时光。

“温先生您别生气，月神夜就是这样的人……”刘冠佑适时地安慰帮自己加薪的顾客，“我们都习惯了的。”

温尚翊神情落寞：“怎样的人？”

“就是……你看到的这样……”刘冠佑表示这很难具体描述。时而生疏地客气，时而莫名地冷漠，捉摸不定，深不见底。

温尚翊没有接话。

“不过，原来他外号叫阿信啊……”刘冠佑自言自语，“难怪有时候会听到老板这么称呼他。还是阿信好嘛，月神夜多拗口！”

温尚翊心生疑惑：“你们老板是谁？”

刘冠佑敬畏地说：“蔡升晏蔡老板。”“

蔡升晏？！”接连提及故人，温尚翊的心脏开始剧烈跳动。

多年后重新出现的阿信竟然和鲜少联系的玛莎是合作伙伴？如果不是亲眼见到蔡升晏，温尚翊才不会相信这么荒诞的情节。

“你还认得我么，怪兽？”蔡升晏似笑非笑的。

温尚翊不知道自己应该说什么。“废话，当然不认得”还是“认得啊，你的声音依旧很甜”？

“刘谚明你去泡茶。”蔡升晏把刘冠佑支出办公室，忽略他第N次不敢不满又实在无奈的“我现在叫刘冠佑啦”。

“坐吧。”蔡升晏拿出谈生意的架势，“我知道你想问什么，但是很抱歉，答案不在我这儿。我能告诉你的就是，阿信现在和我只是被一份合同拴在一起而已，完全没有其他联系。”

温尚翊心乱如麻，只能拣简单的问题：“他什么时候回来台北的？”

“不好说。我是差不多半年前在一个室内设计比赛上遇到他。你也许知道月神夜在室内设计界是何等人物，总之为了公司发展，我跟他签了合同，条件是我会替他保密，不跟任何认识他的人说起他在台北。”

“为什么要保密……”

蔡升晏面色凝重：“阿信好像不愿意遇见他原来认识的人。我早就问过他回来之后有没有找你，他全当没听见。问多了，他还会发脾气。那年也许真的发生了什么大事……才会让他变成现在这样。你一定也觉得他变了好多吧？神神秘秘的，话少了，把自己锁在自己的世界里。如果跟外人接触，就会有很重的保护色。可是我什么都问不出来，他从来不肯说。不过你的待遇应该会不一样，至少他同意把房子卖给你啊。唉。”蔡升晏以一声叹气结尾。刚好刘冠佑端了茶进来。

温尚翊的心像是茶叶，在热水中翻腾着，终究一点一点沉下去。

当晚他找石锦航出来喝酒，把今天遇到的事情说给他听。

“我真的不明白，到底怎么了……不过十几年而已，就变了这么多……阿信变了，玛莎变了，你也变了……”温尚翊把第五个空瓶子扔到地上。

“我没有啊！”石锦航抿了一小口啤酒。他觉得自己很无辜。

“还说没有！”温尚翊用力戳着石锦航的脸，一一数出他的罪状，“你要结婚了，你不跟我合租了，你不喝酒了，你转性不做火爆浪子了，你有一份踏踏实实稳定到死的工作……只有我啊，我还脸盲，还惦记着当年，还在弹吉他听摇滚，还做不切实际的梦！”第六瓶也下肚。

“别喝了，我们回家。”石锦航掏出钱包买单，再用力扶起半醉的温尚翊，“十几年也不算短了，人总要长大。你要是像我一样遇到了心爱的女人，也会变的……不过你明明酒量比我还好，今天醉得是不是有点快？你的肝还好吧？”

温尚翊半夜突然醒来。他纠缠在混乱不堪的梦境中，直到一把吉他狠狠砸中他的脑袋。睁眼一看，原来是那把心爱的Gibson不知怎么倒下了。他苦笑着，摸黑把吉他放回原位。

脑袋很疼，有摇摇欲坠的感觉，但他毫无睡意。梦里有张陈信宏的脸，下巴尖尖，眼神明亮，会爽朗地大笑，也会学小孩子委屈地撅嘴。即使温尚翊有严重的脸盲症，这张脸他也能牢牢记住十几年，在反复的回忆中被加深印象，难以忘记。

会不会，是我记错了？温尚翊开了灯，翻箱倒柜，找到珍藏的档案袋。有阵子没打开来看过了，可他能倒背如流地说出里面有什么。

就是此刻摊开在床单上的这些。一本吉他社的教材，几个磨到不能用的拨片，几张涂抹得乱七八糟的草稿纸，一沓乐谱，一根样式古旧却崭新的背带。

以及一张旧照片，是那年青涩的表演，温尚翊伴奏、陈信宏唱歌的《Tears in Heaven》。

看来是没记错。照片里握着麦克风的少年双眼紧闭，嘴巴咧着，很没有形象，因此才会被陈信宏抛弃，又被温尚翊当做宝贝收藏。

“Time can bring you down. （时间能让你低沉失落。）  
Time can bend your knee. （时间能让你屈膝顺从。）  
Time can break your heart……（时间能让你心碎难过……）”

温尚翊轻轻哼着歌，不经意间鼻子有点酸酸的。

他又想起了什么，打开手提电脑，点进收藏夹中的一个网址。一如过去他所看到的那样，这个博客除了题记外空空如也。可就是这寥寥数字让他坚信，这是陈信宏的博客。

“给我一个支点，一把吉他，我将举起地球。  
——北投憨人”

接下来的一个多星期，温尚翊忙于在工作之余抽出时间正式买下房子和搬家。虽然已经问刘冠佑要来了陈信宏的手机号，但他尝试了好几次都按不下通话键。

他知道自己在生气。气他当年的不告而别，气他现在的陌生模样，气他明明先认出自己却一声不吭，气他对于重逢毫无热情。但他不知道自己什么时候变得这么斤斤计较，居然连陈信宏的气都会生。

一向大胆的温尚翊在陈信宏面前退怯了。如果这是一场战争，他已失去了先机。

倒是在他入住“拱廊”的第一天，陈信宏打来电话。

“……怪兽，我是阿信。”轻快的声音像是刻意为之。

“我知道。”

“嗯……哪天有时间？出来一起吃个饭吧。”

温尚翊翻看台历：“28号晚上吧。”

“那天是你生日……”陈信宏迟疑，“没有其他安排么？”

温尚翊这才后知后觉地记起自己的生日，不由感慨孤零零的单身汉连生日都没人帮忙庆祝：“没有啊，就跟你吃饭好了。你想吃什么？”

“寿星大人想吃什么我就吃什么。你好好想想，到时候再联系，拜拜。”陈信宏急急忙忙挂了电话。

温尚翊对着手机“喂”了半天，没有得到任何回音。

靠，居然敢挂林北电话？

他却忘了是陈信宏先打来。

下班之后来不及回家换衣服，温尚翊只能穿着西服坐在西餐厅等陈信宏，于是有种自己是来相亲的感觉。他随意翻看菜单，懊恼地想着两个人都客气地迁就对方的喜好，最后竟然就抛弃了品种丰富的街边大排档，到这种地方来过生日了。

别扭。

一大早他就收到了刘冠佑发来的庆生短信，想必这是给顾客的一点小心意；而外号小美、本名江美琪的女人的短信则让他想起，要来了手机号之后自己都没有主动联系过她。

他听到背景音乐是Beatles的《In my life》，才觉得紧张了一天的大脑终于放松下来。手头这个贩毒案着实复杂，纵然自己打起了十二分精神对付，依然很棘手。好在“拱廊”住得很舒服，他每天都能睡得香，不至于感觉太过劳累。

大概陈信宏迟到的毛病还是没改掉。温尚翊盯着墙上的钟，看时间一点一点流逝，而秒针又一次和时针重合——

“不好意思让你久等了。”

温尚翊抬起头，正好对上陈信宏的眼睛，黑黑的瞳仁像是黑洞一般深不见底，说是美瞳的功效比较合适。

“不会啊，刚好七点。”

“生日快乐。”陈信宏坐在他的对面。

“谢谢！谢谢你记得我生日。”温尚翊越说越觉得不对劲。太礼貌了，太生疏了，简直就像两个生意人嘛，下一步是不是该握手，再交换名片？

陈信宏微微一笑，没有接话，拿了菜单看。温尚翊只好也看菜单。其实他一个字都看不进去。“这家的神户牛肩扒做得很好。”陈信宏说。

“那我就点这个好了。”温尚翊狠狠合上菜单。白天积累的烦躁此刻全都翻涌上来，连《Let it be》都拯救不了他。“先我出去抽根烟。”他说。

温尚翊走到人行道，香烟那一星微弱的火光在炫目的霓虹灯光中几乎要消失不见。他深深吸了一口，再长长地吐气，白烟袅袅散开。

也许是灯光昏暗，也许是距离太远，总之他看不清玻璃隔开的陈信宏的表情。

等他回到座位，陈信宏的面前已经摆了一碟沙律。

“你晚饭就吃这个？”“烟抽完了？”

两个白痴问题同时出口，温尚翊心情虽差，也为这一点小默契笑了一下。

“是啊，我在节食。”陈信宏拿起叉子把菜叶和酱汁搅拌均匀，“我点了瓶Petrus，配牛扒吃很合适。”

“Petrus？”温尚翊只对啤酒比较有研究。

“波尔多的红酒之王，它还有一个名字叫做……披头士。”陈信宏就知道温尚翊听到这句会把原本就大的眼睛瞪得更大。

“今天的主题难道是披头士么？”大眼睛扑闪扑闪的，从卧蚕到睫毛都拥有了温柔的弧度。

“寿星说是就是。”陈信宏抿着嘴笑，从包里掏出一份包装精美的礼物，“送你的。”

温尚翊有些诧异。高中的时候他们共同度过两次生日，但并没有送礼物的惯例。或者说，如果想送礼物，不必以生日的名义。

“是什么？”他利落地撕开华丽的包装纸，看到四张熟悉的脸，以及标题《The Beatles: Yesterday…and today》，“这不是只在美国和加拿大发行的么？！”

“是，想当年我们跑遍全台北的音像店都找不到，结果我在香港的一个小店里碰巧找到了。”陈信宏的笑容有几分得意。

“谢谢。”温尚翊很想拥抱他，可是铺着华丽桌布的餐桌横亘在他们之间。

牛扒配红酒的确很惬意，酒足饭饱的温尚翊说要散步消食。餐厅不远处就是二二八和平纪念公园，两个男人在渐冷的晚风中并肩走去。

毕竟已然是暮秋，虽不至于万物凋零，所见也都是萧瑟景色。陈信宏问及入住“拱廊”的感受，温尚翊竖起大拇指：“你的设计真的很赞，我挑不出毛病。”

“那就好。其实这是我的毕业设计，前前后后改了几十稿。”

“哇……所以真的只有我住的这一套厚？好可惜。”温尚翊恨不得全世界都能来体验陈信宏的设计有多么美妙。

“……是吧。”陈信宏说得不是很肯定。

“喵呜。”安静的公园中，略显凄惨的猫叫引起他们的注意。温尚翊立刻停下脚步，四下望着，发现灌木丛中卧着一只小花猫，顿时笑开了花，蹲下来对它叫着：“喵呜喵呜。

”陈信宏居高临下地看一人一猫，一言不发。

“阿信你看，它的腿受伤了，伤口好深。”温尚翊抱起小猫，仔细查看它的身体，“很久没有洗过澡的样子，你是流浪猫么？”

“喵呜。”这一声叫得分外委屈。

“乖，怪兽哥带你回家治伤好不好？”温尚翊亲热地抚摸着小猫脏兮兮的毛。

陈信宏出言阻止：“万一有传染病怎么办？别冒险了。”

“我会带它去动物诊所。”温尚翊心意已决，“叫你什么好呢？当然是要姓温啦，温小咪？温花花？”连说好几个名字，但自己都不满意。

陈信宏撇撇嘴，说：“温三一啦。”

“这个好。”温尚翊再次笑开了花，“从今天开始，你就叫三一！”

温三一又叫一声“喵呜”，算作回应。

“不过阿信，我记得你也很喜欢猫的啊。”

“连自己都保护不好……”陈信宏低声嘟囔。

温尚翊抱着温三一就像抱着初生婴儿般小心翼翼，只埋头跟着陈信宏走，猛然发现他们走到了荷花池边。荷花早就凋谢，荷叶也已枯败，唯独湖水随着晚风泛起微微的涟漪。陈信宏停下脚步，望着波光闪烁的湖面，若有所思地说：“能再见到你，我很开心。”

“我也是。本来还想说，你突然消失了，我又脸盲，可能以后就算在街上遇到也认不出你，所以拼命记住你原来那张脸。没想到你变了这么多。”

“十多年了，谁都会变。”陈信宏的声音很平稳。

“你真的是陈信宏吧？”温尚翊伸手撩起陈信宏的刘海，指尖的老茧他光滑的皮肤摩擦，“这么厚的刘海，还染成奇怪的黄色。”

“是我。”他说得轻声却坚定，并没有提醒温尚翊他的手刚刚摸过流浪猫。

“你生日那天，叫上玛莎石头他们，一起来我家开趴吧。”温尚翊说，“到时候我来做一桌大餐。”

“喵呜。”在温尚翊诚恳眼神的洗礼下，温三一主动代替陈信宏答应了。

“拱廊”的客厅里，石锦航弹起《Imagine》，加了许多让人眼花缭乱的技巧，只可惜他最忠实的支持者温尚翊在厨房做饭。

蔡升晏逗弄着伤口还没愈合所以不爱搭理人的温三一：“三一啊，下次带我家菜头粿来跟你玩好不好？”

Party主角陈信宏的目光倒是被吉他吸引，一直挪不开，连蔡升晏都看不下去了：“你盯着石头干嘛啦？人家再三个星期就结婚咯，你少动歪脑筋。”

“石头比你的拖把头好看。”陈信宏面不改色地说。

“赶羚羊啦！”蔡升晏抓狂，“这是艺术，你懂不懂？”

“阿信，听说你是去了香港？”石锦航弹到一半，突然停下，“为什么会突然搬家？我们三个那几天找你找得超辛苦！”

蔡升晏不安地望了陈信宏一眼，后者轻笑一声说：“因为那儿正妹很多。”

石锦航当然不会相信这个答案，不过他没有多问，刚好温尚翊从厨房里探出头喊：“石头过来帮忙啦！”石锦航就把吉他丢给陈信宏，冲去帮学长打下手。

陈信宏抱住吉他一副慌乱的模样，连手都不知道放在哪里好。

“喂，你是有多久没弹过琴了？”

“去香港以后就没有弹。”陈信宏眉眼低垂，左手下意识地按出C和弦，右手缓缓划过六根金属琴弦。Gibson电吉他发出一串不太悦耳的声音。

“啧啧。”蔡升晏不屑地摇头。

然后是Am和弦，然后是F……遇到大横按，陈信宏明显很吃力，恨不得把全身的力气都汇聚到左手食指上。几乎每个音都是颤抖的。

最后的G7还算简单，陈信宏满意地笑了：“嗯，还好这个我记得，T1213121，四大和弦一套指法。”说着就弹起吉他的入门伴奏曲。

蔡升晏捂住耳朵起身：“我也去厨房了。”

“有这么难听啊？”陈信宏垂头丧气，却还是紧抱吉他不放手。

温尚翊戴了手套端着一个大锅走来：“准备开吃啦，怪兽牌麻辣锅！”

“这就是一大桌菜？”蔡升晏期待的可能是满汉全席。

石锦航把几盘涮菜放在餐桌上，认真地维护自家学长：“你不要小瞧学长自己做的汤底哦，真是好吃到爆！连我老婆都比不上呢。”

“哈，那你要不要考虑娶怪兽算了？”蔡升晏余光瞥见陈信宏已经坐在桌边，跃跃欲试地举起筷子，“阿信你不是要减肥？”

“今天过生日啊。”陈信宏理所当然地将一盘手切牛肉下锅。

温尚翊笑得阳光灿烂：“安啦，我有特意选比较少卡路里的肉类。”他脱下围裙扔在地上，“石头陪我喝一杯啦！大不了今晚睡我家沙发。”

“要喝应该大家一起嘛。”石锦航拉了两个垫背的。

打开了啤酒瓶就像打开潘多拉魔盒，酒精和泡沫共同唤醒他们少年时代的纯真。红脸的石锦航背起吉他，像个不经世事的高中生一样大声嘶吼：“风中挥舞狂乱的双手！写下灿烂的诗篇！不管有多么疲倦！”

鹅蛋脸的蔡升晏背靠石锦航，在虚空中也摆出弹吉他的姿势，一头飘逸长发胡乱舞动：“一生要走多远的路程！经过多少年！才能走到终点！”

黑脸的温尚翊踢掉拖鞋站在椅子上，严肃地指挥两个吉他手的合奏。他其实没醉，但他乐意加入狂欢者的行列，尽情燃烧生命。

唯独圆脸的陈信宏没有参与。他几乎没怎么喝酒，所以能够意识清醒地抱着温三一给它喂牛奶。如果有人在看，一定觉得这一人一猫的画面无比和谐。

把两个醉鬼送上计程车后，温尚翊才意识到啤酒搅乱了party的主题：“歹势啦，都没给你唱生日歌。”

“不会，有你们陪着我就已经很好。”陈信宏停顿几秒，又说，“你记得我爱吃麻辣锅。”不是疑问，不是感谢，而是肯定的平铺直叙。

“小事一桩啦。”黑夜隐藏了温尚翊的脸红，“你怎么回去？”

“先送你回家吧，看你喝得也不少。”

温尚翊没有推辞，和他一道转身走回电梯间：“阿信你还是不喝啤酒厚？”

“是啊，我只偶尔喝些红酒。”陈信宏皱了皱眉，“你也应该少喝点，肝本来就不好。”

温尚翊大笑：“林北爱猫爱酒爱吉他，你又不是不知道！”

“爱猫……爱酒……爱吉他。”陈信宏重复了一遍，笑了。

温尚翊亲热地搂住陈信宏的肩膀：“回去亲自给你弹一遍生日歌好不好？”

“好。”陈信宏轻轻躲闪了一下，犹豫之下还是任由他的手放在原处。

回到家中，温尚翊背起吉他，陈信宏的目光再次定格。

“祝你……祝你……祝……”温尚翊连着试了几个和弦，都找不到对的Key。温三一在一边抗议地叫：“喵呜！”

“连三一都知道你跑调啦。”

“那你起个头。”温尚翊扫了个G和弦。

“祝我生日快乐……”陈信宏苦着脸唱，声音拖了老长。

温尚翊边弹边笑：“北七！”

他们唱完生日歌，又唱了好多，比如《Yellow Submarine》，比如《Live Forever》，直到陈信宏突兀地说：“我该走了。”

“才十点哎……”温尚翊委婉留客。

“明天大家都要上班，该休息了。”陈信宏说得很坚决。

温尚翊不明白陈信宏为什么要严格遵守自己的作息时间表。什么十点半的橙汁，十二点的午饭，他曾经可是个从不守时的混蛋啊！

不过他还是拿了钥匙送陈信宏出门。来日方长，早晚他会弄清楚是什么改变了当年那个阿信。

站在温家门口，陈信宏看似不经意地提起：“我来的时候有看到人往你隔壁搬家具哎。”

温尚翊点头：“是啊，这两天都有人在搬。要有邻居了，这下我可不敢半夜弹吉他。啊，也不知道今晚他有没有住进来，万一吵到就不好了。”

“没关系。你想弹就弹，我不介意。”

“你……？”酒精让温尚翊的大脑一时转不过弯来。

陈信宏掏出钥匙打开隔壁的房门：“我就是你的邻居。”


	4. 2-1 与其让你了解我 我宁愿我是一个谜

做了邻居之后，陈信宏和温尚翊的来往顺其自然地变得频繁。两人上班的时间刚好差不多，共同搭电梯的那一分钟随意聊个音乐什么的倒也惬意。

陈信宏确定自己在温尚翊心中是个复杂的谜，但他不愿意解开。对方的眼神里总有很多大大的问号，他虽能若无其事地躲避，却甩不开伤害好友的内疚感。

他知道温尚翊工作忙，常加班，不过在悠闲的周末下午，隔壁总会响起吉他声。陈信宏喜欢在熟悉的旋律中读书，只觉得温尚翊的吉他比任何精心调教的网络电台都更了解自己的喜好。

今天似乎是Mr. Children专场。陈信宏听得很过瘾，只是想到自己依旧不懂日语，多年前的惋惜之情重新浮上心头。

相比悠扬动听的吉他，歌声反是断断续续的，尤其高音部分一定会跳过去。陈信宏想到对方当年扭扭捏捏不愿唱歌的样子就想笑。其实温尚翊个性毫不害羞，唱歌也不难听，却不知为什么，他几乎从不肯在公共场合唱歌，宁愿充当伴奏的绿叶，然后在solo的时候无意地夺得全部注目。

“叮咚。”吉他声停止后不久，门铃响了。陈信宏猜到是温尚翊前来拜访，放下手中那本《孽子》，起身去迎接。

“你在忙么？”胡子拉碴的温尚翊拿着两罐啤酒，“待会儿有NBA，要不要一起看？”

“进来吧，我陪你看。”陈信宏往屋子里走，不用回头也知道后面的人又要惊讶得瞪大眼睛了：“阿信……你家的装修怎么好像和我家一模一样？”

“是。”呈镜面对称的两套房子，几乎每个细节都如出一辙。

“可你的作品不是都只有一套么？”

“‘拱廊’嘛，当然要特别一点。”陈信宏说着，打开电视，把遥控器塞到温尚翊手中，“自己换台。”

温尚翊的诧异只存活了十几秒。他大概知道自己什么都问不出来，索性没有再问，专心看起马刺的比赛。

陈信宏体贴地从橱柜里找出一袋盐焗花生：“三一独自在家厚？下次一起带过来啊。”

“我以为你不喜欢猫了。”温尚翊拿过一个海绵宝宝公仔抱在怀中。

“没有。”陈信宏在温尚翊身边坐下，“马刺对湖人？有看头。”

“马刺必胜！”温尚翊傻傻地喊了句口号。

陈信宏知道他是马刺的多年死忠，轻轻一笑，拆开花生的包装袋。

球赛很精彩，温尚翊看着看着就完全放松下来，为漂亮的得分喝彩，为争议判罚指责裁判，为球员的糟糕表现捶胸顿足……而陈信宏一直安静地盯着电视屏幕呈放空状态。

半场结束，马刺暂时落后，温尚翊喝完了第一罐啤酒。他懒洋洋地以远投将易拉罐扔进垃圾桶，余光撇到陈信宏努力忍笑的表情。

“干嘛啦？”“你这样好好笑哦。”陈信宏捂住嘴笑。

温尚翊莫名其妙：“不就是看篮球么？”

陈信宏不说话，肩膀剧烈抖动着，夸张地笑出了泪花。

“喂，陈北七！”温尚翊连续喝止无效，就用公仔狠狠地砸陈信宏。

“好啦我说！就觉得你很幼稚啊。”

“屁咧，谁到哪里都有个海绵宝宝公仔啊！”

“那是谁背海贼王的包包啊！谁每次路过夹娃娃机都一定要停下来夹一次啊！”

两个人你一言我一语，针锋相对地斗起嘴来，直到下半场比赛开始，温尚翊主动认输：“停下！林北要看球了，麦来乱！”

陈信宏高中的时候曾经跟着温尚翊看过几场NBA，好歹算入过门。不过他对这种不断进球的运动没什么大兴趣，要不是温尚翊主动上门，他才不会浪费时间看十个人为了抢一个球，在场地上跑来跑去。

这样想着的时候，陈信宏紧闭的嘴有了松动的痕迹，渐渐勾出一个微笑。

如果把真皮沙发换做嘎吱作响的单人床垫，把46寸LED液晶电视换做收讯不好需要拍打的收音机，把精装修的客厅换成温尚翊逼仄的小房间……那么还真有回到过去的感觉。

这是温馨的笑点，也是不为人知的泪点。

最后马刺输了球，温尚翊也不恼，收拾好垃圾准备走人的时候才想到要说：“对了，1月1号石头结婚，等下我把请柬拿给你。”

“……不用麻烦了。我不会去的。”似乎只是一眨眼的功夫，陈信宏就戴上属于月神夜的冷漠面具，拒人于千里之外。

“为什么？玛莎都答应了。”

“会有很多老同学去吧？我不想见到他们。”

“我也是老同学。”

“你跟他们不一样。”陈信宏固执地坚持。

都说眼睛是心灵的窗户，温尚翊真想看看陈信宏的眼中藏着什么，可是他别扭地转过身，不和好友对视。温尚翊无奈：“你再考虑看看吧，等我一下。”火速回家拿来了喜气洋洋的请柬，递到陈信宏面前，“这可是石头的婚礼啊，他很希望你能来，上台发言或者唱歌，你可是附中神话一样的存在。”

“比起我，你才是金口难开的那一个。”

“……我是会唱啦，到时候吉他社好多人一起。”

陈信宏挑眉：“哦？那我是要考虑看看。”

考虑的结果是新年的第一天陈信宏一大早就不在家，手机也没开，温尚翊只得独自去饭店。一帮老朋友都人模狗样地打了领带穿了西装，嘻嘻哈哈聊些近况。

蔡升晏也是早早就到了，还带着江美琪和刘冠佑：“怪兽，阿信不来么？”

“可能吧。”温尚翊不解地看向他身边的人，“这是？”

“我是小美啊。”江美琪笑了，“你忘性真大。”

温尚翊懒得解释自己脸盲，礼貌地问：“你怎么也来了？”那么戴着眼镜的就应该是销售主任刘冠佑了。

“石先生也是我们的顾客啦，是冠佑做成的生意。”江美琪今天打扮得很漂亮，笑容甜美可人，“而且老板说以后也有合作的机会。”

“原来是他的婚房。”温尚翊笑着拍拍蔡升晏的肩膀，“你生意做得很大哦。”

蔡升晏只说：“比你想象的更大。”就顾左右而言他，“新娘在哪里？我要看看是谁能拿下火爆浪子。”

婚礼现场热闹非凡，高潮迭起，不过最引人注目的还是老去的男生们集体抱起吉他捏着嗓子唱：“今天我要嫁给你啦，今天我要嫁给你啦，要不是你抱我，要不是你吻我，要不是适当的时候你让我冲动……”歌词改得乱七八糟，不过新郎倌笑得眼睛都看不见了，新娘子则羞红了脸。

温尚翊作为伴郎，除了上台表演，主要负责挡酒和接电话，忙得不亦乐乎。一斤白酒下肚之后他不死心地猜想，也许陈信宏是想制造什么惊喜呢。

这时裤子口袋里石锦航的手机在振动。温尚翊拿出来看，原来是陈信宏的短信：“石头，抱歉今天有事不能去你的婚礼，祝你新婚快乐百年好合。附上一个小小礼物，已经发到怪兽邮箱了，请笑纳。”

有事？温尚翊相信这是陈信宏的拙劣借口。还不如说你要减肥所以不能吃晚饭呢！

不过他还是把石锦航的手机放回口袋，拿了自己的手机登进邮箱看陈信宏的邮件。

这是一本制作精美的电子杂志，内容却让观众大呼意外——手绘的连环画。电子纸页在大屏幕上缓缓翻动，几十张彩色简笔画生动地描绘一对恋人从相遇相恋到相伴一生的故事。弹唱表白，雨中求婚，携手老去，每个画面都栩栩如生。新人看得泪水涟涟。

杂志翻到最后一页，陈信宏的大脑袋出现。他对着镜头有些害羞地说：“石头，新婚快乐！学长我不知道你是不是真的像画里那样靠弹吉他追到狗狗，故事是我现编的，请不要深究啦。今后呢，你们要一起走长长的路，日子会有甜蜜有艰苦，但只要相互陪伴、相互理解，就能找到我们当年讨论过的stairway to heaven。学长看好你们哦！”

温尚翊感动之余，心想也许全场只有自己能够分辨出，那模糊的背景音乐是陈信宏自弹自唱的《牵阮的手》：“虽然路途有风有雨，我也甘愿受尽苦楚，希望甲你白头偕老，牵阮的手，走咱的路……”他认得陈信宏充满感情的嗓音，不同于少年时期的青涩，如今陈信宏的声线像一块黑巧克力，浓郁柔情。

蔡升晏的座位紧挨着温尚翊，他及时为陈信宏的礼物补充注解：“难怪他这几天交不出新的设计图，原来都在做这个。”

江美琪眼眶红红的：“月神夜大人真是太有才华了！”

刘冠佑则注意到这几个人的私交：“你们几个原来是同一个高中的，缘分呐！”

“孽缘而已。”蔡升晏的毒舌从不会放过陈信宏。

婚礼结束之后，温尚翊一如既往扮演把其他人都送走的善后角色，然后独自走回家，任由《牵阮的手》的旋律洗了他的脑。

“牵阮的手，淋着小雨。牵阮的手，跟你脚步。牵你的手，走咱的路。牵你的手，不惊艰苦……”

他想得太入神，没留意凸起的地砖，一个踉跄差点摔倒在地，却被一双手臂及时搀住。

“阿信？”温尚翊太过诧异，身体里残留的酒精似乎立刻挥发了一半。

陈信宏波澜不惊：“是我。”

“你为什么会在这里？不要告诉我你一直都在！”

“……”陈信宏默认。没错，他一直都在，只是不想进那个喧哗的大厅而已。

“为什么不当面祝福石头？为什么要躲着大家？为什么会当我的邻居？为什么会有两套一模一样的房子？为什么先认出我却不说？为什么这么多年不联系？为什么不告而别？”温尚翊劈头盖脸地问出一串为什么。

陈信宏苦笑：“你好歹一个一个地问啊。”

温尚翊大概没有听见他的话，任凭酒精麻醉了大脑，模糊了视线。

陈信宏在酒味中皱眉，连拖带拽把温尚翊弄回了家。他没有吃晚饭，此刻已是累得满头大汗；左手指尖的疼痛越发清晰，他有点后悔赶鸭子上架地找蔡升晏借吉他练习，指尖已经红肿了好几天，碰到什么都疼。

“拱廊，哼，拱廊。”温尚翊躺在陈信宏家的沙发上说梦话。他抱着海绵宝宝公仔，原本就纤细的身形因为蜷缩着更显得瘦小。

“你问我为什么有两套‘拱廊’，”陈信宏自问自答，“因为憨人如果只有一个，该多么寂寞。”

新的一年，陈信宏发觉自己的睡眠质量明显变差了。晚上睡不着，早晨醒得早，还做千奇百怪的梦。

失眠的时候他会爬起来写文章或是画图，黑夜往往是灵感的源泉，以健康为代价。蔡升晏是个苛刻的老板，经常用夺命连环call逼着他交出作品；偏偏陈信宏对自己要求严格，不满意的作品绝对不轻易示人。这样辛苦的拉锯战持续了近一年，陈信宏感到很疲倦。

这天陈信宏起了个大早。窗外天才蒙蒙亮，他洗漱完走到阳台，意外看见一米之外隔壁阳台上抽烟的温尚翊。

“早啊。”温尚翊的笑容与太阳一起从地平线升起。

“你起得好早。”陈信宏注意到了对方的黑眼圈，“还是没睡？”

温尚翊点头：“Bingo！之前的案子又牵扯出新问题，好复杂，可能春节都要加班。”

“可惜我一个设计师，什么忙都帮不上。”

“没关系啦。”温尚翊揉揉眼睛，“你有Oasis那张《Wonderwall》的单曲CD么？或者《Morning Glory》也行，想借来听听，我好多旧唱片都没带过来。”

“有。你怎么突然想到这个？”

“因为一篇乐评提到……哎阿信你有没有读过伍岳凌的专栏啊？我觉得你会喜欢。”温尚翊说着踩灭烟头，回屋拿了一沓报纸和杂志，“还有一本新锐的音乐杂志叫《相信》，很赞哎！”

“我看看。”陈信宏面无表情地接过印刷品，一页页地翻看。

“杂志里有个乐评家叫梅碟，我觉得他和伍岳凌的文风好像，没准是一个人，你说呢？”温尚翊越说越兴奋，“他们跟我的品味也好像哦，尤其伍岳凌，而且他文笔超屌的，我经常看到兴奋得睡不着觉。”

“都是什么奇怪的名字。”

温尚翊笑了：“至少比月神夜要正常。”

陈信宏合起杂志：“我待会儿再看。你还要其他的碟么？”

“不用啦，这一个月都在听你送我的那张，百听不厌。”

《Wonderwall》就摆在陈信宏的书桌上，他审视着CD架，又拿了张《Sergeant Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band》一起交给温尚翊：“这是那个梅碟提到的，一起给你。”

“谢啦。哎你看文章好快，我还没来得及说梅碟也喜欢Beatles呢，你自己倒发现了。”

“Beatles确实伟大嘛。”陈信宏表情不自然地转移话题，“一起吃早饭么？好想吃楼下那家的烧饼夹葱蛋哦。”

“好啊，五分钟之后电梯见。”温尚翊笑着挥挥手。

陈信宏回到书房，开了抽屉，厚厚的一摞《相信》杂志出现在眼前。创刊后几乎每期自己都有写文章支持，蔡升晏也就理所当然地送了他免费的全年订阅。他没想到温尚翊工作那么忙还会抽空读音乐杂志，更没想到温尚翊在一群出色的乐评人中独独看上了自己。

这家伙，虽然有脸盲症，可是感觉很敏锐呢。

春节将至，陈信宏在漫天遍野的红色装饰中感觉很孤独。他不是第一次一个人过春节，可是这一年，大概因为与温尚翊重逢，心底那点对温暖的渴望复活了，夜夜叫嚣。

这阵子温尚翊常常加班，陈信宏很少见到他。蔡升晏带着公司员工去马尔代夫度假，陈信宏自然也不愿意参加这种集体活动，而且他不想见到那个叫江美琪的销售员。他第一眼见到她就不喜欢她，哪怕公司里其他人都觉得小美外形讨喜性格活泼。

大年二十九的晚上，陈信宏的手机响了。他不用看屏幕也知道是温尚翊，因为蔡升晏身在遥远的海岛，而这世界上基本不会有第三个人在非办公时间给他打电话。

温尚翊的声音听起来活力十足：“阿信你明天去哪里过年？回北投吗？”

“我在这里过。”提到过年，心情就变得低落。

“啊怎么会？伯父伯母咧？”

“……”长久的沉默，久到温尚翊意识到这不是个合适的问题，连忙补救：“要不要跟我回家过？妈妈说很想见你呢。”

“好。”提到温妈妈，陈信宏心头一热，不及多想就答应下来。

也许是温尚翊提前跟温妈妈说了不要多问，总之一顿年夜饭吃完，陈信宏没有遇到要回避的话题。温妈妈做的菜一如既往地可口，陈信宏在除夕夜终于能抛开减肥的包袱，大快朵颐。

饭后温妈妈包揽了洗碗的工作，把他们两个赶到客厅看电视，还送上了热腾腾的乌龟豆沙年糕。陈信宏吃得眉开眼笑，有模有样地模仿起香港人讲国语：“我系闷，你们跟天打飞机来台八？”（我是问，你们今天搭飞机来台北？）

温尚翊哈哈大笑：“他们就是这样的！打飞机，哈哈哈哈……”

“喂你声音小点啦！”陈信宏紧张地捂住温尚翊的嘴，“要腥膻也看清场合啊，别让我在温妈妈面前丢脸。”

温尚翊依旧笑个不停，陈信宏于是丢下他不管。窗外隐约有烟花的爆破声传来，陈信宏站在窗前望得出了神。

“其实你不用减肥啊，我觉得你不胖。”温尚翊没头没脑地说。

“是健身房的教练说的，我体内水分和脂肪都超标了。”陈信宏叹气，“今天吃这一顿，又要加练好多天。”

“你活得太累了，什么都要按着计划来。高过标准体重会怎么样？没有按时睡觉又会怎么样？人生本来就充满差错。”

“我不想遇到意外。”

温尚翊有点生气：“那来我家过年也算意外么？”

“不。”陈信宏肯定地说，“还好你请我来，我很开心。”

“如果你不来，我和我妈两个人过，也蛮冷清的。”温尚翊看到温妈妈端了切好的柳丁走来，果断闭嘴，上前帮妈妈拿东西。

“士杰和少谷咧？”陈信宏印象中，温家过节总有温尚翊的两个表弟在场。

温妈妈笑着说：“今年陪他们爸爸回老家啦，如果不是阿翊要加班，我们也一起回去的。嗯，正好告诉你们一个好消息，士杰要结婚了。”

温尚翊的笑容和温妈妈一样和煦：“那真是好消息！等他回台北我要找他吃饭，哈哈，他动作倒快。”

“他不是快，他是时机刚刚好，不像你一年拖一年，这都要三十了。”温妈妈看着陈信宏，和善地问，“阿信啊，我记得你比阿翊还大一岁，你有女朋友了没？”

陈信宏摇头。

“你和我们家阿翊要互相督促，成家立业嘛，家庭和事业一样重要。”温妈妈说着，握住自家儿子的手。温尚翊害羞地笑了。

陈信宏鼻子一酸。

和他们初识的那天一样，陈信宏和温尚翊在房间里聊天直到深夜，并且越聊越不想睡。

温家没有搬过家，而温尚翊搬出去自己生活后，温妈妈保留了他房间的原样，因此一切都没有变化。塞满了CD的书架，有着温暖橘色灯光的小台灯，连半残疾的旋转椅都和多年前一样只能向左转动。当然还有堆在墙角那些夹娃娃得来的战利品，温尚翊从来都引以为豪。

温尚翊看看枕边的闹钟：“都过12点了，新年快乐！”他的闹钟上印着粉红暴力熊图案，为此陈信宏再次嘲笑他的幼稚。

“你手机又响了。两次。”陈信宏数不清今晚温尚翊一共收到了多少条祝福短信。

“你帮我看一下。”温尚翊躺在床上不想动弹。

“一条是罗志祥的，是你同事厚？再一条……江美琪……你密码多少？”

温尚翊翻身坐起，抢过手机：“给我自己看啦。”

“你不觉得……”陈信宏话说了一半又闭嘴。

“什么啊？”温尚翊专心读着短信。

“算了，反正你脸盲。”陈信宏泄气，转而好奇地问，“你是不是喜欢江美琪？”

“黑白讲啦！”温尚翊一口否认，飞速按了几个键后把手机放回书桌。

“哦。”

“不过我是觉得她很可爱啊，虽然记不住她的脸。”温尚翊嘿嘿地笑了两声。

陈信宏不屑：“很可爱么？那我不得不说这么多年你的审美观没有进步过。”

“屁咧。”温尚翊眼睛一亮，“说起来，你交过女朋友没啊？”

“当然有，少说七八个呢，都是正妹哦。”

温尚翊当然辨别得出他在信口开河：“我认真的。”

“是有过。”开玩笑，他可是附中大名鼎鼎的万佛朝宗！

“说来给我听听啊。”

“我困了。”陈信宏夸张地打了个哈欠。

“喂！”

“别问了，真的。” 语气倏地变冷淡。

“陈信宏。”温尚翊坐直，严肃地叫他的全名，“我犹豫了很久，我知道你不想提，所以也没问过。可是我觉得应该要说清楚。老实说，我们两个，也许除了当年一起弹吉他把马子之外，没什么共同点了，我常常不明白你在想什么。可我还是好希望能一直陪在你身边，看看是什么把你变成了现在这样。所以你愿不愿意老实告诉我，你消失的那个暑假，到底发生什么了？”

“你想多了，什么都没发生。”陈信宏生硬地掐断话题，“我去睡觉。”

不知谁家还在放烟花，“砰”的一声，夜空被短暂点亮，旋即陷入无尽黑暗。


	5. 2-2 命运像失控的马戏 小丑开始哭泣

如果让阿信为高二暑假指定一个色彩，他或许会选择惨烈的红色。

虽然他并没有亲眼见到目击者口中“血色漫天”的场景。

那天从怪兽家离开，阿信下公车后和平常一样慢慢悠悠晃荡回家。他一路哼着歌，没在意沿路多出许多行色匆匆的陌生人。巷子走到一半他才记起还没有给弟弟买礼物，又转头去附近的文具店，挑了一套彩色铅笔。弟弟不仅长得像妈妈，连妈妈的绘画天分也都遗传到一大半；只分到一小半的自己虽然进了美术班，兴趣还是逐渐转移到音乐上去。

后来他翻来覆去思考过这耽搁的半小时怎样改变了自己的生活轨迹。也许他也会被杀死，和家人一道离开这世界；也许他看到了家中的惨象，从此一蹶不振，甚至精神失常。他不知道自己是否该感谢命运的安排。

再后来，他再也不愿意回想命运转折的那天，可是回忆分裂成细碎的片段，牢牢地占据他的每个噩梦。

像是他在院子门口被爸爸的好友杨叔叔拦下，那个看着他长大的中年男人红着眼睛，紧紧抱住他语无伦次地说：“信宏你不要进去，你不会想看到的。”

像是几个有些眼熟的叔叔伯伯在严肃地讨论着什么，他隐约能听见“报仇”“杀光”“灭门”“竹联帮”等等不应该出现在自己生活中的词语。

像是周围充斥着挥之不去的硝烟味道、来来往往的慌乱人群以及他们窸窸窣窣的交谈声，天空一瞬间全黑了，沉沉的夜幕压迫着大地。

像是他汗流浃背，喘不过气，手脚发软，明明没有阳光可是闭上眼看到的仍然是血红色的一片，无尽的绝望仿佛要蔓延到时间尽头。

像是他拼命挣扎着要往房子里去，却看到很多胳膊上有刺青的健壮男人抬出一具具盖着白布的身体，有的胳膊僵硬地支在担架外，他认出其中一只凝结着血痂的手上戴有妈妈心爱的结婚戒指。那一刻时间被无限放慢，他眼睁睁看着闪亮依旧的钻石随着那只苍白的手无意识地一上一下，一上一下，自己伸出手却扑了个空。

像是杨叔叔最后放开他，他拼了命奔进家里，只看到一地狼藉和零星血迹。散落的唱片，摔碎的花瓶，墙壁上的弹印，无一不在提醒他这里刚刚发生了什么。

像是他强逼自己靠墙站直，狠狠地咬着嘴唇不许自己掉眼泪，可是酸涩的感觉在体内四处游走，从胃到心脏，从脚趾到鼻尖。

像是他听到杨叔叔哽咽着说：“信宏，今天开始，我家就是你家。”

在杨叔叔的房间里，阿信听来一个冗长的故事，他多么希望故事里的人物和自己没有任何关系，可是命运弄人，他也是故事中的人物，一个不幸的幸存者。

“你应该从没听你爸爸提到过，你们陈家的帮派在台湾很有势力。没错，说得通俗一些，就是黑道。我们杨家和你家是世交，两个帮派一直相互扶持，只不过这些年杨家更重视在香港的发展。我和你爸爸从小一起长大，所以我再了解他不过。你爸爸抗拒接受被安排好的人生，大学毕业后就自己出来做生意，也不让自己的孩子再卷进去。他能这么潇洒，也是因为有你伯伯能撑起家里的事情，呵，不像我家只有我一个能接我爸爸的班。

可是你爸爸终究不能避免和家里保持联系，而你弟弟是你们家族有意培养的接班人，这次的十六岁生日自然要邀请全家来参加。可恨那人蠢蠢欲动等待已久，正好给了他一个下手的机会。

那个人，是你伯伯的副手，你可能没有见过他。他表面忠心耿耿，但多来年处心积虑想夺取你们陈家的财富、金钱、地位，占为己有。前些年我有留意到他的异常，但都没能引起足够的警惕心，也就没有跟你伯伯提过，不然在别人看来我就是在挑拨离间。

所以，等我接到消息赶到你家，已经太晚了。不过……”杨叔叔平稳的叙述出现了波折，他的声音开始颤抖，“我……其实见到你爸爸最后一面了。他请我代为保护你……我再三考虑，如果你留在这里，还是会成为他们的目标，还是跟我回香港吧，我答应你爸爸的，一定会做到。”

阿信根本消化不了这么多信息，杨叔叔的最后一句话像回音一样在他心间回荡，面对长辈的殷切目光，他无力地点了头。

“我已经派手下去追杀那个人了，你放心，哪怕拼到鱼死网破，我也要帮你报这个仇。警察和媒体那边我也会摆平，不让这件事被太多人知道。”

“谢谢叔叔。”

“信宏，你是男生，所以我向你提出一个合理的要求：要坚强。不管今天发生的事情有多么难以接受，你都要面对现实，好不好？”

阿信不说话，眼睛里滚动的泪水出卖了他的心思。

“唉，你还有什么问题么？没有的话，有谁要告别么，比如——小女朋友？抓紧时间打电话说声再见吧，我们马上就要去机场。”杨叔叔刻意活跃气氛。

阿信条件反射般想到了怪兽。

给他打电话？说什么？说家破人亡的我如今要逃命去香港，你自己保重？他能想象到怪兽充满同情心的眼神，但他不能想象自己在好友面前是个需要保护的弱者。

临走前看到的怪兽那张红扑扑的脸浮现在眼前。阿信知道，怪兽计划好了明天有十分重要的“大事”要做，而且这么晚了，温妈妈一定已经睡了。

温妈妈……

妈妈……

阿信的胃一阵剧烈抽搐。眼泪不争气地滚出眼眶。

杨叔叔见阿信久久不开口，又说：“不然去了香港再联系，不急在这一两天，是不是？”

阿信点头，翻腾的胃慢慢平息。

“那么你有什么东西要带上么？”

“我……不想回去……”软弱的感情主导了他的思想，他不敢面对鲜血淋漓的伤口。

“好，我会找人收拾，都原封不动地留给你。至于葬礼……”杨叔叔顿了顿，显然是在克制悲伤的情绪，“等到事情都解决了，我带你回台湾来办。”

“谢谢叔叔。”

虽然这只是机械的回答，但阿信确实对杨叔叔十分感激。

一个小时后阿信背着书包走上飞机，他的人生就此彻底拐了弯。

小型飞机在深夜驶近香港，遥远的万家灯火微弱得可以忽略，唯有下方一片茫茫海面让阿信印象深刻。可是看得久了，小小的窗外所见都模糊成浓郁的黑色，像一个黑洞般吸住他的视线。

一辆引擎声大得惊人的路虎揽胜在停机坪接了阿信和杨叔叔上车。阿信望着防弹车窗后面明明暗暗的霓虹招牌，不由想起香港老电影中那些经典镜头，想起十个小时之前自己还在跟怪兽说想去家驹的墓。恍如隔世。他读了那么多书看了那么多电影，却是到此时此刻才真正懂得这个词的意思。恍恍惚惚中，怪兽家的快乐下午仿佛已是属于上个世纪的回忆。

怪兽啊怪兽，等到他发现自己消失，至少会是两天之后了吧？那个笨蛋一定想不出自己来到哪儿。

一片沉寂中，杨叔叔突兀地开口：“应该有很多人跟你说过，你和你爸爸很像。”

“是。”那一句“哥哥像爸爸，弟弟像妈妈”简直听腻了。

杨叔叔又不说话了。阿信关于怪兽的念头却就此被打断，全部心思回到黑暗的当下。

路虎沿着狭窄的山路蜿蜒而上，停在一栋大房子前。杨叔叔领着阿信走进富丽堂皇的客厅，电话铃适时响起。

“是我。”声音低沉，语气威严。

“好。”紧锁的眉头舒展开来。

短短两句话之后，杨叔叔如释重负地对阿信说：“这算是好消息。那个人被我的手下杀死了，血债血还，你可以宽心了。”

可惜阿信并没有同样的感觉。黑夜很黑，即使整个客厅灯火通明，也不过是行将就木的星星之火。

“赶紧去休息吧，我带你去房间，什么都别想，好好睡一觉。”

再舒适的房间对阿信来说都只是个可以独处的空间。他一动不动地坐在床上，责备自己为什么不早早回家，就不该跟怪兽一直聊天的，名义上的补习害自己独自苟活。他恨黑道无情，恨杀戮残忍，恨人性贪婪，恨命运无常，恨台北，恨香港，恨周围的一切，恨这柔软的床垫，晃眼的灯光，刺骨的冷气。

他恨自己的大脑还没有停止转动，杨叔叔的解释让他明白了之前的许多谜团。为什么爸爸从不说起自家亲戚的工作，为什么过年过节全家团聚的时刻大伯极少出现，为什么每次杨叔叔上门拜访，爸爸都是又开心又愁眉不展的纠结表情……

可他还有太多的疑问。妈妈知道爸爸家的背景么？她的父母早亡和这个有关系么？爸爸的成长过程是挣扎在黑暗与光明之间么？陈家是如何发展到“很有势力”的？……

他不敢想昨天的事情，就努力往前回想，追溯历史，刨根问底。

但再也不会有人回答他。再也不会。

天亮以后，阿信走到阳台，俯瞰脚下的陌生城市。照理说应该有许多人已经起床，为生计奔波忙碌，但是他看见的是一座被浓雾笼罩的死城，没有人行走，没有车辆移动，没有灯光亮起，没有音乐播放。

阿信有点想跳下去，看看香港是否真的死气沉沉，连阳光都无法穿透。

尽管在盛夏，尽管来到比台湾更靠近赤道的地方，山上的风却极冷，仿佛一把锋利的刀，穿过他的血肉，让寒意渗进骨髓。

而对于自那以后的人生，阿信应该会选择灰色来代表。

不是白，不是黑，是中间的模糊地带，无法言喻，不可定义，就如同他的生活，像是生活在别人的生活里面。

整个八月阿信过得晨昏颠倒。大多数时候阿信宁愿一个人待着，而不是承受杨叔叔和他女儿关心的眼神，勉强开口说出礼貌而虚伪的言辞。夜里他喜欢躺在阳台的地面上看星空，感觉浩渺宇宙要将自己的灵魂一丝一丝地抽走；白天他则完全靠安眠药来强迫自己的大脑停止运转，近似于昏迷的睡眠让他整日头痛欲裂。他不哭，不笑，不悲伤，不开心，比麻木地生存多，比积极地生活少。

从台湾带来的书包被阿信丢在房间的角落，他努力不去看它，以防勾起任何和过去有关的回忆。然而在这个满是粤语和陌生人的城市，书包就是他唯一的知己，它只需要静静地待在那儿，对他来说已是莫大的慰藉。

独处意味着寂静，而过多的寂静会让人发疯。某天阿信关了灯坐在黑暗中，用被子紧紧裹住自己发呆。等他清醒过来的时候，发现自己正在一下下地用头去撞墙，一边还唱起了歌，那首小时候常常听爸爸在哼唱的“天黑黑，要落雨”。

疼痛使他发觉自己原来是在想念音乐。自然地，他毫不犹豫从书包里拿出随身听，按了播放键，熟悉的音乐响起。只有轻柔的旋律，没有自己的歌声。

——是怪兽弹的《Tears in Heaven》，阿信偷偷录的。那时怪兽刚买了新吉他，琴音厚重饱满，加之弹奏者因琴颈宽厚、弹得吃力而刻意放慢了速度，旋律更显忧伤。

“Would you know my name, if I saw you in heaven?（如果在天堂遇见你，你能否叫出我的名？）  
Will it be the same, if I saw you in heaven?（如果在天堂遇见你，一切是否一如往昔？）  
……  
I'll find my way, through night and day,（我将从日与夜中找寻到自己的路径，）  
'Coz I know, I just can't stay here in heaven.（因为我知道，我无法停留在这里。）”

他轻轻哼唱，忍耐了太久的眼泪终于夺眶而出。

就这样，在无数个清醒的深夜里，《Tears in Heaven》与光年外沉默的猎户天狼织女一道陪伴着阿信，让他不至于在安静和寂寞中陷得太深。

也许是夜深风露重，开学前阿信大病一场，没能准时去杨叔叔安排好的国际学校报到。他发烧到昏昏沉沉的时候还在想，高中两年的英文课上他基本都和周公相伴，除了摇滚乐，和英文几乎没有接触，这样去了学校一定很丢脸。

在台北生活的十几年中，阿信曾经见过杨叔叔的女儿Cindy几次，两个同龄人勉强算认识。如今重逢，虽然长大后的她也算符合阿信对正妹的要求，但是举手投足间浓浓的港女范儿让阿信对她敬而远之。

相反，Cindy对阿信非常热情，嘘寒问暖，无微不至。尤其是在大家一同返回台北参加陈家集体葬礼的时候，Cindy细心地拉着爸爸走开，留阿信一个人在墓地坐了半天。那些无人看见的眼泪、无人聆听的自白，都交付给沉默的空气，由时间稀释。

离开台北前，杨叔叔特意找了阿信单独谈话。

“我知道你对台北感情很深，毕竟这是你长大的地方，到处都有和家人有关的回忆。只要你愿意，你可以选择留下来。只不过，我很担心这里还有那个小人的余党，我也担心你容易触景生情……”

“我会回香港。”阿信说得斩钉截铁。在伤口愈合前，他选择逃离，而香港是个合适的避风港。

Cindy很高兴还能和阿信生活在同一个屋檐下，回去的飞机上更加多话：“相信我，你会发现香港其实蛮好的，有得吃有得玩。”

阿信心不在焉地点点头，表示自己听到了。

“油麻地有间戏院，专放冷门的电影；八仙岭上有个安静的湖，那儿完全没有城市的感觉；大澳有个阿伯做鸡蛋仔，是炭烧的哦！”Cindy慷慨介绍自己寻获的宝贝，满怀期待。

阿信望着她，这回是认真地点头：“好，麻烦你带我去。”

回到香港后，阿信好几次想要打电话给怪兽，却发现两个月前还背得滚瓜烂熟的那个号码，如今他只确定开头是02。

阿信第五次把听筒重重地搁回电话机，回过头看见了Cindy。

“嘿，去睇戏么？今天有《圣诞夜惊魂》。”Cindy假装自己什么都没看见的本领一贯高明。她像个男孩子似的拍拍阿信的肩膀，发出让他难以拒绝的邀请。

电影院的灯渐次熄灭，阿信的神思还停留在拨不出的号码。

也许那场重病烧坏了他的脑子，也许他只是不想再牵挂着痛苦的过去。

不如，大家互不相扰，各自开始新生活。不过两年时光而已，很快就会忘记的，不管是自己，还是那个北七。

阿信从没有跟怪兽提到，那天训导主任除了向自己宣布留级的消息，还严肃警告他，不要继续影响优等生温尚翊的大好前途。

在别人眼里，阿信从此过得奢华而安逸。住山顶豪宅，有名车接送，读国际学校，稳稳当当，一步都没有差错。

只有阿信自己知道，这样正确又谨慎的步调由何而来。他收起了玩心，把全部的注意力集中在平安度日。他制定了日程表并且严格执行，他把每一天过得都像是前一天的复制品，他不允许别人轻易参与自己的生活，他任由一颗年轻的心日复一日地冷却。

Cindy和阿信逐渐变得熟悉。他们可以钻进老戏院看一整天的小众电影，也可以在海边坐一整个下午而一句话都不说。在6月30号，Cindy还主动提起：“想去看看家驹的墓么？我知道在哪儿，我每年都去。”

由此Cindy成为阿信最要好的朋友，在香港最要好的朋友。

杨叔叔似乎很乐意见到他们两个一起行动，无论是言辞上还是行动上都给予超乎寻常的支持。阿信装傻不去想这父女俩的动机，他显然对此没有任何兴趣；Cindy也很聪明地什么都不说，只是尽力让阿信生活得多姿多彩些。

混沌的时光不会流逝得更慢，转眼就到了阿信选择大学专业的时候。

“信宏，你去读管理学，来接我的班吧。陈家就这么垮掉，终究很可惜；杨家下一代也只有Cindy一个女孩子，不适合沾染这些。我看你小小年纪，为人处事却很有大将风范，一定能挑起大梁。”杨叔叔放下架子，诚恳地劝阿信。

阿信摇头：“对不起，我不想再让它发展下去。”

“那么，报仇呢？你不想报仇么？”

“那个人不是已经死了么……”对于伤口，阿信避之不及。

杨叔叔突然动怒：“陈信宏，我对你很失望！养了你这几年，竟然没能让你有一点感恩之心！你有没有想过九泉之下冤死的家人？你有没有认识到这个世界的规则？成王败寇！你如果不去做强者，就只能任由强者欺凌！” 

“首先，我很感谢叔叔你为我做的一切，我会尽我所能回报你，不过在那之前，我只能先欠着你的恩情。其次，冤冤相报何时了，这一切早就应该终结。再有，我相信我爸爸妈妈也会支持我的决定。妈妈说过很多次，希望我们能去读设计，把她的天分发扬光大。”阿信直视杨叔叔的眼睛，平静地说完。在怒气冲天的长辈面前，他的手紧紧按住膝盖。

不知怎么，杨叔叔的气势轰然倒塌：“你不愧是他的儿子……罢了，随你去吧。”他缓缓走上楼梯，高大的背影显得十分疲惫。

他？她？阿信并不在意他指的是爸爸还是妈妈。

而相似的对话，在阿信大学毕业前夕重复了一次。一样是阿信冷静面对，杨叔叔怒气冲天却又无可奈何。

Cindy躲在楼梯的拐角，一字不漏地听完整段对话。当疲惫的阿信路过她的身边，她说：“我支持你。”

阿信难得地露出笑容，只不过那笑容转瞬即逝。

Cindy下一句话留住了拔脚要走的阿信：“而且我觉得，你是想回台北的。”面对阿信诧异的目光，Cindy了然地笑，“要我说，你是在等自己闯出一片天地，然后风风光光地回去。别惊讶，这几年最了解你的人一定是我。”

“……谢谢你。”阿信心中暖流激荡。

当地铁站里布满台湾旅游广告的时候，阿信刚好以月神夜的名字夺得第一座新人奖杯。他想，是时候回去了。


	6. 2-3 如果有期待 我想最好是不说

无论是公历还是农历，新年都已经不能成为脱胎换骨重新做人的充分理由。陈信宏有时候怀疑自己的人生可能就这样下去，以多重身份胡乱地生活，直到死亡。

温尚翊成为他人生中最不确定的因素，除夕夜那段尴尬的对话反而让他们进一步靠近。他会在下班后叫上陈信宏去逛唱片行，在空闲的周末硬拉着陈信宏陪自己喝酒看NBA，连续加班的时候还会把温三一丢给陈信宏照顾。陈信宏因此改了不少作息习惯，对着电脑的时间不知不觉少了许多；有时写文章画图太累了，清理房间中散落的猫毛是不错的休息方式。

这天的午饭，又因为温尚翊一时兴起，他们回到那家日式拉面店。

也许是老顾客温尚翊太久没有光顾，连店老板都出来迎接他们俩，还叽里咕噜说了一长串日语。而非常出乎陈信宏意料地，温尚翊竟然用流利的日语和老板聊起天来。陈信宏被晾在一边，只能研究品种丰富的菜单，顺便看看墙上的海报有什么变化。

“你们在聊什么？”十多分钟后，温尚翊终于在桌边坐定，陈信宏等得极不耐烦。

“没有啦，他就说我好久没来，问我去哪了。”温尚翊笑得很无害，“他说要试一下叉烧拉面，他刚刚改良过叉烧的做法。”

“你什么时候学的日语？”

“高中就开始了，没告诉你罢了。”温尚翊一副无所谓的样子，“松本还说温泉蛋也蛮受欢迎。”

“松本？”

“店老板啦。哈哈，说起来最开始认识他就是因为他姓松本，我当然很好奇啊。”

陈信宏对于向音乐方面转换的话题非常满意：“他不会也叫松本孝宏吧？”

“他叫松本信宏。”温尚翊大笑。

陈信宏冷哼一声：“一点都不好笑。”

“我才不信。”温尚翊赌气地跟陈信宏对视，陈信宏也定定地看着温尚翊的眼睛，看到恼怒、快乐、骄傲、孩子气都写在他黑白分明的眼眸中。他又想到了那个词——明眸善睐。一个词勾连起过去和现在，时间在流逝，有些东西却始终不变。

于是陈信宏败下阵来，抿嘴一笑，算是认输。

温尚翊心满意足，一碗拉面吃得酣畅淋漓，末了抹抹嘴说：“我有信心做出更好吃的温泉蛋。”

“是因为你姓温么？”陈信宏说完才发觉今天他们俩都跟对方的名字较上了劲。

“切。林北可是远近闻名的大厨，上次的麻辣锅只是牛刀小试。”

陈信宏不理他，按自己的慢节奏吃面。温尚翊随手拿了旁边的报纸来看，没看多久就皱着眉放下：“阿信你最近工作怎么样？很忙么？”

“还不是那样，玛莎整天催我。不过和律师大人比，我就知足啦。”

“那就好。”温尚翊把报纸扔回原位，“啊你不是说想重新买一把吉他，吃完就去吧？附近就有一间很大的乐器行。”

“OK啊，不过你今天很闲厚？”

“也不是啦，不过既然是周末，难得放松一下啦。”温尚翊叹了口气，“说来这个案子持续好几个月了，不知道什么时候是个头，扯上黑道就是麻烦。”

陈信宏不动声色地问：“什么黑道？”

“就两个帮派火并啊，结果牵涉到过去的案子，一团乱麻。”温尚翊不愿意多说工作的事情，接着聊吉他，“那家有一把Gibson SG双头龙哦，我之前上下班都要拐去看一眼，然后就有勇气面对苦难的生活了。”

“Jimmy Page那个？厉害。我这种吉他废物完全不能想象十二根弦要怎么弹。”陈信宏自嘲地笑笑。

“你的天分不在吉他上。”温尚翊认真地说。

“喂，这一点都不像安慰！”

陈信宏将崭新的Yamaha电箱吉他安放于墙角，想着在隔壁相对应的位置有温尚翊那把Gibson就很开心。然后他打开电脑，对着空白文档发呆。这一篇写什么好呢？既然说到Jimmy Page，不如就从《Stairway to Heaven》谈起。

他习惯性地开了浏览器，搜索相关资料，顺带逛逛各大论坛，却发现了热门话题“月神夜抄袭”。虽然常在网络上见过自己的化名，但这次着实不是什么正面的言论。他知晓虚拟世界中纷纷扰扰无须深究，所以决定先打电话给消息灵通的蔡升晏。

陈信宏掏出手机，毫不意外地看到最近联系人都是温尚翊，想到好友读报的反应，心里大概明白了几分。他翻到蔡升晏的号码，又觉得事情有些蹊跷。既然都成了热门话题，怎么都没有记者找上事件主角？

“都被我挡住了啊。”蔡升晏说得满不在乎，“这不是怕影响你工作的情绪嘛。”

“到底怎么回事？”

“有个人在网上爆料说你抄了他的作品，哗众取宠呗。”

陈信宏将信将疑：“如果他没有证据，应该也不会引起讨论吧？”

“这个人没有选在你拿奖的时机，是为了避免炒作的嫌疑，这一着很漂亮。”看来蔡升晏已经彻底地研究过这件事，“可是我觉得小事一桩啦，他确实拿不出什么像样的证据。”

“那就好。不过为什么不早告诉我？”

“为了你好啊，学、长。”蔡升晏强调着陌生的称呼。

“少来这一套。”

“好啦，你别浪费时间看那些东西了，文章什么时候能交给我？”

“看我心情。”陈信宏先是冷淡回应，然后又补充一句，“玛莎，谢了。”

蔡升晏冷嘲热讽：“哟，学长突然这么客气，学弟我担当不起。”

陈信宏把所有疑窦抛到一边，找出几张Led Zeppelin的唱片塞进音响，把音量调到最大。他十指如飞敲击键盘的时候，手机响了，来电显示是许久不见的王力宏。

“Hey，阿信！”始终如一的开场白。

“嗯，什么事？”

“出来喝杯coffee吧，我有话跟你说。”王力宏的语气很奇怪，不像是征求意见，更像是强硬的命令。不过考虑到他ABC的身份，错误的口吻也是情有可原。

陈信宏走进咖啡厅，在偏僻的角落里找到王力宏。

“你坐吧。”王力宏也不起身，“喝点什么？My treat.”

“谢谢，不过不用了，我不喝咖啡。请你直说，找我什么事？”

王力宏冷冷地说：“陈信宏，你不用伪装。我知道你表面上客气，心里其实高傲得不得了。比起其他人，I know you better.”

陈信宏猜不透对方到底想说什么。

“这几天，抄袭的事情也算闹得蛮大的，你怎么完全没反应？”

“我今天才知道。”陈信宏虽然觉得他问得奇怪，但还是实话实说。

王力宏冷笑：“蔡升晏也真沉得住气，他不怕耽误了事情么。”

陈信宏眯起眼睛：“难道这件事跟你有关？”

“果然，和聪明人说话很轻松。不过在谈正事之前，你愿不愿意正面回答我，为什么去年五月你消失了好几天，再出现就和那个姓蔡的签好了合同？Frankly我的公司肯定是更好的选择，我开给你的条件简直要超过你的value，更不用说我之前给过你的那么多帮助，你居然一点都不thankful。”

“我和他早就认识。”抛开和蔡升晏的私交不谈，王力宏所谓的帮助全都是不请自来。陈信宏相信，凭自己的实力，就算没有那些浮夸的公关功夫，要取得如今的地位也并非难事。

“这不是个像样的答案。”王力宏非常不满地提高音量。

陈信宏无所谓地耸肩：“我没有义务解释。”

“Well, well.”王力宏的手紧握成拳，他努力克制着自己的脾气，“OK，那我告诉你，既然是我一手把你捧上神坛，我就有能力让你……”陈信宏看出王力宏在搜刮自己可怜的中文词汇量，“……让你万劫不复。但是，我也能拯救你。你到时候千万别忘了这一点。”

“到时候？”

“这是我对你的报复。我正式向你宣战。”王力宏说得很认真，可是陈信宏很想笑。

王力宏那张长脸此刻显得非常邪气：“陈、信、宏，如果不能得到你，我就毁了你。”

陈信宏深刻怀疑自己是否生活在三流言情小说的世界里。

陈信宏没想到王力宏的报复如此来势汹汹。

先是爆料者抢先召开新闻发布会，声泪俱下地控诉剽窃他人心血的月神夜名利双收，辛勤工作的自己被人当了垫脚石；紧接着有记者挖掘出月神夜的黑道背景，怀疑他的成功离不开黑道势力的暗中支持，更由此断定他的大多数获奖作品并非原创。有些报道触碰到了事实真相的冰山一角，有些却夸大其辞，说“著名设计师Y”是“黑道太子爷”，暗指他的家族近年来多次组织参与贩毒、杀人等恶劣案件，并爆出他和“台湾第一大帮派的接班人杨小姐”有婚约。

舆论一边倒地同情那个叫做阿绿的设计师，即使他迟迟不能提供有力的证据。人民群众将对不良社会治安的不满转移到了月神夜这里，却不深思这一切的背后是否有人在操控。也有不少觊觎月神夜的设计师借机落井下石，无所不用其极地诋毁他和他的作品。陈信宏在业内没有朋友，独来独往、目中无人终于让他受尽了苦头。

本应春光明媚的三月，却连续刮风下雨。新闻说，本年度第一个热带风暴即将来袭。

陈信宏完全不关心天气。月神夜虽只是他的躯壳之一，却是他赖以生存的基础。为了躲开不必要的关注，他连续在家里待了一个星期，不看电视不读报纸不连网络，不接电话不回短信不查邮件，几乎不和任何人联络。他有时甚至有回到十年前的错觉，自己辛苦努力得来的一切被轻易否定，想要摆脱和黑暗过去的牵连却藕断丝连，好像兜兜转转还是回到一无所有的起点。

他自然不会向王力宏妥协。他的人生就像是偷来的，苟延残喘，如果连自尊都保不住，还有什么继续的必要？

可他也没有办法与王力宏对抗。媒体已经被对方控制住，无论怎么挣扎都只是螳臂当车。

所以他多想问问命运——为什么总是针对我？

这天电闪雷鸣、风雨交加，似乎和前几日没什么不同。不过如果陈信宏愿意打开电视，他会看到强烈台风讯号的发布。可他只是望着窗外黑云压城，左手紧紧按住琴弦，常年养尊处优所以养得白嫩的指尖被锋利的金属弦勒出深深的鲜红凹痕。

还好他能听见门铃声。温尚翊的围裙上沾有狼狈的油渍，但丝毫不影响他灿烂的笑容：“来我家吃饭吧，我知道今天没人给你送外卖。”他说得很寻常，就像多年前他无数次地说“来我家吃饭吧，我妈今天还烤了饼干”一样自然。

陈信宏没有问“你怎么知道”。他了解，没有为什么，温尚翊就是知道，知道自己不愿意见其他人但是可能愿意见他，知道自己足不出户每天靠外卖过活，知道实实在在的雨中送饭比人们所说的雪中送炭更暖心。

一走进温家大门，陈信宏就闻到饭菜的香味，顿时放松了许多。家里做的吃食当然不同于快餐店千篇一律的产品，虽然这可能只是他的心理作用。

“要说你设计的厨房真是好用。”温尚翊戴上手套，打开烤箱，“我也说不出具体好在哪，就是用起来超赞的！”

“谢谢。我都不知道这是不是我设计的。”陈信宏苦笑。他不想等到温尚翊先提到这个话题，于是主动说起。

“当然是你设计的！”一句话脱口而出，眼神毫不闪躲，“阿信，我才不会相信那些乱七八糟的报道，我相信你。”

即使我真的有和你立场相对的黑道背景？即使隔了没有音讯的十年时间？再次地，陈信宏了解，自己不用多费口舌去问一个“为什么”。就如同当年冲动地决定去训导主任办公室门口放鞭炮报复，完全不用考虑后果，因为有他陪在身边；就如同漫无边际的想象之中，哪怕温尚翊说要杀人灭口，自己也会立刻去制定计划、准备工具、随时待命。

“其实，只要没有人质疑‘拱廊’，我就放心了。”陈信宏忽地笑了。“我相信你”，四个字看似俗套白烂却恰到好处，他想这个话题可以就此带过。

温尚翊也笑：“你坐吧，马上开饭。”他回头看着烤箱内部，惊叫出声，“干！”

“怎么？”

温尚翊苦着脸拿出一块硬邦邦黑乎乎的牛扒，和断裂成两半的烤盘。

十五分钟后陈信宏和温尚翊一人端了一碗泡面，就着没有做砸的红烧鱼，吃得也颇为开心。窗外风雨大作，对他们全无影响。

“我居然还忘了煮饭。”温尚翊很是懊恼。本打算用一顿大餐解救陈信宏的，却漏洞百出，丢脸极了。

陈信宏自从去了香港就再没有吃过泡面，所以能够由衷地说：“泡面很赞啦，面条软硬适中，汤底鲜美无比，卷心菜非常入味，这个煮鸡蛋也比温泉蛋好吃一百倍。”

“因为我忙起来的时候天天泡面呐！”温尚翊被夸得眉开眼笑。

陈信宏皱眉：“你少吃泡面，这比喝酒还不健康。”

“人生得意须尽欢。吃得开心就好，想那么多干什么？”

“你是在透支生命。”

温尚翊斟酌着，在“我愿意用宽度换长度”和“你活得太谨慎，不累么”之中，哪一句比较温和，却发觉不同的人生观本身就已经是一道布满倒刺的墙，如何翻越都会刺伤。

他不怕自己受伤，他只是不想伤害餐桌对面那个人。

所以他选择沉默。

陈信宏没有察觉温尚翊的沉默有何特别。他唤了温三一到身边，挑了鱼脸肉喂给它吃：“好吃么？好吃就给阿信哥笑一个。”

“喵——”温三一这一声叫得格外满足。它的腿伤好得七七八八了，整只猫的精神状态都积极起来。

“三一啊，怪兽哥是不是虐待你呀？”陈信宏嘴唇上扬的弧度与温三一惊人地相似，“整天带着你吃泡面……”

温尚翊双手叉腰，姿势很霸气：“喂！我可是买最好的猫粮给它吃！”

“原来怪兽哥都不愿意亲自做饭给你吃啊，真没良心……”话音还没落，陈信宏就仿佛听到温尚翊在恶狠狠地磨牙，于是笑得开怀。和他待在一起总是轻松愉快，随便聊些什么都很舒心，不用顾忌，无须猜测。甚至相对无言也不会觉得尴尬，似乎有一支无声的乐曲能让他们的心脏以相同的节奏跳动，于是一个表情一个动作都不需要过多的说明。

他想，这一定是因为，温尚翊是全世界最了解自己的人。毫无疑问，没有之一。

所以，为了让他更了解自己，是不是该把那些往事都告诉他呢？已经下定的不再提的决心，开始动摇。

饭后，两个人有说有笑地清洗餐具，收拾厨房。然后温尚翊将陈信宏送出门，又不放心地说：“如果有什么帮得上忙的……”

陈信宏微笑着接话：“我一定会告诉你。”

温尚翊这才点了头，挥挥手，关上门。

陈信宏看着温尚翊的笑脸消失在门后，长长地呼出一口气，闭上眼感受着剧烈的心跳。

——最近和他一起待着的时候，怎么总有些心神不宁？ 

一想到又要回去面对抄袭事件，陈信宏很是心烦，拿钥匙开门的动作都不由自主地变得拖沓。然而蔡升晏的电话还是准时到来：“阿信，我下定决心了，我们抓紧时间起诉吧。现在这样的舆论走向已经很难控制了，还是该用法律来解决问题。妈的王力宏这个小人，居然敢在太岁头上动土！”

陈信宏态度消极：“其实你只要跟我解约，就不用麻烦了。”

“屁咧，你当我蔡升晏是什么人啊？”

“……”

“而且要不是我一时大意，也不会这么麻烦啊……”蔡升晏好像表达出了一种叫做内疚的情绪。

“不是你的错。”

“我也没说是我的错，你少自作多情了。”蔡升晏语速快得惊人，“说到起诉，就要请个好律师，可以找怪兽吧？”

“不行！他不做民事案件。”

“我没说就找他，我是说他肯定认识一些厉害的律师啊，而且这种事找其他人帮忙也不放心。你反应那么大干什么？”

“哦。”陈信宏摸摸鬓角。

“总之我们一定要抢占先机。你快去找怪兽吧，然后call我，等天气好了我们见面再详细说。干，这台风真讨厌。”

陈信宏都要挂电话了，又听到蔡升晏阴阳怪气地说：“我知道你们刚刚一起吃了午饭。”

“所以？”

“没什么，拜。”蔡升晏迅速收了线。

陈信宏知道跟这种人没什么好计较的，他要是不愿意说，你什么都问不出来。心想，相比打电话，好像他更愿意和温尚翊面对面地说正事。所以他拿了钥匙，走出家门，按响隔壁的门铃。

站在和自家一模一样的门口，他猛地意识到自己很期待再度见到正在靠近的那张脸，即使他们分别还不到三个小时。他也很享受这种感觉，想见他了，出门拐个弯就到，如此简单，如此靠近。

陈信宏高中时候无数次出入温家，却从没有见过温爸爸。温尚翊没有主动说起，陈信宏也就不问，所以他没想到温尚翊竟然是全台湾首屈一指的大律师的儿子。

如今坐在资深大律师的办公桌对面，虽是知名设计师的身份，陈信宏乖乖地收起自负和骄矜，以晚辈该有的尊敬礼节对待温爸爸。

“你就是陈信宏？”温爸爸的眼神即使透过厚厚的镜片，也依旧显得无比锐利，像是数九寒天的冷风；看来温尚翊比较像妈妈，春日般和煦，毫无锋芒，所以就算他有讨厌且顽固的脸盲症，人缘也极好。

陈信宏恭恭敬敬地点头：“是。”

“陈信宏，月神夜。月神夜，陈信宏。哼，你出息了。”温爸爸一声冷哼，陈信宏不由得提高警戒等级，全副武装地等待问题砸过来。

“我早就听说过你。”温爸爸面无表情地说，“听温尚翊说你很有才气。哼，不知道是真是假。”

陈信宏对各种各样的质疑早已习惯，自然就把重点放在前一句上——怪兽跟爸爸说他陈信宏很有才气？

温爸爸将往事娓娓道来：“高二那年，他成绩退步很严重，我找他谈话，批评他乱交朋友。谁知这孩子没头没脑地只说了句‘阿信很有才气’，就什么都不肯解释了。他啊，骨子里还是像我，固执得很，认定的事情就不会变。”

陈信宏张了张口，却一个字也说不出来。原来，在自己被训导主任教育的时候，温尚翊也面对着很大的压力。而他的选择也是和自己一样，对外界的干扰一字不提，小心地保护这段珍贵的情谊。

可自己还是一声不吭地消失了。

陈信宏内疚得无以复加。

温爸爸咳嗽了一声，陈信宏立刻回过神，紧张地望着不怒自威的大律师。

“我们现在来说说这案子。”温爸爸严肃地说。

资深大律师显然不是空得虚名，他简洁明了地分析了当下情况，指出案件发展方向和症结所在，举出相似的案例并作细致比较，最后总结陈词说这个案子他有60%的把握赢下。

然后温爸爸面色稍霁：“现在，我要以温爸爸的身份啰嗦几句。”

陈信宏表示自己洗耳恭听。“听说你后来去了香港。出于自私的角度，其实我蛮乐意的。我一度很担心你们玩音乐玩得太投入，会荒废学业。现在你们都走上了正道，有自己的事业，这很好。至于报纸上说到的什么黑道背景，我不想多问，毕竟和这个案子没有关系。不过既然温尚翊把你当做最好的朋友——他之前可从没有求过我帮忙——我还是希望你本身清清白白的，不然他会很难过。”

“温叔叔你放心，我从没有触犯法律，或是恶意侵犯别人的利益。”陈信宏热血翻涌。

“那就好。我会再联系你。”温爸爸眼神示意陈信宏可以走人了。

陈信宏走出律师事务所，才发觉自己早已出了一身汗。他不求温爸爸能喜欢自己，毕竟自己曾有不学无术的留级生形象，现在又添了个“黑道太子爷”的身份。只要温爸爸对自己不反感，他就已经很满足了。

陈信宏怀疑温尚翊可能在自己身上安了针孔摄像机。他刚在书桌前坐定，就听见门铃声。

“啊我手机没电了所以就来看看你在不在。怎么样？我爸怎么说？”门口的小个子男人劈头盖脸地问。

陈信宏由衷地说：“你爸爸好厉害。” 他故意说得模糊，让人听不出是褒扬还是害怕。

“哈？你不会被吓到了吧。”温尚翊一脸忧虑。

“没有啦，很顺利。”

温尚翊这才露出笑容，给了陈信宏重重的一拳：“害我白担心那么久！”

“如果……那些记者没有瞎说，我家真的是黑道……”陈信宏揉着自家肩膀，吞吞吐吐。

温尚翊完全没有当回事：“黑道又怎样，我还是私生子呢，你会不舒服么？”

陈信宏毫不犹豫地说：“当然不会。”然后他才意识到，温尚翊轻描淡写的一句话，就是温爸爸不在温家出现的真相。私生子？成长过程中，他一定经历了不为人知的伤痛；工作后的这些年，他在律师界混得也怕是不轻松，闲言碎语最伤人。

“我也一样。”温尚翊简短地说。

陈信宏想象着多年以前他面对严厉的爸爸说出“阿信很有才气”的时候，是否也是一样地神情坚定。他微微弯下腰，轻轻地拥住了矮自己一头的、金属一般刚硬的男人：“谢啦。”

“喂陈北七你麦这毛猴！我起鸡母皮了啦！”温尚翊不好意思地叫着。他害羞过了头，以致没有察觉陈信宏异常激烈的心跳。

当然，陈信宏也没有看到温尚翊红透的双颊。

那夜，在淅淅沥沥的春雨声中，陈信宏失眠了。他明明闭了眼，却还能看见温尚翊的笑脸，像一个个放慢的老电影片段，无论怎么翻身都牢牢占据他的脑海。

——唇角缓缓上扬，脸部的线条随之变得柔和，眼里的笑意越积累就越浓郁，像是美酒一般醇厚，叫人深深沉醉，深深迷恋。

一遍，又一遍。背景由窗明几净的吉他社教室转换到蓝天白云下的附中校园，又转换到晚风轻拂的荷花池，到“拱廊”漂亮的玻璃阳台。唯一不变的是那比阳光更耀眼、比月光更温柔、比星光更纯净的笑靥，他好像能从中读出千万条讯息，又好像什么都不懂。

他辗转反侧，于是起床打开所有的灯。白炽灯光线刺眼，他却贪恋能让自己清醒的疼痛，让他能短暂甩开那双明亮的大眼睛。

他觉得很糟糕。好像刚刚才说了再见，可思念之情已经满溢。他不意外，因为他再清楚不过，这感情不是雨后彩虹，不会突然出现也即将突然消失；而是一颗正在靠近的星，光芒越来越炽热，早晚要将自己燃烧成灰烬。

他也不迟钝，他了解这感情的本质。他想要得到，害怕失去；渴望拥有，拒绝错过。

他不犹豫，爱上就爱上了，不因为对方是个模样帅气、性格开朗、很容易得到欣赏的男人，和那些形容词那些定义都没有关系，而因为恰好是他，还好是他，还好有他，曾经共同度过快乐青春，又于无所希望中拯救了自己日趋沉寂的灵魂的那个他。

但他也不开心，因为这个社会还没有开放到能大方祝福同性的爱情，何况……

何况最重要、也最可怕的是，他不知道温尚翊的想法。不知道他如何看待同性恋者，不知道他是否只钟情于异性，更不知道他对自己的感情是否超越了友情。

好在，至少自己在他心中能有个朋友的位置。大概这样就已经足够。

陈信宏紧抿着嘴，又关上了灯。黑暗让他感觉很安全，心事都被藏好，无人知晓。

那人就在隔壁。说是一墙之隔，其实是一门之隔。只有设计师月神夜知道，这两间公寓的唯一区别是，自己的书橱背后藏着一扇只能单向打开的门，通往隔壁的书房。

他也没有跟刘冠佑说明，这两间公寓连在一起，轮廓可以大致勾勒出爱心的形状。而因为出售的只是其中一间，没有其他人发现这潜在的卖点。

最初的想法是当一次月老，把房子卖给一对有缘的憨人，所以坚持要和每一个潜在的顾客交谈，怎料到这让他等到了故人的到来？又怎料到自己鬼使神差地决定住进另外一间？

现在想来，也许那时心里就有了节外生枝的念头。

都是命运，都是注定。

正如此刻，镜面对称的两间卧室里，他们以相同的方向躺在床上。只不过一个睡得实实在在，另一个整夜烦恼。

烦恼风雨无情，烦恼世事无常。烦恼自己明明该集中注意力在官司上，却不可避免地分了心。烦恼心中的火重新被点燃，却什么都不能说。


	7. 3-1 飞过那片茫茫人海 我的故事被风吹散

相比不可捉摸的人心走向，法律条文生硬的条条框框更让陈信宏安心。官司顺利赢下，他是有理的那一方，蔡升晏大呼老天有眼。

然而网络上又没完没了地生出“黑道势力渗透到法院”的传闻，王力宏的公关能力让陈信宏输得心服口服。

陈信宏有一次想过，如果自己说出十年前的惨案，大家应该就能了解，他对黑道避之不及；但也许又有人会认为他由此发觉了黑道的力量，深受诱惑，从此走上黑暗的不归路。

他不是那些藏在网络背后不用为自己言论负责的人，他无法体会他们的思维模式。而现在的他真的累了。原本入行就是为了达成妈妈生前的心愿，陈信宏一直认为如果弟弟还在，他会成为比自己更加出色的设计师。所以没怎么经过深思熟虑，陈信宏就决定暂时退出这一行。蔡升晏没多说什么，挥挥手批给他无限期的带薪休假。

发布暂退宣言的当晚，陈信宏听到阳台上有人在叫自己。

“阿信！阿信！”温尚翊看到陈信宏出现，笑了，“我就试试看的，觉得在阳台喊话比按门铃好玩。”

陈信宏恨不得举手欢迎这样的亲昵状态：“那以后都这样好了。”

“好啊！对了，我下周要去一趟香港，你能帮忙照顾三一么？”

“……可是我也要去香港。”

温尚翊愣住了：“……我认真的。”

“……我也说真的。你几号去？”陈信宏隐隐觉得这可能是个惊喜。

温尚翊拿出手机查看行程：“……24号去，31号回。”

“……我后天去，也是31号回。你去做什么？”

“帮他们调查案子、收集证据。你呢？”

“休假，散心。”陈信宏自嘲地说，一点放假的轻松感都没有。

温尚翊露出了然的表情：“你是该休息休息。我觉得暂退很好啊，整天工作累得很，换个环境也许会更有灵感。”

“嗯，你不上班的时候，我可以给你当导游。”陈信宏的心思立刻飞到了遥远的城市。是该感慨自己很幸运么？曾经想和他分享的风景和心情，居然有重见光明的那天。

陈信宏此刻并不知道，他们两个不约而同地对香港之行的目的有所隐瞒。所以当他在星光大道意外撞到温尚翊和一个漂亮的陌生女人同行，脸色不太好看。

“我记得你说你今天要工作。”

“是，今天进展很顺利。能在这里遇到你真巧。”温尚翊表情尴尬，“这是阿凤，我的大学同学；阿凤，他就是阿信。”

“Hello！早就听说过你。”陈凤说着，热情地伸出右手。

陈信宏勉强和她握手：“你好。”

“她大二过来台大交换，所以我们才认识。”温尚翊急于解释，“正好今天收工早，就约了她吃晚饭。”

“哦，那你们继续逛好了。没想到你会对星光大道有兴趣。”

“因为阿凤说幻彩咏香江很有看头……那你呢？”

“随便逛逛。”陈信宏才不会说自己是来“踩点”的，“然后通利琴行的旗舰店在这附近，我打算去看看。说起来就是那家的老板鼓励家驹去参加比赛的，Beyond也常常在那练团。”

温尚翊立刻上钩：“我也想去看！”

本来对话都要结束了，他们却又聊了很久，把陈凤晾在一边。陈信宏是有意为之，同时他也能感觉到那个女人投来的目光不太友善。他笑了笑，说：“今天你就跟你朋友逛吧，维港之于香港就像101之于台北嘛。改天我再带你去。”

然后他以胜利者的姿势走开。在拥挤的人潮中，他终于卸下了满脸的假笑，给蔡升晏打电话。

“啊你不是在香港吗？有什么事快说，温三一和菜头粿在打架啦！”

“刘冠佑下午给我发的短信是什么意思？”

“他怎么会找你帮忙……”蔡升晏的声音与杂乱的猫叫混合在一起，听来很滑稽，“就是那个意思啦，我不做了。”应该是极其郑重的决定，却被他随口说出。

“为什么？”

“你还问我为什么？你跟怪兽两个人渣，跑去香港卿卿我我，没人养猫了啦！”

陈信宏哭笑不得：“你用词注意点。”

“我就比较了一下啊，我更想专心做杂志，卖房子什么的交给刘谚明就好。跟生意人打交道真是烦透了，你看看王力宏那下三滥的招数！”

“你别是赌气，不值得。”

“你想多了，我可没那么幼稚。还有啊，你们快回来，我也要去度假！”不知电话那头的两只猫是不是又发生了什么，蔡升晏匆匆忙忙地挂了电话。

陈信宏逆着人流离开维多利亚港。晚上八点，灯光秀准时开始。他多么希望，在绚烂灯光和动听音乐中，那人是和自己并肩而立。

不过现在这样也很好，至少自己知道那人在灯火最辉煌的地方。

第二天傍晚，温尚翊乖乖地给陈信宏打了电话，通知他自己收工了。

“旺角见吧，我带你去吃本地小吃。”陈信宏非常了解，阿凤那样的漂亮女人不会带着温尚翊去吃猪大肠牛杂之类的街头食品，因为不够优雅、不够有情调。可是男人和男人之间，就不必在乎这么多。

走在旺角街头，温尚翊左手一杯多芒小丸子、右手一串炸大肠，吃吃喝喝，不亦乐乎。陈信宏还帮他端着一碗咖喱牛杂、拎着一袋鸡蛋仔，自己不时偷吃几口。

“这里居然有贡茶和豪大大鸡排！”温尚翊惊讶地指着沿街的商铺。

“你未免太小看香港了，这可是国际化大都市。”陈信宏用竹签挑起一块牛肚，为了不漏掉一滴汤汁，索性仰起头把牛肚完整地放进口中。

“旺角每天都这么多人厚？”放眼望去，狭窄的街道上都是密密麻麻的人头，温尚翊有点吃不消。

陈信宏一副习以为常的样子：“周末会更多，这就是香港。”他说得老气横秋，好像自己是土生土长的香港人一样。

“导游大人啊，我明天休假。”

“那，我们去哪儿？想去山顶看看么？或者昂坪的缆车？和星光大道一样，这都是游客必去的地方。”陈信宏有意提起著名景点，顺便暗讽陈凤的品味。

“不了不了。”温尚翊连连摇手。

陈信宏促狭地笑：“差点忘了，温先生恐高。”

“靠夭！”温尚翊无力地抗议。

“很好，我知道你对那些也没兴趣。”陈信宏竖起右手食指，“有个地方，明天一定要去。不过我们先去庙街吃煲仔饭吧。”

虽说炭烧煲仔饭在最适合在冬天吃，但温尚翊满头大汗又依依不舍地将煲仔里最后一粒米吃下肚时，陈信宏几乎要笑成一朵花。他迫不及待地问：“怎么样？”

“唔，腊肠滑鸡比排骨的好吃。”温尚翊作总结陈词。

这是一间普普通通的大排档，简陋而通透的店面里回响着电风扇嘎吱嘎吱转动的声音，脏兮兮的墙上贴着手写的菜单，塑料凳子杂乱无章地堆叠在墙角。不过陈信宏知道自己选对了地方。两份热腾腾的煲仔饭和一份油而不腻、外酥里嫩的蚝饼，似乎能带他们重回喝醉在路边摊的高中时代。

走出大排档，温尚翊打量着写有“庙街”的路牌，问：“听说这附近很多黑帮？”

陈信宏笑笑：“怎么，下班还不忘要工作？”

“就好奇嘛。其实我们这次调查的真的是很厉害的黑帮，这些街头小混混都是小菜一碟啦。”

陈信宏立马想到了杨叔叔。不过温尚翊又开口了：“所以我们现在去哪儿？”

“新之城。” 陈信宏早有准备。

“那是什么？商场么？林北可没兴趣逛街。”

“不是逛街。”陈信宏有点受挫——别人就算了，你怎么能怀疑我会安排那么无聊的节目？

好在这点小情绪很快就化为乌有。温尚翊站在少有人光顾的夹娃娃机前，张大嘴巴说：“陈信宏！你怎么找到这种地方的？我好久没玩过了。”

从高中到现在，大家总叫他阿信或者陈先生，只有温尚翊偶尔会连名带姓地称呼他。陈信宏从没有告诉对方，自己很喜欢他说出那三个字的感觉。陈、信、宏，看似平凡的单字被他一个一个地念出，仿佛一段美妙的旋律。

陈信宏抛开杂念，笑问：“据说一个人这辈子第一次夹到的东西，会决定他的人生。你第一次夹的什么？”

温尚翊挠挠后脑勺：“不记得……那要不然这次算第一次好了。”

“啊你要不要这么随便？”

“在香港的第一次嘛。”温尚翊说着，投了硬币进去，“我要一个……乔巴。”

陈信宏凑在他身边，查看机器里都有什么奇奇怪怪的娃娃：“乔巴太小只啦，不划算。”

“那你想要什么？我帮你夹。”

“海绵宝宝。”

温尚翊丢下一个“林北早就知道”的眼神，专心地握住操纵杆。那个海绵宝宝的公仔软趴趴地靠在角落，温尚翊使尽浑身解数也只夹住了它的胳膊，然后在靠近洞口的地方一个不小心，眼看着它掉落下去。

陈信宏撇撇嘴：“还好意思说自己是夹娃娃达人？”

“林北不是达人，是魔人啦！啊你去旁边逛一逛，有人在看我会紧张。”

陈信宏对旁边商铺卖的那些耳钉、打底裤、晚礼服哪里有兴趣，只不过百无聊赖地哼着歌，漫无目的地穿梭在成群的女生之中，他双手插裤兜的潇洒姿势不经意间吸引了不少爱慕的目光。

当陈信宏迫不及待地回到温尚翊身边，迎接他的是一个粉红暴力熊公仔。

“送你！”温尚翊特别自豪地说。

“说好的海绵宝宝呢？”

“这个比较好夹。”

“唔，暴力熊，百分之一的可爱，百分之九十九的暴力，很像你。”

温尚翊双臂叉腰：“喂，林北辛辛苦苦夹了娃娃送给你，你不要废话啰嗦！”

“好好好，多谢怪兽大人。”陈信宏嘴里说的是一套，手却牢牢抱住暴力熊。其实一个大男人抱着公仔抛头露面怪丢人的，他也不在乎。

他们走出新之城，已经是深夜，但旺角街头依旧人头攒动，好像大家都沉迷于外面的疯狂世界，而忘了自己的家。

“你家在哪？”

“不远，我坐公车回去。”陈信宏指了空气中某个虚无的方向。那个冰冷的地方，可以称之为家么？

温尚翊看见不远处的地铁站：“那我坐地下铁回旅馆。明天在哪见？”

“先保密，我会去接你。”陈信宏摆摆手，“那，晚安！”

温尚翊站在旅馆门口等陈信宏。这天阳光明媚，他不想继续困顿于摩天大厦之间。

一辆计程车停在他面前，陈信宏在后座上探身向他招手。温尚翊打开车门，映入眼帘的是两束洁白的非洲菊。他进了车厢才发觉还有一把吉他，顿时满心疑惑。

“嘘，不要问，下车你就知道了。”陈信宏誓将悬念留到最后。他递上一只耳机，温尚翊顺手接过。是Beyond的《海阔天空》，不用多说，很合心意。

其实温尚翊完全不担心陈信宏安排的行程。他看着车窗外鳞次栉比的高楼变作开阔的海景，心情也变得舒畅。

几首Beyond的歌过后，耳机里音乐的音质突然变得很差，在一片嘈杂声中仔细分辨，竟是《Tears in heaven》的前奏，但并非Eric Clapton的原版。温尚翊刚想开口，就听到下一首《情人》。

陈信宏的右手还停留在iPod上，他察觉温尚翊投来疑惑的目光，只能尽量装出若无其事的样子。

计程车离开了都市，在山间绕来绕去，又毫无预兆地在半山腰停下。陈信宏付了钱，拎着吉他率先下车。

而温尚翊因为视线受阻，下车后才发觉陈信宏带自己来到一个坟场。他瞬间明白了今天的目的地，也就不多说，抱了花跟在陈信宏后面爬上高高的台阶。

陈信宏不懂风水，但他认为将军澳华人坟场是个好地方，依山傍海，风景优美。因为是白天，阳光又灿烂，排列整齐的墓碑让人感觉庄严肃穆但不阴森可怕。

这不是什么特别的日子，所以黄家驹的墓前冷冷清清。陈信宏将花束放下，坐在小路边，像以往很多次那样，不言不语地和长眠于此的摇滚乐手交流。温尚翊坐在他右侧，墓碑上部刻着的吉他，以及“生命不在乎得到什么/只在乎做过什么/摇摆精神/永垂不朽”的字样，都牢牢牵住他的视线。

山间一片寂静。陈信宏长叹一声，开口问：“如果我们那时候继续玩band，是不是就能成为Beyond那样的知名乐团了呢？”

“有可能。”温尚翊说着，又摇头，“不对，是一定。阿信，你这么有才华，一定会成为大明星的。”

陈信宏没想到事到如今温尚翊还是会毫不吝啬地夸赞他。他很努力地让自己不要害羞脸红，但是连吹来的风都不再凉爽了，阳光也更加灼热。

“你会写词又会作曲，声音好听，画画好看，设计天分大大的有。”温尚翊认真地掰着手指头，“长得不错，个子高高的，气质也出众……你生来是发光体哎。可……唉，其实我有个私心，我宁愿你活得平凡、快乐、健康，而不是备受瞩目却突然陨落。而且当明星的话，别人看到的都是光鲜亮丽，谁能了解私下里那些辛苦疲惫？”

陈信宏点头：“是啊，当明星应该很累吧。”

“你看那些歌手忙着赶通告、开演唱会、出唱片，哪有自己的时间？还有，整天被狗仔追也不是什么开心的事情，一点隐私都没有，小事情都要被无限放大。交了女朋友会被人质疑是炒作，不交女朋友又会被怀疑性向……”

“哈，说得好像你很了解明星的生活一样。”

“因为我常常梦见我自己就是著名吉他手啊。”温尚翊没羞没臊地说，“和一群搞乐团的人混在一起，出了好多大卖的唱片，跑遍全世界开演唱会，还认识了松本孝宏呢！”

“可惜我还是过上了这样的生活。再怎么注意保护隐私，也有泄露的那天。”陈信宏苦笑着，将琴包的拉链拉开，“怪兽，你来弹琴吧，这是琴行老板借我的，我不敢乱来。”

温尚翊连连摇手：“我也不敢班门弄斧。”

“这叫切磋。”陈信宏把吉他硬塞到他的怀中。

“你要听什么？”温尚翊也不过是装模作样地推辞罢了。

“《遥远的Paradise》。你弹，我来唱。”

这首歌的和弦编配不难，温尚翊听陈信宏哼了几句就成功抓出，一个弹一个唱，配合得默契无间。

“Oh Para Paradise，只想跟你一起，一起走向这一天……Oh Para Paradise，风中希冀一点，今天一再想起你……”陈信宏对着墓碑，把一首忘情呐喊的歌唱得深情如许。他觉得有点可惜，因为弹奏者大约根本没注意歌词——毕竟温尚翊听不懂粤语。

对温尚翊来说，这样的表演很是诡异。坟场太过空旷了，而不远处的大海仿佛又能覆盖所有声音。如果他扫弦太过用力，总有打扰死者的感觉；如果弹得太轻柔，又会把自己吓到。

“啊陈信宏，你是不是忘了我除了恐高，还怕鬼？”他这么想了，也这么说了。

陈信宏当然考虑过这一点，因此回答得理直气壮：“有我在，你还怕什么？”

歌也唱了，偶像也致敬了，温尚翊以为陈信宏接下来会带他去尖沙咀的通利琴行，来一个Beyond追星之旅，却听到他说：“我有个朋友也在这里。今天是她的生日，陪我去看看她吧。”

陈信宏说得很自然，温尚翊则越想越觉得不对劲。

他们又向上走了很久，一直走到山顶。海拔越高，视线就越不受阻挡，看到更多的天空和海洋。陈信宏熟门熟路地在某处停下，注视着洁白的墓碑，郑重介绍说：“Cindy，这是怪兽，我最好的朋友。他很帅，吉他弹得很赞，人也超好，你如果认识他，一定会爱上他的。”

就像我一样。

温尚翊脸红了。他看着墓碑上Cindy的黑白照片，乱打岔：“她很正哎。”

“是啊。”陈信宏不知道自己怎么就非得补充一句，“笑起来的时候尤其好看。”是为了观察温尚翊会不会吃醋么？这生而贪婪的感情，终究长出期盼的枝蔓。

“是厚。”温尚翊的回应波澜不惊。他又注意到了Cindy的生卒日期，惊讶又难过：“原来她刚好是在生日那天……才23岁……她怎么了？”

“癌症。不过，她是带着笑容走的。她非常乐观，到最后也没有放弃治疗。”陈信宏仿佛是谈起一个与自己毫无关系的人，语气里没有一丝悲伤，“她病了两年，也痛苦了两年，可我只看她哭过一次。”

他记起那段频繁出入病房的时光，好像还能闻到刺鼻的消毒水味道，于是沉默了。

猎猎山风吹起他们的头发。陈信宏发觉温尚翊注视着自己的额头，心神一慌：“怪兽，再弹首歌吧，《Stairway to heaven》。”

“这首歌有特别的意义么？”

“Cindy很喜欢。”陈信宏撒了个谎。他但愿自己这些年演技有足够的提升，不至于让心事被看穿。

来时，我们走过长长的路，如今能够和你并肩站在这里，我是否已经身处天堂？

想去的巴黎铁塔、埃及金字塔、东京铁塔，是否也有机会和你一道？

一曲终了，余韵悠长。不过温尚翊在旁边，陈信宏也不好跟Cindy多说什么，嚷嚷着肚子饿了要去城里吃午饭。

他们一道走下山，刚好一辆计程车停住，两个学生模样的女生下了车。她们一人抱了一束鲜花，陈信宏和温尚翊对望一眼，就知道对方和自己想得一样——她们大概也是黄家驹的歌迷。

两个女生叽叽喳喳地讨论了一阵子，然后其中一个走上前来拦住陈信宏问：“唔该，请问你知不知点行去家驹的墓？”

陈信宏听她粤语说得磕磕巴巴，就用国语回答她：“这里上去，第6台，25号，背后一片蓝色的就是。”

“谢谢谢谢！”女生激动地冲他鞠躬，一路小跑着回到朋友身边。她们拾阶而上，有说有笑，而风将她们的聊天内容缓缓吹落。

——“好帅哦，近看更帅，声音好迷人。”

——“其实矮一点的那个也不错。”

——“我就是喜欢这个，气质超好，你看他还背着吉他咧，好文艺！”

温尚翊听了，笑着说：“哟，还是万佛朝宗嘛。”

“那当然。”即使后来个性变得极为冷淡，陈信宏也一直颇受女生欢迎。

“所以……Cindy她……？”

“她不是我的女朋友。”陈信宏断然否认，“倒是那个阿凤，是你的前女友吧？”

“猴赛来！你怎么发现的？”温尚翊大吃一惊。

陈信宏冷哼一声，没接话。

陈信宏以为自己的态度已经表达得足够明显，没想到陈凤还是厚着脸皮请他们两个在陆羽茶室吃了一餐港式早茶，然后步行去中环码头搭天星小轮。后一项本是他打算单独带温尚翊去的，陈凤硬生生插了一脚让他很不爽，为此他将不期而至的瓢泼大雨和低沉气压归结于她带来的坏运气。

“这个如果能在台北开一家分店就好了，我可以经常去吃那个糯米鸡。”温尚翊对第一次尝到的脆皮糯米鸡赞不绝口，“阿凤，多谢你介绍给我，好正！”

陈凤妩媚一笑：“你中意就好。”

陈信宏没忍住积累在心中的吐槽：“陆羽不过是名气大而已，下次带你去添好运，那叫一个价廉物美，酥皮叉烧包我能一个人吃六个。”

就和通利琴行一样，温尚翊再次没出息地被诱惑到：“酥皮叉烧包？听起来就很赞！”

陈信宏在心里乐翻，兴致勃勃地将海港对面的ICC指给温尚翊看：“那是香港第一高楼，环球贸易广场。”

“和101比呢？”温尚翊看着那高楼的顶部被乌云遮住。

陈凤适时地插话：“没有101高啦。看，船过来这边了。”

他们顶着风雨走进渡轮的客舱。温尚翊对可以调整方向的椅背产生了浓厚的兴趣，一个人把椅背扳来扳去的，像小孩子一样好奇。陈信宏和陈凤站在一边，无话可说。

“阿信，你什么星座？”陈凤没头没脑地问。

“人马。”

“哇，和怪兽一样，难怪你们那么要好！其实我和你们也差不多啦，我11月21号的，差一天就是人马座了。你呢？”

“12月6号。”陈信宏嫌弃她没话找话，可又不能不回答。

陈凤的表情很是微妙：“这样……”

天星小轮横渡维多利亚港的航程只有十分钟左右。然而这一天风雨交加，小小的渡轮在大海中越发显得形单影只，飘摇不定。

就像命运手中的陈信宏，只能任人摆布。

在Cindy第一次带他坐天星小轮后，除非要赶时间的紧急状况，他绝不会选择搭地铁过海。在无数次往返海港两岸之间的孤单旅程中，他最喜欢的就是这样的天气，无助又绝望，好像一个浪头就能让小船上下颠倒，好像一个闪电就能将世界劈成两半，好像再过十分钟他就要沉到海平面以下，见证末日到来。

陈信宏见陈凤拉着温尚翊聊天，就背对他们俩，独自在雾气覆盖的窗子上写字，没想到温尚翊凑过来，一字一字地读：“原来我非不快乐，只我一人未发觉——咦，好熟悉的句子。”

“是千嬅的歌。”陈凤笑道，“我特别中意这一首。”

“唔，是说我以为自己不快乐，但其实大家都看出其实我应该是快乐的……好深刻。”温尚翊笑了笑。

陈信宏毫不留情地伸手抹去所有的字。他对这歌词有另一种理解，但他才不想和陈凤分享。

“你怎么想到这首歌？”温尚翊问。

“就……有一次过海的时候听到这首歌，印象很深。”陈信宏不愿多说。

天星小轮缓缓靠岸。雨渐渐变小，然后停了。

陈信宏扶着码头的栏杆，探出身子，望见天边出现一道彩虹，密密麻麻的高楼也没能挡住。

他自顾自笑了。

后面的几天，温尚翊忙于工作。陈信宏一个人在家的时候也会琢磨，按理说温尚翊手头的案子是和黑道有关，又跑到香港来调查，会不会和杨叔叔有什么牵连？不过拜访杨叔叔的时候，黑道老大什么都没说。

杨叔叔青年丧妻，中年丧女，五十多岁的人却已显得老态龙钟：“信宏，难得你每年还记得要回来一趟。”

“我答应Cindy的，自然会做到。”陈信宏不是不内疚。他的拒绝、Cindy的离世，让杨叔叔孤苦伶仃、老无所依。

“过一阵子我会去台北办事，你那些事要不要我帮忙？”

“谢谢叔叔，不过不用了，我能处理好。”

杨叔叔笑了：“我看了一些报道，记者的消息倒也灵通。”

“但是那件事还是没有人知道。”

“你要是不想当设计师了，我随时欢迎你。”

陈信宏低下头：“对不起，我还是那句话……”

“不用你再说一次，何况我也答应过Cindy。”杨叔叔不悦地抢过话头。

他们俩都不开口了。偌大的别墅里，连中央空调的运转声都听得见。

“你还紫外线过敏么？看你皮肤有点红。”

“嗯，这几天晒了点太阳。”和温尚翊一道站在阳光里的时候，陈信宏完全不记得自己的过敏症。

“自己要注意。”

“好。”

又是沉默。红木沙发越发硌人，冷气越发刺骨，蝉鸣越发聒噪。

陈信宏自我反省，是不是没有对杨叔叔尽到足够的孝道？毕竟是他给了自己一个安全的避风港，足以顺利读完研究生并能够在一个大城市站稳脚跟，过着衣食无忧的生活。

但他实在无法达到杨叔叔对自己的要求。“黑道”这两个字，哪怕是想一想都会头疼，更不用提去插手那些事务，参与那些恩怨，双手沾满无辜的鲜血。

他想，爸爸当年一定也有一样的想法。这算是另一种意义上的血脉相承么？

只可惜他再没机会和爸爸交流。

临走前一晚，温尚翊受邀来到陈信宏在香港的暂居地。上大学后陈信宏就从杨叔叔家的别墅搬出，独自住在学校附近，从某些方面来说过得也算逍遥自在。

陈信宏为温尚翊备好了啤酒和小菜。温尚翊一再说还是台啤好喝，不过香港的烧味很美味；还说要不是同事订好了宾馆，他一定过来蹭陈信宏的床睡觉；又说香港不错，以后还要过来旅游，住上一阵子，不去挤满游客的地方——当然，也还要陈信宏当导游。

陈信宏只当温尚翊说的是醉话，没有期望，才不致失望。

“咦，你不是不喝啤酒？”温尚翊见陈信宏也拿起一罐啤酒。

“今天气氛不错。”陈信宏皱着眉喝了几口，“一起看碟么？我家很多DVD。”

温尚翊在陈信宏丰富的收藏中挑来挑去，最后选中《断背山》：“你应该看过吧？”

“是看过没错。不过你为什么想看这个？”

“就……伍岳凌，那个专栏作家，他有篇文章提过，但是因为这个题材……总之我一直没看。”

陈信宏打开影碟机：“那正好，我陪你再看一次。”

这是他第六次看这部电影。从美丽的湖光山色到紧密相贴的棉质衬衫，他都再熟悉不过。然而此时坐在温尚翊的身边，他无法集中注意力。

好在这两个多小时与煎熬扯不上一点关系。陈信宏没心思看屏幕，就看温尚翊，看他漂亮的侧脸，线条完美得像最精致的雕塑，每一个细微的表情都让人舍不得移开目光。

终于片尾字幕缓缓出现。温尚翊情绪低落极了，将罐中剩下的啤酒一气饮尽。

“我家附近有个公园，一起去走走吧？”陈信宏知道温尚翊喜欢大自然。

温尚翊一口答应。

这个公园虽在公路边，却安静得很，人也不多。各类设施都很齐全，不过一个儿童乐园就足以让温尚翊流连忘返，只恨自己不能再去坐滑梯。

看着月光下空空荡荡的几个皮质秋千，陈信宏忽地有了兴趣：“要不要去荡？”

温尚翊瞥了陈信宏一眼：“万一秋千坏了怎么办？”

“不要对它的质量这么没信心。”

温尚翊面不改色地说：“林北是对你的体重没信心。”

陈信宏愣了几秒，旋即大笑。

温尚翊率先坐上一个秋千，用脚蹬地，离开了地球的表面。陈信宏则挑了离温尚翊最远、也是最远离路灯的另一个秋千，还扭来扭去地找一个舒服的姿势，顺便测试铁索的结实程度。

温尚翊的声音在简谐运动中变得忽大忽小：“哎，干嘛离我那么远？难道是怕我图谋不轨？”

“怪兽，你坐在上面，别下来，千万别下来，就坐那里听我说。”陈信宏盯着自己紧贴地面的脚尖。

温尚翊立刻停止晃动，紧张地看着陈信宏。

陈信宏从啤酒中积累了足够的勇气，能够支撑他开口：“你不是问我为什么会来香港么？我统统都告诉你。”他打用尽全力开黑暗的回忆之门，“那天，从你家离开之后……”

陈信宏说了很久很久，久到他们的一双影子由右后方逐渐转移到了左后方。月光清冷，夜风轻拂，树影婆娑。

“……然后我和玛莎签了约，然后我拿出‘拱廊’的设计稿，公司做出了成品。”

温尚翊颤抖着接话：“然后我来买房子了。”

“没错，就是这样。”陈信宏安静地作总结陈词。他站起来，靠住秋千架，不敢再看温尚翊一眼。水塘里有牛蛙“咕咕”地叫。

温尚翊已然热泪盈眶。“阿信……阿信。”他多想说些俏皮话逗阿信笑一笑，比如“我早该知道那些记者不是胡编乱造，看不出来你家这么厉害厚，黑道太子爷”，但他除了徒劳地、一遍又一遍叫着陈信宏的名字，再也说不出一个字。

“我没事。”陈信宏的声音轻得几乎要消散在风中，却还是被温尚翊敏感地捕捉到了。他霍地起身，大步走向陈信宏，狠狠地抱住了他。

不同于重逢时的短暂喜悦，不同于陈信宏家门前的被动接受，这一个拥抱力量十足，是真材实料的男人间的拥抱。温尚翊紧紧地箍着陈信宏的腰，把头埋在他的胸膛，那么用力，像是要把陈信宏碾成粉末，握在手心，永远不放。

陈信宏咬着牙，不让自己掉泪。他腾出一些脑细胞去猜测，这拥抱是不能穿越回过去及时送上安慰的懊悔，是对悲惨遭遇和孤独处境的心疼，是能够各自平安成长然后重新相遇的庆幸。

又或者，可能有那么一点点的……爱？

陈信宏不敢多想。他的余光瞥到了自己的手表。过了十二点，这已是五月三十一号。

是属于温尚翊的日子。是拥有了独家回忆的特殊日子。

五月的最后一天，以这样的方式开始，他陈信宏未免太幸福。

他不禁想，也许上帝是看他那几年过得太过悲惨，才垂怜于他，让他能和心爱的人同游这城市，一起走了他曾独自徘徊的逼仄小巷，吃了他曾独自品尝的地道美食，坐了他曾独自搭乘的小小渡轮。

虽然在台北也是照着同样的月光，呼吸着同样的空气，可是香港的意义不同。这是他的城，承载了他暗无天日的岁月、秘不见人的悲伤，而现在他主动打开了裹着厚重铁皮的城门，欢迎温尚翊的来到。

他愿意来，就已经足够。

除此之外，他还能奢求什么呢？

除此之外，他还敢奢求什么呢？


	8. 3-2 越是温暖 反而越是折磨

阿信坚信自己不会忘记对怪兽的第一印象。那是高一上学期末某天，他路过吉他社的一个隔间，听到一段华丽的电吉他solo，以为有学长在炫技，就探头去看。

人群中间站着个小个子男生，反戴着棒球帽，修长的手指在琴弦上飞速弹拨。阿信没戴眼镜所以看不清他的脸，但是听到旁边的人叫他“怪兽”。

“那我还咸蛋超人咧。”阿信不屑地想。他原本拔脚要走，却刚好听见怪兽开口唱歌：“在人潮中不必说些什么，因为我们再也听不见……”

相比动听又自信、好似能让人看见斑斓色彩的琴声，怪兽的歌声就像白开水一样平淡无奇；却不知怎的，一下子牢牢抓住了阿信的脚踝，让他愣在原地动弹不得。与此同时，想象力开始飞驰，他仿佛已身处一间破破旧旧的电影院的走廊中，看着面前一对青年男女作最后的告别。喧闹的人潮淹没他们的言语，拉长的距离覆盖彼此的哀愁。

“我们因不了解而相识，我们因了解而分离。”阿信念叨着这两句歌词，伤感之情蓦地涌上心头。因缘际会，命运弄人，世事无常，其实那时候的阿信还不能透彻理解。

后来他思考过很多次，为什么这个学长的弹唱如此让人难忘？

也许是因为阿信自己也很喜欢这首歌，恰巧学长唱得也不难听，所以印象深刻。

也许是因为学长的声音非常真实，没有任何技巧的掩饰，坦陈地把歌里的故事讲给你听。

也许是因为这个学长不像其他学长那么爱出风头，只是低着头专心弹琴，丝毫没有因为自己琴技出色而沾沾自喜。

当然，不久后阿信就知道了，这个“学长”就是颇有些名气的温尚翊，和自己一样，不过是刚入吉他社的新生。

跟怪兽混熟之后，阿信好几次要求他再唱《散场电影》，怪兽都没有答应，找出各种理由敷衍过去。直到和建中吉他社合办的活动中，社员们都拱怪兽一定要表演一个节目，他才勉勉强强同意。

阿信上台前只顾着给怪兽做心理辅导，却没想到自己会那么紧张。他在各种场合唱过很多次《原来的我》，但从没有一次像今天这样，心跳快得不像话，大脑一片空白，手脚发凉。他抱着吉他站在舞台正中央，左手习惯性地按出C和弦——还好，Key是对的。

他发觉自己的声音很不稳，便越唱越慌张，注意歌词就忘了和弦，记起和弦却又忘词；目光也不知道在哪里聚集才好，一通胡乱的扫视后他看见了站在第一排的怪兽，瞪着一双大眼睛，对着自己在唱一样的歌。

他甚至能从一片嘈杂中分辨出怪兽的声音，听到他大声又坚定地唱：“早知如此，何必开始，我还是原来的我……”阿信一下子就有了底气，找回正常的状态，扫弦的动作由僵硬变得流畅，观众的眼神也由质疑和不耐烦变作肯定和期待。但他依旧只盯着怪兽的眼睛，从中读出磐石般坚强有力的鼓励，让他的血液加速流动，热量源源不断地由心脏传遍全身。他感到那是他另一根脊梁骨，即使他浑身虚弱无力，也能够支撑着他不倒下。

在阿信越来越有信心的歌声中，台下的怪兽毫无保留地绽放笑容，结束的时候更是拼了命鼓掌叫好，生怕别人不知道台上的是他温尚翊的好朋友。

阿信鞠躬的时候无比庆幸地想，还好有怪兽在台下，不然自己的脸就丢大了。就在那时，阿信产生了“如果我是女生，好想嫁给他”的想法。不过这个念头只是灵光一闪，立即淹没在众多关于表演的思考中。

相比之下怪兽的表演显得波澜不惊，阿信站在幕后为他加油打气，一边想，他唱得真的不难听，为什么平时不肯唱呢？

至于后面两个人合作的《Tears in heaven》，因为不再是孤零零一个人面对那么多观众，压力小了很多；更不用说身边站着的是至交好友，那个会兴奋地又傻气地跟陌生人介绍说“刚才那首歌好听吧？是我们附中吉他社社长唱的！”的怪兽。阿信恍惚间觉得自己甚至能够把身家性命交付给他，而不会有任何担心忧虑。

他很高兴，为自己能够拥有一个知己。

所以他放心大胆地对着台下的女生们招手、微笑，得意地享受明星待遇。

因为第一次合作愉快，一年后附中和建中再次合办活动，只不过附中方面的负责人已变作玛莎和石头。

那时候，怪兽渴望拥有一把自己的电吉他已经很久了，他看上的那把Gibson价格不菲，远远超出一个高中生的承受能力，为此他放学后除了混吉他社，就是去打零工攒钱；还常常不吃饭，企图用他那点少得可怜的饭钱积少成多。

阿信从小过得衣食无忧，想要的东西只要开口就会有人送到手上。他很心疼这样的怪兽，可他能做的只是经常叫上好友去吃饭，然后以自己嘴馋为借口多点几道菜。

还好，在怪兽因营养不良而病倒前，他的舅舅及时地给了他经济援助。

那天傍晚阿信正在家里陪妈妈聊天，电话铃突然响起，阿信第一反应就是——不管主题是什么，这电话一定是怪兽打来的。

电话那头的人也不说自己找谁，劈头就说：“你有事么快出来啦跟我去买吉他！”

“你存够钱了？”阿信又惊又喜，“那我现在就出门！”

“我在琴行门口等你！”

阿信放下电话就冲去房间拿书包，陈妈妈好奇地问：“什么事啊这么着急？”

“怪兽攒够钱了，我陪他去买吉他。”阿信兴奋极了，按捺不住地要往外跑。

“傻孩子。”陈妈妈笑了，“我们给你买吉他的时候也没见你这么开心。”

阿信摸摸后脑勺：“……我在外面吃晚饭啦，妈妈再见。”就一路狂奔向公车站。升入高二后，学业压力加重，他很久没有体会过如此好的心情，好到步伐轻盈，好到哼起欢乐的小曲儿，好到想要大喊大叫，而内容却只是——我的好朋友存够钱买他心爱的Gibson了！

反而怪兽看起来没比阿信高兴多少。他一动不动地站在橱窗外，出神地望着朝思暮想的Gibson Gold Top，一不留神被飞奔而来的阿信撞得够呛。

“太好了！”阿信激动不已地勾住怪兽的肩膀，“走！”

早就选定了吉他，也不用再费心挑选，直接交钱便是。沉重的电吉他被店主交到手里的那一刻显得格外神圣，怪兽接过它就像接过一个代表至高荣誉的奖杯，然后紧紧地抱在怀中不肯放手。

阿信微笑着看怪兽小心翼翼地试音，然后转头问店主：“请问有哪些款式的背带？”

店主热情介绍：“配Gibson琴的话当然是Gibson的背带啦！喏，这一条，真牛皮的，结实，防滑！我便宜卖你好了。”

“那拨片呢？”阿信记起怪兽上次买的拨片都坏得差不多了，“我要一套Dunlop的。”

阿信把新买的装备都摆在怪兽面前，笑嘻嘻地说：“我这可是见证了历史上的重要瞬间哦！”

“谢谢你，真的谢谢。”怪兽感动到眼圈泛红。他的钱包已经空无一物，阿信这条背带送得正是时候。

“哎呀你瞎客气什么。”阿信有点不好意思的样子，“我们去讲堂试试效果吧？钥匙我还没有还给玛莎，我们可以偷偷溜进去练哎。”

“好，等我打个电话。”怪兽问老板借了电话。

阿信帮怪兽背着崭新的吉他，顺手挑了个拨片就弹起琴来。是《Tears in heaven》，他偷懒，至今没有练好这首歌，所以也就随便弹了几个小节了事。

怪兽从柜台里走出来，阿信头也不抬地问：“是跟女朋友请假吧？”

“嗯，本来说晚上去看电影的。”怪兽挥挥手表示这不值一提，“走吧，伟大的摇滚乐手出发咯！”

阿信在路边摊买了许多小吃带进讲堂，什么大肠包小肠、甜不辣、芋圆……当然还有专给怪兽喝的啤酒。如果给那个欧巴桑训导主任细数他违反了多少条校规，她大概会气得罚阿信打扫一个月的卫生。

怪兽大咧咧地坐在舞台边缘，左手啤酒右手卤味，吃相就像饿死鬼投胎。阿信则跑上跑下帮他整理好效果器和音响设备。等到怪兽酒足饭饱，背起吉他站上舞台，阿信就关了所有的灯，只留一个聚光灯打在怪兽身上。

“啪。”随着这一声开关的轻响，阿信望着前方，傻了眼。虽是他亲自设计的灯光效果，可他没有想象到会是这样辉煌的景象。

舞台中央的那个人，有如君王驾临，光芒万丈，睥睨天下。仿佛讲堂已经变作了无垠荒野，秋风烈烈地吹过城楼，他站得高高，俯视城下千军万马整装待发；仿佛他手一挥，号角就会吹响，马蹄就会扬尘，军队不远万里去攻城拔寨，哪怕他所求只是一朵稀世的玫瑰。

心甘情愿地，毫无理智地，为他臣服，为他奉献，为他牺牲……

可惜这一份霸气没出几秒就被音响中刺耳的怪声给打破了。怪兽倒是没有察觉什么，伸脚将音响踢得远离一些；阿信趁机从书包里取出随身听。他想这是怪兽和新吉他的第一次表演，一定要留点记录；他又后悔从家里走得太匆忙，如果有台DV就更好了。

阿信以为怪兽会弹一首激烈摇滚乐，却意外听到了《Tears in heaven》忧伤的前奏。“怎么是这首？”阿信愣愣地回味一分钟之前他永世难忘的一幕，然后他才想起来，这一次的表演中，为了给新生们发挥的空间，他和怪兽只会出一首双吉他的《Tears in heaven》。

他突然怀念起自己去年唱《原来的我》时的种种，想到那短短几百秒中胶着的目光、跳跃的火焰。一股不知何处生出的情绪在他心中激荡，好像马上就要化作热泪喷薄而出。

怪兽照旧没有唱歌，只静静地弹着伴奏。阿信遥望着他，他的眼神却停留在电吉他上。那一瞬间阿信感到怪兽离自己前所未有地遥远。

远得像天边的晚霞，只可远观，不可触碰。即使伸了手，摸到的也只是虚空。

“叫你早点休息，指头都破了还要弹，新吉他有这么值得炫耀哦！”阿信坐着给怪兽的手指裹上创口贴。

怪兽躺在地面，紧闭双眼：“我以为那个茧足够结实呢……啊你轻点！”

阿信嫌弃地把他的胳膊丢下，自己跟着躺下来：“也不知道表演前能不能长好。”

“当然能啊！”怪兽很有信心，“你不用担心，我们不会搞砸。”

谁说我在担心表演会不会搞砸啊！阿信不理他，专心致志地数星星：“唔，今天真好，天枢、天璇、天玑、天权、玉衡、开阳、摇光，北斗七星全了！其实我更喜欢《洛书》里记载的那些名字，贪狼、巨门、禄存、文曲、廉贞、武曲，还有最后一个，最有感觉的，破军！”

“掉书袋同学，你要是分一点心思到学习上，也不至于数学交白卷吧！小心训导主任要让你留级哦。”阿信糟糕的成绩让怪兽非常伤脑筋。

“喂，是谁一通电话把我叫出来买吉他的啊？本来在家做功课来着。”

“切，谁信？”怪兽还不了解阿信的脾气，如果阿信会老老实实做功课，怪兽就敢把自己名字倒过来写。从531变成135，依旧是等差数列，倒也蛮有趣的。怪兽无聊地想。

阿信没有接话。

他们默默地望着同一片星空，相对无言。冬夜的风冻红他们的耳朵和鼻尖，让他们呼出的热气现了形，就像寂静虚化了周围的环境，让关于身边人的心事显得格外嘈杂。

阿信终于开了口：“本来应该跟女朋友一起过的浪漫夜晚，跟我躺在冷冰冰的天台看星星，是不是很无聊？”

“不会啊！”怪兽转过头来，睁大眼睛瞪着阿信，“你瞎想什么呐？”

对着掉落眼前的两粒明亮的星，阿信情不自禁地想，第一个把眼睛比作宝石的人，是看见了谁的眼睛，才想出这样贴切准确的比喻？

后来他们有一句没一句地胡乱聊天，后来他们都睡着了。凌晨阿信醒来的时候，发觉身上盖着怪兽的外套，而怪兽倚着天台边缘的栏杆在抽烟。

天才蒙蒙亮，阿信盯着怪兽指尖的一点火星，眼睛酸酸胀胀的。

他觉得好冷，可是又好温暖。也许是生了什么病。

一年之后，阿信躲在开了空调的房间中，想，有些回忆，虽是放在心底的角落，却像保留着一份火种，在冬天可以拿出来取暖，让寒冷开裂的皮肤在暖意中慢慢复苏。

可热量如果来得太快，反而会被灼伤。回忆越是温暖，现实就越是折磨。这和期望越大失望越大是一个道理。

就像是他和怪兽第二次合作的《Tears in heaven》。他期待了好久，可所有的热情在见到怪兽的那一刻都化为乌有。

“这条背带……？”阿信不记得自己挑中的是这么一条花里胡哨的背带。

“是她送我的啦。”怪兽指了指观众席的第一排。阿信看过去，是怪兽的女朋友。不必多说，怪兽定然是把自己送的背带给扔到一边了，在这么关键的演出上用着另一条。

玛莎拨开后台乱糟糟的人群走过来：“你们要上台咯。怪兽，大家都很期待你的新武器哦！哎这条背带不像你自己买的……”

阿信做了几个深呼吸，抛开一切负面情绪，和怪兽调好了音，在观众热烈的掌声中走上台去。幕开，音乐起。

如今身处九百公里外的香港，阿信已经记不起那次表演的其他细节。自己有没有弹错、有没有走音，怪兽有没有望着台下的女朋友……只有那条华而不实的背带在眼前来来回回地晃动。

然而，即使是失望，也是一份珍贵的拥有。当他发现自己曾经那么富有，就更显得自己如今一无所有。他讨厌这种感觉。他想忘掉那些没有任何力量的回忆。

他想到Cindy介绍给他听的《再见二丁目》：“原来我非不快乐，只我一人没发觉，如能忘掉渴望，岁月长，衣衫薄……”

我以为我不快乐，但其实你们都知道我应该是快乐的。从另一个角度说，不就是你们都以为我很快乐，但其实我的不快乐才是真的？可惜它深深地藏在心底，无人知晓。

他没有跟Cindy提起过怪兽。因为他知道自己不会再见到他，知道他在心底终究会逐渐淡去，一如自己那时不愿正视不能多想的感情。他已经意识到那是一颗定时炸弹，一旦深究，等于点燃引线，火苗一路狂窜，直至爆炸。

他既然离开了，就会努力不再想起。

他以为他能。

“我平静地活着，期待着末日。”《简爱》中配角海伦普普通通的一句话让阿信愣了好久。这不就是他的生活状态么？如果不是Cindy病倒，阿信在香港的生活还真是平静又顺利。

阿信接到通知时正在和“拱廊”的初稿拼命。他立刻赶到医院，穿过杨叔叔手下们的包围圈，看到脸色苍白的Cindy躺在床上边吊盐水边读书。

“你来啦。”Cindy的表情说不上是开心还是难过，“我知道你在做毕业设计，没想让你过来的，他们怎么还是跟你说了……”

阿信皱着眉在床边坐下：“什么时候检查出来的？”

“开学的体检。”Cindy如实回答，还附上个鬼脸，“你过来也好，马上要做手术，我好怕。”

阿信没有追问她为什么要瞒着自己。他都猜得到，所以无须点破。

护士走进单人病房，通知Cindy手术时间到了。Cindy留给阿信一个坚强的笑容，阿信也笑着比了个V给她加油。

阿信在手术室外坐了整整三个小时，什么都没做。恐惧从惨白的墙壁上大步跑向他，用刺鼻的空气重重包围他，借尖锐的器械碰撞声不断刺激他，他无处可躲。

术后的Cindy异常虚弱，麻醉药已经失效，疼痛让她眉头紧锁，但是笑容倔强地停留在她的脸上。

“给我讲故事好不好？讲讲你在台北的事情，我真的好想听。”Cindy像个不懂事的小孩子一般扯住阿信的衣角。

杨叔叔人不在香港，阿信便是Cindy的主心骨，所以对她百依百顺：“好。”

阿信耐心地讲了很多，从北投国小的绘画比赛讲到师大附中的蓝色校服，于是，有个人不得不提。

“也就是在吉他社，我认识了我最好的朋友，他叫……温尚翊……”说出睽违已久的名字，阿信突然感到心脏一阵紧缩，声音都在颤抖。他停顿了几秒，只听到均匀的呼吸声，转头去看，安眠药终于起效，Cindy已经睡着了。

那晚回到家中，阿信萌生了写博客的念头，毕竟打字比手写要轻松。他找到一个评价不错的网站，一路摸索着建立了自己的博客。

“给我一个支点，一把吉他，我将举起地球。

——北投憨人”

这是他很久前写在日记本中的句子，竟然一直没有忘记。如今看来当年的那个少年真是不知天高地厚。

所以才被称为憨人啊……

他苦笑着将这段话设为博客的题记，随之感慨万千，文思如泉涌，没多久就写好了第一篇。然而在“所有人可见”“只对自己可见”的隐私设置选项中，他犹豫了。

写出来，是要给谁看呢？他从不习惯把心内的软弱摊开来给朋友看，更不用说是素不相识的陌生人。

指针最后停在了“只对自己可见”。

Cindy一病就是两年。虽然肺部的恶性肿瘤被顺利切除，可癌细胞已经提前转移，阿信只能眼睁睁看着自己在香港唯一的朋友一天天地衰弱下去。他想命运真爱捉弄自己，把他从台北赶到了香港，还不肯放手，举着滴血的利刃在他身后追赶，要把他对世界的依恋给斩尽杀绝。

“预备什么时候回台北呢？”Cindy大多数时间都在昏睡，偶尔醒来，都问阿信同样的问题。

阿信每次都说：“先看看在这里的发展情况吧，不然贸然回去，怕是站不稳脚跟。”

而今天Cindy加上了一句：“就算回台北了，也要每年来看看我，好不好？”

“好，我答应你。”

Cindy笑着：“我跟爸爸说了，他不会再逼你继承我们家的事业，你就好好地当你的设计师吧。还有，有了喜欢的女生，要带来给我看哦。我可不想你一直孤孤单单一个人。”

“嗯。”阿信点头，强忍心中汹涌的酸楚之情。他看到Cindy扭过头去，肩膀耸动，想必是在默默哭泣。他咬紧牙关，起身离去。

阿信搭了天星小轮过海。他难过地想，自己和这小轮一样，沿着成千上万次不变的路线，等待着最终的结局；而且比起有港可归的小轮，他更无牵无挂。

然而一个名字拨动了他的心弦。那是被他努力藏起来的念想，却没藏好，留了一条尾巴在外面，一不小心踩上去了，末端神经痛得要命。

不知怪兽过得好不好……不再弹吉他了吧？肝病好些了没？成绩那么好，会出国读书么？做什么工作呢？也许有了谈婚论嫁的女友吧？

他发现自己当年执意不联系对方的心思是那么幼稚可笑。研究生都毕业了，坏学生对好学生的负面影响早就不值一提。

但是，还有必要再见面么？如果说前些年避而不谈是因为伤口一碰就疼，现在则是因为他觉得自己之于怪兽没那么重要，怪兽对自己也是。世界那么大，每天遇到那么多的陌生人，谁对谁是不可或缺的呢？

直到阿信与玛莎意外重逢，顺理成章加入学弟的公司；直到怪兽出现在他的办公室，带着和往日一模一样的笑容说：“叫我怪兽吧。”阿信终于意识到，自己有多么想要了解怪兽现在的生活，又有多么希望有这个朋友陪在身边，无论是短短一首歌的时间，还是漫长的人生之路。

有他在，生命就有了色彩，生活就有了温度。这是他独有的魔力，不是不可或缺，但无可取代。

他多么后悔自己没有早些认识到这一点，白白耗费了几个月的时光，因为拒绝接触过往，而忘记了天上的那个太阳。


	9. 3-3 我想逃 往哪里逃 你那百毒不侵的微笑

陈信宏常常觉得自己挺厉害的，在几个化名之间转换自如。他乐于用多重马甲来保护自己，因为谁也看不透莫名其妙的笔名背后那个人的真实面目。

月神夜是设计师的面具，自从大学时代便与他相伴；伍岳凌是评论家的伪装，老气横秋的名字才能让人买文章的账，责任编辑这一招不可谓不高明；梅碟是蔡升晏的救命稻草，《相信》创刊之初稿件紧张资金也紧张，陈信宏就变出一个分身，交出高质量的文章，还不收稿费，帮他熬过了最初的艰难。

——所以蔡升晏知恩图报，从没有明确地表达过对“梅碟”这个名字的意见。

从香港回到台北以后，陈信宏记起蔡升晏把公司交给刘冠佑管理的事情，特意去了他家，顺便帮温尚翊把温三一接走。

“你们两个真是狠心的爹妈，三一不是亲生的啊？扔在别人家这么久都不管，回台北了也不知道早点来接。”蔡升晏不耐烦地说，“那件事没什么好说了。总之刘谚明有能力搞定公司上上下下，你也知道，他看起来老实，其实精明得不得了，天生做生意的料。我呢，又不是养不活自己，反正杂志现在销量也上来了，我和那帮小文青都能有饭吃。”

“这倒是，我家隔壁就住了个忠实读者，每期都是上市第一天去买。”陈信宏微微一笑。

“说到那位忠实读者，小美可是对他很有兴趣，前一阵子老跟我打听他的消息，烦死了。看样子怪兽也不是很主动嘛，不然应该早就拿下了。”

“你……有没有觉得……”陈信宏犹犹豫豫地说。

“觉得什么啊？你说小美和怪兽高中时候的女朋友长得很像厚？是啊，只有瞎子和怪兽才看不出来吧！”

陈信宏没有告诉蔡升晏，陈凤也和那两个女人属于一个类型，身材骨感，眼睛细长。

蔡升晏盯着陈信宏说：“哎，其实要我说，小美蛮不错的。”

“哦。”陈信宏抱起温三一，转身就走，“拜。”

“你翻脸翻太快了吧……”蔡升晏拦住他，“新一期杂志要截稿了，你有文章要交么？”

“最近都没写。”

“啊你不是去香港度假吗？不应该正是写文章的好时机么？”

“我都在陪怪兽玩啊。”陈信宏说得理直气壮。

“那我是不是应该觉得，你没交出一篇给怪兽的情书，就已经很好了？”

陈信宏冷冷地瞥了蔡升晏一眼。大夏天的，蔡升晏却感觉如堕冰窟。

而此时此刻，他们讨论的对象正在办公室里，对着面前厚厚一沓文件，犹豫要不要给陈信宏打电话。

晚上陈信宏听到温尚翊开隔壁房门的声音，就抱了温三一出门去看。

“啊你去找过玛莎了。”温尚翊和温三一久别重逢，先来个碰鼻礼，一人一猫无比亲热。陈信宏觉得自己参与不进去，默默地回了家，把自己关在书房写文章。

没多久，他又听到吉他的声音。今天温尚翊扫弦似乎特别用力，像在发泄着不满情绪。

于是陈信宏走上阳台，打开玻璃窗，大喊：“怪兽！”

“怎么了？”温尚翊拿着一罐啤酒出现，笑容灿烂。

“就想和你聊聊天。天气不错。”陈信宏感到口干舌燥，呼吸急促，心跳加快。他想有这些动物本能的条件反射真好，喜欢面前这个人的事实，怎么赖都赖不掉。

温尚翊也不嫌陈信宏烦：“如果有天台就好了，可以躺下来看星星。”

“污染真是越来越严重了，我上一次看到满天繁星好像是大学时候的事情。”

“哦？和哪个美女一起看的？”

“我自己。”陈信宏忽略温尚翊不怀好意的笑容，“不知道跟你讲过没有，我们学校在山上，可能是海拔高又远离市区的原因吧，总之那天躺在屋顶的草地上，看到的星星真的好多，觉得好像一伸手就能抓到一把呢。”

“对了，你说那个杨叔叔是叫你去读管理学厚？”温尚翊莫名其妙地岔开话题。

“是。”

“还好你没有听他的话。”

陈信宏警觉地问：“为什么？”

“这么个艺术家，读管理学太可惜了啦！”温尚翊哈哈大笑，喝了一口酒，像在掩饰什么。

“哎，怪兽。”

“怎么？”

“你有心事。”陈信宏一针见血指出问题所在。

“是。”温尚翊爽快地承认，“但是工作上的事，要保密。”

陈信宏笑了：“工作狂。既然都下班了，为什么不放下那些烦心事呢？”

“唔，我是被他们赶回来休息的，其他同事还在加班呢。”

“你几天没睡了？”温尚翊认真地掰着手指头：“也就两天。安啦，我很爱这份工作，加班也开心。”

陈信宏沉默了几秒，说：“有人是为一些瞬间而活，有人是为整个人生而活。如果在活得长久和活得开心中只能选一个，你一定是选后者吧？”

温尚翊挠头：“……其实生活也没有这么极端，鱼和熊掌可以兼得啊。”

“那就太贪心了，那都是奢求。你要保持健康，就不能常常吃串烤吃到撑、喝酒喝到大醉、抽烟抽到尽兴，不能灵感一来就熬夜写作。这也不能，那也不能，生活里那么多约束，还怎么开心得起来？”陈信宏表情凝重。

“……”所以温尚翊确实是选择后者的。

“而我呢，总觉得现在这条命是好不容易保住的，要好好珍惜。”

“没错，我当然希望你活得长长久久的。”温尚翊郑重地伸出胳膊，拍拍陈信宏的肩膀，“不过，就算是奢求好了，我也希望你快乐，不要有那么多束缚。”

陈信宏忽地笑了：“不如大家都折中，一起活到四五十岁然后开开心心地死。要说肝硬化、胃出血什么的，也是概率问题，张学良不还活了一百多岁么？”

温尚翊也笑了：“我就说没那么极端嘛。来来来，喝酒！

”陈信宏目送温尚翊回房拿啤酒，想，明明重逢只是半年前的事情，怎么有时候会感觉好像自己从来没有离开过呢？怎么好像和他已经互相陪伴了连续的没有间断的十几年？一个眼神，一个动作，就立刻能明了对方在想什么。

那么亲近，那么熟悉。如果没有那一段不堪回首的往事，如影随形，挥之不去。

在香港的那两个星期，陈信宏没怎么上网，想抄袭事件应该慢慢就平息下来了。当他再次登录论坛的时候，却后知后觉地发现，舆论走向拐了一个弯。

不知什么时候开始，网民由一边倒的“黑幕论”转移向“黑幕背后的黑幕论”。有人质疑记者爆料的真实性，有人指出事情被幕后黑手操控，有人表示支持月神夜才是原创……

也许时间终究会证明一切吧。陈信宏欣慰地想。他心情不错，上网找到《Tears in heaven》的谱，拿了吉他来弹。

他发现自己和多年前一样卡在槌弦和勾弦，而那正是温尚翊擅长的。他想微笑，又有些苦恼。怎么总是想起他呢？就像在生活里埋了好多地雷，不留神就会踩上去，嘣，天昏地暗，日月无光，唯有他神明般屹立不倒。

多次尝试均告失败，陈信宏只能规规矩矩地弹简单的指法。他突然想起iPod里那段录音，就找出来当做示范音频听。

音质好烂，但……真是经年不变地动听啊。

说曹操，曹操到。专属于温尚翊的铃声响了——是Oasis的《Wonderwall》，陈信宏认为歌词好符合自己对温尚翊的感觉——他屁颠屁颠地跑去接电话：“怪兽！你不是在上班吗？”

但温尚翊的语气很严肃：“阿信，你认真听我说。我想与其等到法院通知你，不如还是我来告诉你比较好……你也知道，去年年底开始我就在跟一个案子，扯上黑道的……现在确定了幕后黑手姓杨，我看过资料了，应该是你那个杨叔叔没错。”

陈信宏之前想过这种事会发生。就算其他的事情他不了解，当年杀死伯伯副手这一桩罪行，虽说是报仇，但一定是犯法的。不过他总以为杨叔叔神通广大，能摆平警方、逍遥法外。

所以那晚在阳台上，温尚翊会提起杨叔叔，是怕他也牵连在内？

“你放心，我什么都没有参与过。”陈信宏说得底气十足。

“这个我知道啦。但是……这次彻底把杨家调查清楚了，包括……包括你们家的事情。”

“我们家……？”

“怎么说呢……他瞒了你很多。”

陈信宏觉得不太妙，被时光掩埋的硝烟味阴魂不散地浮现。

“温律师，你是不是说你认识‘七二四杀人案件’的被害人家属？嫌疑犯提出要见他一面。”电话那头有个陌生的大嗓门，想必是温尚翊的同事在说话。

“七二四杀人案件”？七月二十四号，不就是自己不忍回想的那天……被害人家属？嫌疑犯？……杨叔叔？！

“……阿信你听到了吧，杨先生要求见你一面。你什么时候方便？”

“现在。”

陈信宏和杨叔叔隔着玻璃相对而坐。温尚翊在探视室外面紧张地来回踱步。

“信宏，你相信命运么？”杨叔叔开口，却扯着不相干的话题。

陈信宏开门见山：“听说您有些事情要告诉我。”

杨叔叔点头：“我欠了你很多，当然，我自己也失去了很多。”

“请您直说。”

“哈，那又是一个很长的故事。开头嘛，还是我和你爸爸一起长大。但是后续发展是，我……我们深爱彼此。”

陈信宏知道自己听得清清楚楚、一字不差，所以什么都说不出来。

“是的，我爱他，他也爱我。可是结果你看到了，我们各自成了家。你是不是想说，在那个年代，我们本就不会有结果？不，是他！他逃避了！在我跪在我爸妈面前苦苦哀求的时候，他欢天喜地地娶了你妈妈，一年之后有了你……所以，那时候我就发誓，我一定要报复！”

陈信宏十指交叉握紧，左手手背都被右手指甲给戳破了。

“可我是杨家的继承人，负担整个家族的使命，我怎么能无缘无故地报复？终于机会来了……你知道杨家为什么在香港发展吗？因为你们陈家为了让我离你爸爸远一点，不惜打击我们家的势力，把我们赶出台湾！而这些，我也是后来才知道。

为了重新壮大杨家，我当然要把失去的都夺回来！也是老天有眼，比起你伯伯，我更有天分，我做到了我心心念念的一切——杀人灭口，夺回资产。”

杨叔叔平静地说出残忍的真相，玻璃这边的陈信宏只觉得自己浑身在哆嗦。

“信宏啊，老实说，你的确很像你爸爸，在应该勇敢站出来的时候，当了一个懦夫！我给过你机会了解真相，只要你加入，你很快就会发现我的话里有多少漏洞。陈杨两家当真是相互扶持吗？为什么陈家倒掉之后，资产都进入了我的手里？如果你伯伯的副手能够成功策划那么大的案子，为什么轻易就被我干掉了？又为什么没有其他人追杀你？这么多漏洞，只要你用心去想想这些问题，你就离真相不远了。可是你没有！你太懦弱，不敢面对伤口，不敢承担责任，只想着要躲开这一切！”杨叔叔突然激动起来。

陈信宏也忍不住大吼：“你怎么下得了手！你为什么不连我也杀了！”

“我为什么下不了手？你爷爷奶奶还有伯伯，当年百般阻挠我们在一起；你妈妈就是个狐狸精，缠住你爸爸不放手，还用两个儿子来束缚他；至于你弟弟，长得那么像你妈妈，我为什么要留着？只有你爸爸……我没有杀他！他是自杀的……当着我的面……他说，‘我知道我欠你的，我拿命来还，但请你别杀信宏，你知道，他长得很像我……’哈哈，他果然了解我，我一看到你的脸，就下不去手了。你长得太像你爸爸了，太像了，走路、坐姿、神态……活脱脱就是我当年爱得要死要活的那个男孩子，年轻，有才华，意气风发……

我一辈子都忘不了，长大后的男孩子在我的面前对自己的脑袋开了一枪……那么决绝，不留余地，毫不犹豫……”杨叔叔终于露出脆弱的神情，“当时我在你面前的难过，可以说都是真实的……”

“混蛋！骗子！凶手！”陈信宏多想用最狠毒的词语来唾骂眼前这个可恨的人，可再凌厉的咒骂都无法表达他心中的愤怒和怨恨。

“阿信!”温尚翊和几个警察一道冲进了探访室，“阿信，你要冷静。”

陈信宏被温尚翊拉出探访室，还听见杨叔叔悠悠地说：“我相信命运已经报复了我。我在你弟弟生日那天杀死了他，所以我自己的女儿也在生日那天走了。信宏，其实这个世界上我只有你了，我希望你不要恨我……”

“痴人说梦。”温尚翊代替陈信宏作了回答。

陈信宏神思恍惚，任由温尚翊开车载自己回家。他觉得自己已经无法思考，过去十年所处的那个世界完全崩坏了，再往前的生活也是支离破碎。好不容易接受了现实，却再次无情地破灭，到底什么才是真实？

温尚翊无意中碰到了陈信宏的手，冰凉。他叹了口气说：“你想哭就哭，我不看。”

陈信宏绝望地看着他：“我哭不出来。”他好想抓住什么东西，却感到在不断地往下坠，向着不见底的黑色深渊。

温尚翊果断把车停在路边：“那你跟我说说话，别憋着。”

“我爸爸……他说他是个懦夫……”

“你不要听他那么说，一个人在那种境地下能说什么好话？”温尚翊把手放在陈信宏的肩膀上，柔声说，“你爸爸让你和你弟弟过了十几年的安稳生活，还保护你活下来……他已经足够勇敢。”

“可他……”陈信宏说不出口。

他爱一个男人。

他也爱上了、或是爱过一个男人。

而最后那个男人亲手毁灭了他的世界。

“你是想说，他爱错了人？”温尚翊代替他说出来了，“这很正常，谁年轻的时候没有看走眼过？”

陈信宏低下头，一言不发。

“至于你，你当然也不是懦夫。难道参与进去就是勇敢了吗？那只是逞强而已，根本不值得骄傲。你要相信自己走的是一条正道，能在他的压力下选择自己的路，这很了不起。”

陈信宏知道温尚翊并不习惯这么温柔地安慰人。他是舞台上光芒万丈的吉他手，他是开庭时义正言辞的律师，一个百折无回的金属男人，有点冲动，有点热血，有点不拘小节，有点理想主义。

而金属男人经过一番深思，又开口了：“阿信……原谅我有一种不合时宜的庆幸，庆幸这次我能陪在你身边，你就不用独自面对这一切。”

陈信宏忽地泪流满面。内心筑起的高墙一处接着一处地塌方，烟尘四起。

他想自己完了，再也离不开他了。他终于抓住了救命的绳索，要向上爬，却不知绳索会不会有一天把他这个累赘甩开。

经过漫长的取证过程，庞大的犯罪集团在六月底被送上法庭。温尚翊正是此案的检方律师，开庭时口若悬河滔滔不绝，历数大大小小嫌疑犯们的罪证，得到官方和民间的一致赞赏，由资历尚浅的小律师一跃成为冉冉升起的新星。

宣布判决的那天，圆满完成任务的新星似乎闲得发慌。

“阿信！阿信！”

大白天的，陈信宏第N次被温尚翊叫到阳台上聊天。面对对方关切的眼神，他下意识地就是一句：“我没事啦，不要安慰我。”配合警方走完程序后，他又把自己关在家里关了整整一个星期，对着暴力熊公仔，将过去的事情翻来覆去想了很多遍，游走在崩溃边缘，最终奇迹般地有了重获新生的感觉。

“嘴硬。”训斥的内容，温柔的语气。

陈信宏勉强地笑：“不然我能怎么办？”

“跟我一起弹吉他嘛。”温尚翊揉揉自己的眉心。

陈信宏觉得很好，因为温尚翊没拿自己当可怜的小孩子对待。一个成年男人，当然有该吃饭吃饭、该睡觉睡觉的理智，何况再多的安慰字句也许都比不过一首《Stop crying your heart out》。

他常常怀念吉他社众人在屋顶弹吉他的日子，却不曾想过会和温尚翊在两个相隔不到一米的阳台上对坐着飚琴。如果忽略那些更高的建筑，那么整个城市都在他们的脚下。灵巧的手指与琴弦共舞，悠扬的音乐同阳光一道洒落。

“May your smile shine on.（希望你的笑容闪耀一如往昔。）  
Don't be scared.（不要害怕恐惧。）  
Your destiny may keep you warm.（命运将给你源源不断的暖意。）  
'Coz all of the stars are fading away.（所有的星都会沉寂。）  
Just try not to worry.（不要担心忧虑。）  
You'll see them some day……（你终将与它们再次相遇……）  
Stop crying your heart out……（别再痛彻心扉地哭泣……）”

陈信宏多希望时间就此静止，他和他爱的人弹着同样的歌曲，笑着望进对方的眼。可是手机的备忘录不识好歹地响了，提醒他晚上的安排。

“啊，我得走了，约了玛莎吃晚饭。”

“多吃点。”

陈信宏摸摸自己的肚子：“我知道，最近没在节食。”

温尚翊于是笑得好开心：“那就好。我就知道你不是能抗拒美食诱惑的人嘛，是不是？”

陈信宏忙不迭地点头承认，说了再见，逃回房间。

剧烈的心跳过了好久才慢慢平息。为什么，明明大家都是两只眼睛一张嘴，唯独他的笑容像是自带聚光灯般地闪耀？每一个弯曲的弧度都如此美妙，简直让人无处可逃。

可他也不能逃。他是他的太阳，给他温暖，给他光芒。不然他将迷失在无尽的黑夜中，万劫不复。

陈信宏猜想蔡升晏是知道今天宣判才特意找自己出来吃饭的，席间当年的小愤青对时事闭口不提的态度证实了他的想法。

“你知道吗，谚明做得很棒哎，王力宏要被气死了啦，哈哈我随便一个销售主任都比他能干！让他搞他的小动作去，哼。”

“冠佑被你压制那几年也够可怜的。”陈信宏很讨厌不同称呼导致的“我在说冠佑啊你为什么提到谚明”的感觉，就问，“你为什么到现在都改不过来，还叫他谚明？”

“因为我认识他的时候他就是刘谚明啊。就像我认识你的时候你就是阿信，不是什么狗屁月神夜……”

“喂！”

“我很念旧的。”蔡升晏说，“我相信你也是。怪兽也是。”

怎么莫名其妙提到怪兽？陈信宏虽然很高兴能听到他的名字，却觉得蔡升晏居心叵测。

“哎，我想了想，还是你罩我比较多，所以……今天其实是怪兽让我找你出来吃饭的啦，你要记得谢谢人家。不过看不出来厚，你居然真的有黑道背景，我一直以为王力宏造谣咧！”

陈信宏不知自己是否应该感谢蔡升晏大言不惭地出卖温尚翊的良苦用心。他尽可能温和地问：“他还跟你说什么了？”

“你放心，没说什么。我什么都不知道。”蔡升晏连连摆手，“我很了啦，那是你们两个的秘密，我不参与，呵呵。”

表情欠揍到极点。陈信宏却灵光一闪，记起蔡升晏当年“妇女之友”的外号——因为他常常充当女生们的知心姐姐，分析起情感问题十分拿手。他犹豫了几秒，终于开口：“玛莎啊。”

蔡升晏白了他一眼：“有话快说。”

“关于怪兽……”陈信宏扭扭捏捏，不知道怎么措辞才好。

“他看起来是直男。”蔡升晏语不惊人死不休，“但不代表他不会喜欢你。”

陈信宏立刻面红耳赤：“喂！他是不是直男跟我有什么关系……”

“你装什么装，你喜欢他连温三一都看得出来好不好？”

陈信宏意识到跟蔡升晏讨论这问题是个错误。

“喏，我当年好歹是你的好学弟哎，居然要低声下气三顾茅庐才能请到你加入我的公司，要不是威胁你说要曝光你的真名，真不知道你会考虑多久。但怪兽呢？人一出现，房子就卖出去了，家也搬了，可他连你是谁都认不出来啊！虽然说高中的时候你跟他关系最好是没错，但你现在对他和对我的态度差别也太大吧？还有啊，你对小美的态度有够差，不就因为她长得像怪兽前女友么？”

陈信宏哑口无言。

“啧啧，万佛朝宗大人有朝一日也会像小女生一样不知所措呢。要是让当年暗恋你的那些女生知道……”

“你闭嘴。”陈信宏没好气地说。

“学长别生气嘛。”蔡升晏笑得很温良，“不过我很好奇，你是什么时候开始喜欢他的？是高中的时候吗？那你还忍心丢下他去香港？难道是被他的女朋友气走的？”

经过蔡升晏的脑补与解释，陈信宏突然觉得一切都说得通了。他记起在建中舞台上自己“如果我是女生，好想嫁给他”的想法，黑夜中明亮如星辰的那双眼，关于吉他背带的怨念，想着他和女朋友在一起就不愿联络的别扭心情……那些差点被遗忘的小心思，分门别类放好，不就是最烂俗的“喜欢”和“吃醋”么？

只是那时候如果说出来，连他自己也不会相信。


	10. 4-1 你是一种感觉 写在夏夜晚风里面

有了陈信宏的前车之鉴，温尚翊不拿声名鹊起当做幸事。他还是本本分分地工作，周末弹吉他，读音乐杂志，陪温三一玩耍，看伍岳凌的专栏。

——还有，和陈信宏一起看NBA。

将满30岁的陈信宏似乎突然“开窍”，对篮球产生浓厚的兴趣，每到比赛日必定邀请温尚翊串门，理由是自家的电视播放效果更好。温尚翊倒是不介意看球地点，而且作为声名远扬——或是臭名狼藉——的馋猫一只，陈信宏挑选的食物从来都很合他的胃口。只是来来去去的有些麻烦，他干脆把隔壁当做自己第二个家，拿走了备份钥匙，而陈信宏的冰箱里塞满了温尚翊的啤酒，沙发上孤单的海绵宝宝也多了乔巴的陪伴。

某天球赛结束后，温尚翊赞叹道：“刚刚那个大火锅绝对是本周十佳！”

却看到陈信宏左手搂着海绵宝宝右手搂着乔巴念念有词，听到声音于是望向自己：“火锅？哪家的？很好吃么？”

“……你在干什么？”

“就……看比赛啊。”他心虚地躲开温尚翊的目光，“那个……乔巴对这场比赛有话要说。”

温尚翊倒想看看陈信宏那么烂的演技是要怎么演下去：“要说什么？”

陈信宏举起乔巴遮住自己的脑袋：“就问怪兽看球是不是很开心啊……然后最近有没有联系小美啊……怎么周末也不出去找女生玩呢……要不要玛莎介绍正妹啊……”

温尚翊笑了：“乔巴难道不知道么？”

“其实……是海绵宝宝问的啦。哦不对，是派大星让海绵宝宝问的，然后乔巴答不上来啊。”陈信宏越解释越乱。

温尚翊猜不透陈信宏想说什么。

“我们听歌吧。”陈信宏打了个响指，随即丢下公仔，去书房挑CD。温尚翊摆弄着两个原本互不相识的卡通人物，一时也玩兴大发。

“我是海绵宝宝。”黄色的方形海绵主动伸出手。

“我叫乔巴。我是驯鹿，不是狸猫哦！”说完，乔巴自己就笑个不停，也没好好跟对方握手。

同为幼稚星人，温尚翊充分理解陈信宏为何跟公仔玩得乐在其中，却不明白他到底对球赛有没有兴趣。

“听这张！”陈信宏走回客厅，兴致勃勃地将CD放进音响，静默几秒后熟悉的扫弦声充斥整个空间。

“《Morning Glory》？”温尚翊的脚不由自主跟着音乐打节拍。

“嗯，刚好书桌上摆着这一张，我就懒得挑其他了。”陈信宏在沙发的另一头坐下，“还记得吗？我们从知道他们要发片就一直在等，终于买到的那天真是爽到爆！”

“对，所以你逃课了，躲到吉他社里听了一个下午。我还奇怪怎么下课之后没人来找我呢。”

“就算没有我，你女朋友不找你么？”陈信宏不满地说，“你那时候跟她简直如胶似漆。”

温尚翊摇摇头：“其实都是她……唉，太久远啦，没什么好说的。喂陈信宏，我之前怎么没发现你对她很有敌意？”

“哇，楼下有大厨在做饭哎。”陈信宏似乎没听到他的问题，而是陶醉地深吸一口气，“好香！”

“谁知道是不是烤焦的牛扒啊……”温尚翊想起自己一世英名毁于一旦就郁闷到极点。

陈信宏猜到好友的心情：“你重新做一次好啦，不管你做成什么样我都敢吃。”

温尚翊站起来就往厨房走：“谁怕谁啊！”还听什么歌啊，捍卫男人的尊严最重要！

十分钟后他端出两个形状完美的煎鸡蛋。

黑道老大在七月里毫不起眼的一天被执行死刑。那一整天，陈信宏的手机都打不通。温尚翊难得上班都心不在焉，如坐针毡地等到下班，冲回家敲隔壁的门——没有人在。

温尚翊问过保安，得知陈信宏一早就出门了。然后他打给蔡升晏，学弟也不知道陈信宏人在哪儿。那一瞬间温尚翊感觉到自己像十年前一样无助，茫茫人海中，去哪里寻找那个孤单的身影？

上次……是去了他家。虽然扑了空。

温尚翊连忙开车去北投。这条路线他很熟悉，因为在陈信宏重新出现之前，每年12月6号他都会去陈信宏家看看，看他有没有回来，然后希望一次次地破灭。一路风景如旧，而温尚翊很惶恐，生怕陈信宏不声不响再次消失。

车速飙到80迈。温尚翊猛地想起蔡升晏在电话里说：“安啦，他一定在台北，不会跑去其他地方。”

为什么他这么有把握？为什么他的语气里有种“有的事情我不能告诉你”的感觉？也许他们上次吃饭的时候，陈信宏跟蔡升晏说了什么？

温尚翊苦恼地想，陈信宏总是能搅乱自己的生活。他又无奈地想，是自己双手奉上这样独一无二的权利。

走进那条没什么变化的小巷，如今温尚翊已经得知过去的真相，于是更加惴惴不安。他想象着那年的陈信宏也是这样走回家，生活天翻地覆而他还无知无觉。

远远地，温尚翊看到一个人站在铁门外。他个子高高的，有点驼背，在天边灿烂的晚霞中显得格外孤独。

温尚翊舒了一口气，缓步走过去：“阿信。”

“是你啊。”淡淡的，不高兴也不悲伤，是没有灵魂的声音，“果然还是你了解我。”

“你下次别这样好不好？像个不懂事的小孩，让人不放心。”

陈信宏面无表情地看着温尚翊，黑黑的眼睛像是深不见底的湖泊，捉摸不定。然后他点了点头。

温尚翊心中五味杂陈。心疼他的难过，体谅他的悲伤，包容他的任性……而那种种复杂的感情如洪水般袭来，让温尚翊必须把全部的力量集中在两条腿，才能在陈信宏身边站得好似旗杆。

陈信宏遥望着自己十多年前的家，“你知道吗，这房子不会有人住，因为它是凶宅，再怎么清洗改造，都除不掉血腥味。所以……我好想一把火烧掉它。”

温尚翊从口袋中掏出打火机：“给你。”自然地递过去，仿佛手里只是一张薄薄的吉他谱。

陈信宏接过打火机，看也不看就挥臂把它扔进铁门里面去，然后笑了：“这是帮你戒烟。走吧，我们回家去。”

回家？我们？温尚翊很喜欢陈信宏的措辞。

所以戒烟什么的，是可以考虑一下厚？

“阿翊，我在储藏室找到那相簿了，你一定想不到，居然是裹在冬天的棉被里被收起来了。”

周末，温妈妈一通电话把温尚翊叫回家。她做了好几样温尚翊喜欢吃的菜，看着儿子大口吃饭就开心。

“吃完你记得把这些饼干也带上，再分一些给阿信。阿信最近怎么样？”

“嗯……还不错啦。”没必要让妈妈也知道那些复杂的过往。

“士杰的婚礼要叫上他一起来哦，大家一起热闹一下。你看他连春节都要自己过，孤孤单单的多不好受。”

温尚翊乖乖答应：“是。”心里却想，连石头的婚礼他都不愿意出现呢。

饭后温尚翊和妈妈一道翻看老照片。这是他整个中学时代的相簿，在联考后突然失踪不见。那天他在家翻箱倒柜，不找到不肯罢休，后来耽误了和女朋友的约会，这是导致他们分手的导火索。而他如此重视这本相簿，只因为和陈信宏的合照几乎都在里面。如果连照片都没有了，他不知道还有什么能证明陈信宏曾经存在于自己的生活。

“看这张，是阿信哎，这孩子那时候就长得好看。”

温尚翊比妈妈更早注意到陈信宏在相簿中的第一次出场，这应该是高一暑假的照片，穿白衬衫的陈信宏姿势帅气地骑坐在自行车上，穿灰衬衫的自己两手插在裤袋里站在旁边。阴影在他们的身后，世界在他们的脚下。

往后翻看的过程中，温尚翊才发现，那竟是唯一一张他和陈信宏都看着镜头的照片。后面的那些，或是他望着陈信宏而陈信宏面向台下，或是陈信宏凝视他而他对着拍照片的学弟大笑。甚至有张吉他社全体成员的大合照，他们分别站在人群的两端，目光却是投向彼此所在的方向。

温尚翊有点感动。他想着自己曾经的复杂心情，觉得好像有只虫子钻进胸膛，啮噬着他的心脏，提醒着他一切又卷土重来，且汹涌更胜当年。

这种感觉在他按响隔壁门铃的时候依旧驻扎在心间。陈信宏接过纸盒，两人的手指相触，都是温暖而干燥的，照理说不会导电……但战栗由指尖逐步蔓延到手腕、手肘、肩膀，经由皮肤传遍全身。温尚翊屏住呼吸，看陈信宏拆开包装。“哇，是奶油曲奇！”他迫不及待吃了一块，“温妈妈的手艺还是好赞！”又递了一块到温尚翊嘴边。温尚翊顺从地张嘴，咬了一口，什么味道都没吃出来。他只是想着，迟到了十多年，终于让陈信宏吃上了这饼干。

下班回到家后，温尚翊给自己泡了杯咖啡，拿起当天的报纸，先看社会版，竟然看到一篇题为“设计师阿绿公开道歉”的面积很小的报道。他前一阵子太忙，没太关心抄袭事件，如今看到满意的结果，喜出望外。

这样陈信宏的心结也可以少一个。温尚翊很欣慰，所以本就喜欢的伍岳凌的专栏更具吸引力。

“《Morning Glory》中，我不能免俗地最喜欢Wonderwall，哪怕很多人批评它的创作不够光明磊落；哪怕Noel已经和那时的女朋友分手，歌还在，感情已逝，这样唱起歌的时候，未免有些讽刺。

但我迷恋这首歌的和弦，要知道整首歌弹下来，无名指和小拇指都不用换位置，如果你会弹吉他并且弹得不是那么好，就应该能理解我的感受。我也迷恋它的歌词。我并不能表达清楚‘迷墙’具体是什么意思，为此我特意去看了那部80年代的电影，看了三遍，写出了影评，还是说不出对这首歌的感觉。可我心里是明白的，就好像那句There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how.”

温尚翊想，还真巧，前不久刚在陈信宏家听了这张专辑，而且陈信宏也说最喜欢《Wonderwall》。

再往下读，伍岳凌写道：“老歌带给我们的是回忆，听老歌就是翻看自己的过去，同时在单薄的人生中书写新的一笔。也许曾经是看着成群结队走过的漂亮女生，枕着凹凸不平的课桌，涂着无聊的课本；也许现在是抱着毛茸茸的幼稚公仔，闻着楼下飘来的饭菜香气，想着光年外的寂寞星球……”

——有什么不太对。

——这描写，太像他们那天听专辑的场景了。

——是巧合吗？如果说伍岳凌和自己的品味是很接近，那么和陈信宏的品味就是非常地相像，像到就是一个人……

——真的，感觉不太对。

温尚翊连忙上网搜索伍岳凌的作品，代入陈信宏的身份于是越看越可疑，也越看越心惊。这一篇讲述自己写作心路的文章没有在专栏里发表，温尚翊还是第一次读到：

“……促使我开始认真写文章的最大动力，是一个好朋友的去世。说来并不是第一次经历身边人的死亡，但那笔画简单的两个字再次打倒了我。我反复地问自己，是否命该如此，孤零零地来，孤零零地去。

我以为我会痛哭，但我没有，因为觉得那样很软弱。可当我迷迷糊糊敲打键盘的时候，忍了很久的眼泪落下了，我想在音乐之外，我终于找到了又一个合适的发泄方式。

和文字对话很安全，你沉默地讲，它安静地听。很自然地，一篇文章写完了，然后又是一篇，又是一篇……而又很幸运地，得到了写专栏的机会。

第一篇正式发表的是乐评，写最爱的Beatles当然是手到擒来。戴上耳机，隔绝一切干扰，把自己放进音乐的河中随波逐流……”

没错，那正是自己第一次看到伍岳凌的专栏，一看是讲Beatles的，当然不能错过。按时间推算，陈信宏刚刚念完研究生，而Cindy就是那时去世的。

温尚翊再翻出疑似是陈信宏的博客。哪怕那博客一直空空如也，他也频繁地访问，单是题记就足以让他心神不宁。更何况，博客的背景音乐是在变化的，也许这个月是Oasis的专辑，下个月就变成了Mr. Children。

很好，博客的主人没有删去播放器中的歌曲。从下向上，正符合伍岳凌写乐评的顺序。

温尚翊想起伍岳凌曾经一笔带过的细节。他说在灯红酒绿的旺角街头听到《Yesterday》于是感慨万千，他说《Champagne Supernova》开头的流水声和北投的温泉一样有让人镇静的力量，他说按顺序排列音乐文字绘画是一生挚爱只可惜和音乐渐行渐远，他说动荡不安的少年时期让他从此以别个角度看待人生。

全都对上了。伍岳凌，陈信宏。陈信宏，陈信宏。温尚翊念叨着这熟悉的名字，快要发疯了。他想仅仅是三个汉字，怎么可以有这样的力量，让人欢喜，又让人忧伤；想捧在手心里当做宝贝，又不敢接近不敢触碰。

他早该知道的，世界上还有多少人能有和自己如此相似的爱好？又有多少人文字背后的若隐若现的那个灵魂能让他舍不得放下？

在他以为自己很孤单的岁月中，原来有陈信宏的文字无声地陪着他走过。

而陈信宏自己却陷在更深刻更无望的孤单里。

晚风挟裹着夏的闷热和夜的清凉，从四面八方袭来。温尚翊在大街上漫无目的地游荡。他走着走着又想起，自己曾经感觉到梅碟和伍岳凌的文风很像，所以……那大概也是陈信宏的笔名吧？他究竟有多少个化身？他还有多少事情瞒着自己？

温尚翊一阵心寒。他努力坦坦荡荡，对陈信宏毫无保留；可对方却遮遮掩掩，让自己成为浓雾笼罩的谜团，看不清究竟。脑海里那一张脸越发显得模糊，即使几个小时之前刚刚见过，温尚翊也再难准确地回忆起他的眉眼。

所以，虽然温尚翊知道自己应该找到陈信宏问个清楚，但他还是退缩了。他想他是在害怕，怕穿进浓雾却看见魔鬼现形。

温尚翊一向相信借酒浇愁的原理，所以抱着一丝希望给石锦航打了电话。对方毫无悬念地在陪老婆看电视，语气里是满到要溢出的幸福。

他翻着通讯录，发觉完全没有人可以诉说心事。朋友一大帮，能一起喝酒的很多，真正交心的没几个。

最终温尚翊来到了拉面店。老板松本正准备打烊，见是熟客就用日语热情招呼：“怪兽桑，你怎么来了？”

“找你喝酒。”温尚翊说，“我不开心。”

松本没有多问，大方拿出自己私藏的朝香清酒，又去厨房切了一些生鱼片，配好芥末和酱油端上桌来。

“你搬家以后就很少来了。”

温尚翊点头。搬家，“拱廊”，陈信宏。这个名字是个魔咒，在他身边布下天罗地网。

“其实我很想念你，你酒品最好！”松本竖起大拇指，“跟你喝酒很快乐。”

“我也是。”温尚翊跟松本干杯，干了一杯又一杯，把所有的苦楚和忧伤都装进肚子。

吃完生鱼片后，温尚翊的手机响了，是陈信宏的来电：“你在哪儿？”

“拉面店……”温尚翊一开口，大颗的眼泪突然不受控制地往下掉。松本大惊失色，连声问：“你怎么了？怎么哭了？”

“是谁在说话？松本吗？”

“是。”温尚翊努力克制自己的情绪，可是酸涩的感觉怎么都赶不走。他只想，还好，声音没在抖，而且松本说的是日语，陈信宏应该听不出来什么异样。

“你还好吧？是这个人吗，让你这么伤心？你没事吧怪兽桑？”

“我没事。”温尚翊对松本说，一边胡乱地抹着自己的脸。同时和两个人对话本就耗费脑细胞，何况还要切换语言，他的大脑简直要爆炸了。

电话那头的陈信宏适时地不说话了。温尚翊暗骂自己没出息，喝了一杯酒稳定情绪，才挤出一个笑脸，问：“你有什么事？”其实他忘了，陈信宏又看不到他的脸。

“就……有点无聊。”陈信宏的声音闷闷的。

“哦……”

“你不会是在跟松本喝酒吧？”

“是。”温尚翊心想陈信宏还真聪明，一猜就中。

“那你们继续吧，拜。”

温尚翊怀疑自己的听力是不是出了问题。他明显地听出陈信宏语气生硬。

“怪兽桑，是谁的电话？”松本关心地问。

“一个朋友。”温尚翊自觉无法用日语解释清楚他和陈信宏的关系。说是朋友未免太浅，可是再深一层能是什么呢？

“你和他发生什么了？对了，是不是上次跟你来吃面的那位？”

“没有啦，不管他。”温尚翊笑起来，“我们继续喝酒！”

温尚翊本以为清酒度数低，却没想到自己很快就醉倒了。他隐约记得自己拉着松本喋喋不休倾诉心事，而且用的可能是中文……好像松本一直很无奈地说“你说慢一点”，又好像还有其他人加入了他们的对话。

让人头昏脑胀的嘈杂中，还有人问他手机密码是多少。他极其不耐烦地报了四个数字。

后来他听到了《Wonderwall》。可是他不觉得松本唱歌的声音会那么像Liam，他也不觉得小小一间拉面店里会有成套的乐器来伴奏。但歌词和旋律他都听得清清楚楚。

“And all the roads we have to walk are winding. （我们要走的路蜿蜒漫长，）  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. （也没有灯光指引方向。）  
There are many things that I would like to say to you, （我有很多想要对你倾诉，）  
But I don't know how. （但我不知道怎么开口讲。）  
Because maybe, you are gonna be the one that saves me. （因为你也许将是拯救我的希望。）  
And after all, you are my wonderwall……（毕竟，你是我的迷墙……）”

他随之陷入了可怕的梦境。学校发生大火，玛莎紧张地问阿信在哪里，石头焦急地说阿信刚才独自去屋顶了啊。他立刻向屋顶狂奔，一路撞上无数忙着逃命的人，而他们的脸部都只是一片空白。火势渐长，他好不容易爬完了楼梯，却看到有个人背对着他坐在栏杆上。他大叫阿信你快下来，那个人回过头，却也是个无脸人。

——你不是阿信！

——阿信是谁？

——陈信宏。

——我是伍岳凌，我也是月神夜，我还是梅碟。

——那阿信呢？阿信在哪里？

温尚翊拼了命呐喊，却发不出声音。一着急，一睁眼，他看见一张清秀的脸，没有镜片的遮挡，眼神里写满关切。

理智告诉他这不是在做梦。其实醉酒的人都是有理智的，只不过酒精麻痹了他们，心底蠢蠢欲动的贪念叫嚣着说不要在乎那么多，想哭就哭，想笑就笑，想表白就说出口，想亲吻就靠近……

他仰起了头，直直地望进那双眼里去。四目相对时，温尚翊仿佛看到有火焰在对方的瞳仁中跳跃，于是那一向沉静的眼突然变得很陌生。

然后他视线向上移——刘海后面，眉骨上方，一颗痣清晰可见。

是他，没错。

温尚翊放心地倒下，昏睡过去。


	11. 4-2 是我的朋友 就是我的baby

脸盲症患者为了在社会中顺利生存，总有些认人的小诀窍。比如怪兽，在多次被抱怨之后，成功通过一颗痣记住了阿信。他听到过女生们私下讨论阿信那颗眉骨痣，使用的形容词五花八门，例如“迷人”“性感”甚至“销魂”。

他不得不承认她们说得挺对的。那颗痣好死不死地长在眉骨上，位置恰到好处，低一点就偏轻佻，高一点则太滑稽。

他也承认，她们关于他外表的描述非常到位，比如“小鹿一样纯净到让人心疼的眼睛” “猫咪一样让人想亲吻的嘴”……五花八门，无奇不有。

“你笑什么？”阿信抬头，对上怪兽满是笑意的眼神。他们在研究《Yellow Submarine》的编曲，里面有趣的音效让人着迷。

“哈哈，你知道自己的脸是各种动物的集合么？”怪兽索性不掩饰了，哈哈大笑，原本就不平静的心跳更加剧烈。

“是哦。”阿信抿嘴一笑，“都有哪些？”

怪兽就摘下耳机，一一道出女生们的评价，边说边笑：“有人说，如果把你碎尸万段，她想要你的手，‘手如柔荑’啊；又有人说要你全身上下的皮肤，因为‘肤如凝脂’……”他也没发觉自己偷听女生聊天的举动是有多无聊。

阿信苦着脸说：“这些形容也太娘！还有，她们都是禽兽吗？！”

“哈哈，她们没有把你分完哦。”怪兽竖起右手食指。

“什么？”

怪兽又不肯说了，戴上耳机：“保密！”

还有一颗痣。皮相上的小小一颗眉骨痣，却可以脱离血肉成为独立的存在，像是一道伤痕，一个纹身，一道禁忌，扎根于心间。

怪兽总有意无意地阻止阿信留刘海，因为那样头发会遮住痣，让他认不出对方来。他恨透了自己的脸盲症，然而基因如此，不可改变。

其实在正式认识之前，怪兽就已经记住了阿信这号人物的存在，并且，略为夸张地说，生命轨迹为之改变。

那是怪兽正在吉他社专心练琴的时候，听到不远处的一阵喧哗。几个他不太熟悉的社员将一个男生围起来，拱他唱歌。那男生倒也不扭捏，抱起吉他，前奏弹得磕磕巴巴，他毫不在意地吐吐舌头，唱道：“我心内，思慕的人，你怎样离开阮的身边……”

可能在专家眼中，他的换气、吐字、假音都不完美；可在十六岁的怪兽听来，这歌声仿若天籁。似乎有一条神奇的线将那男生的声带和怪兽的心脏连在一起，所以他声音中每一丝细微的颤抖、每一次模糊的沙哑、每一个带着哭腔的尾音都让怪兽胸腔刺痛不已。

“心爱的，紧返来，紧返来阮身边……”短短四分钟转瞬即逝，怪兽却在恍神中以为他会一直唱下去，美妙的歌声构成了怪兽专属的小小宇宙，那儿有永不熄灭的太阳，也有未知的蔚蓝星球。他忍不住想，这男生唱得如此深情，心里是在想着谁？

观众们纷纷夸奖：“阿信你唱得超赞的！不输原唱哦！” 

“谢谢！”白净的男生露出腼腆的笑容，傻乎乎地比了个V。

所以怪兽就知道了，吉他社有个叫阿信的男生，虽然吉他弹得一般，歌声却非常动人。和阿信一比较，怪兽自觉相形见绌。而后怪兽每次弹吉他的时候，刚要开口，那首《思慕的人》就会在他的大脑内自动播放，让他不好意思再唱一个字。他只能叹着气想，还是在吉他上多下工夫吧。

于是他的吉他功力一日千里，没多久就成为新生中最出色的一个。同时他也偷偷注意着阿信，每次听社员提到“阿信要唱歌了”，他都会站在人群外围默默欣赏，然后用力鼓掌。奇怪的是，他并不是个性害羞，却从不能鼓起勇气上前搭讪。

直到前辈们为他创造了合适的时机。一句“我是温尚翊，大家都叫我怪兽”在心里盘算了有千百遍，却因为太紧张而说错。丢人！

但，总算是认识了。怪兽也没想到他们竟然如此投缘。一起谈音乐，一起看正妹；聊天聊到深夜里，弹琴弹到手抽筋。“相见恨晚”这个词足够贴切，却不够强烈，表达不出他那种“想要从小就认识——不，想要从娘胎里就认识——不，想要上辈子就认识——不，想要从大爆炸开始就是两个相邻的分子”的感觉；他想遇见阿信大概是注定的缘分，一切早已安排好，只待他亲自去揭开谜底。

篮球是怪兽少有的不跟阿信一道的活动。他虽然个子不高，动作却非常灵活；和个子高高却手脚笨拙的阿信相比，怪兽简直就是个篮球天才。

这天他们班和隔壁班打比赛，怪兽首发出场，可惜状态不佳，命中率偏低。不过中场哨响时，他投中一个压哨三分，帮助自班反超比分。啦啦队尖叫声连成一片，怪兽颇为自得地走向场边，却意外看到了阿信。

“球王！”阿信露出崇拜的表情。

怪兽大汗淋漓中有些后怕。万一最后那个球没进，岂不是很丢脸吗？！

“你怎么来了？不是说要和玛莎去逛书店？”怪兽知道阿信不太认识自己班里的同学，没什么动力能让他看一场自己毫无兴趣的比赛。

阿信气呼呼地说：“玛莎跟新把的妹去了。”

“真可怜……”怪兽伸手去捏阿信气鼓鼓的包子脸，阿信立即伸腿踢了他一脚：“喂！”

“别害羞嘛，你也是正妹哟，玛莎瞎了眼才丢下你不管。”怪兽飞快地说着，心里却想的是，阿信果然“肤如凝脂”……

阿信耸耸肩：“不管，这个仇我一定会报。不过看你比赛也不错啊。”

“林北找到手感了，下半场一定会更棒，你信不信？”

“我当然信。”阿信笑了，“不过我很好奇哎，你既然脸盲，怎么判断哪些人才是你们班的？”

“哦，我们班人今天都穿了校服啊！”

“……”阿信呆呆的表情让怪兽捧腹大笑。

休息时间到，怪兽又要上场了。阿信叫住他问：“你右手指甲那么长，打球方便吗？”

“咳，小case！”怪兽决心要大秀球技。

结果不知是不是老天要惩罚他的骄傲自满，下半场开场没多久，怪兽接队友传球时一个不留神，篮球狠狠砸在他的右手，食指指甲应声而断，鲜血紧跟着流出来，殷红一片，怪吓人的。队友连忙赶他下场休息。

怪兽捂住伤口快速走出赛场，阿信抢在别人之前递上手帕和创口贴：“看来……篮球是要放弃了厚？” 

“一定只能选一个吗？” 怪兽望着场中央激烈拼抢的队友，神情落寞。

“不然你只用拨片哦？”

怪兽仔细端详着自己的双手，沉默不语。这该是一双典型的吉他手的手，左手指尖有厚厚的老茧，而右手留了长长的指甲。

“别扮雕塑啦，疼不疼？”阿信很自然地拿起他的右手帮他包扎，“吉他手的手啊，当然要好好保养，远离一切危险的事情！”

怪兽一言不发。阿信的动作虽然轻柔却还是触到了伤口，他咬紧牙关，暗自做了决定。这个决定对他来说算不得困难，可他知道，自己早晚有无法抉择的时候。感情和理智，梦想和现实，也许从来都不能共存。

所以怪兽就不打篮球了，改去参加班联会主席的竞选。他的人生一向顺风顺水，最后以领先第二名三倍的票数当选主席，大出风头。怪兽自己都难以相信这等好事。

但班联会事务繁杂，加上吉他社即将换届选举，凡事全力以赴的态度让他吃了不少苦头；除此之外他要攒钱买吉他，三餐不继。怪兽的生活简直苦不堪言，而且从此落下肝病的病根。

可他乐在其中，因为有阿信陪在身边。怪兽是主席，阿信是文宣组成员，吉他社的好拍档所向披靡。就比如组织一场联谊，怪兽负责宏观调控，他虽脸盲，却能够根据每个成员的特长，合理分配任务；阿信除了帮他认人，还承担了画海报的工作。那些海报制作精美，据说联谊结束后被女生们哄抢。

结束的那晚，班联会成员一道去吃大排档庆功。大家陆续过来给怪兽敬酒，真心地称赞他领导有方，怪兽也不推辞，每一杯都干得潇洒。阿信只沉默地坐在他身旁，喝着自己的可乐。

“哎，阿信，陪林北喝一杯。”喝到最后，怪兽重重地拍阿信的肩膀。

阿信直视怪兽的眼睛，认真地问：“这是最后一杯好不好？你的肝会受不了的。”

“没大事啦。”怪兽正在兴头上，哪管得了这么多。

“那我不跟你喝。”阿信像小孩子一样赌气地转过头去，“我不想当罪魁祸首，把你身体搞垮。”

怪兽连忙答应：“好好好，最后一杯。”不过是想跟他碰个杯而已，怎么这么麻烦？

阿信这才给自己倒了一杯啤酒，学怪兽豪爽地一饮而尽，然后连连咳嗽。而后再有人过来找怪兽喝酒，都被阿信凶狠的眼神给逼退。

后来夜深了，大家都散了，阿信顺理成章地跟着怪兽回家。他们走在狭长的小巷中，头顶一轮明月朗照，影子比实体显得更为亲密，只不过他们都看不到。阿信开心地唱起歌来：

“There are places I remember all my life, （终我一生，我总记得一些地点，）  
Though some have changed, （有些已经彻底改变，）  
Some forever, not for better, （有些永不会好一些，）  
Some have gone, and some remain. （有些得以保存，有些消失不见。）  
All these places had their moments, （每个地点都有特别的瞬间，）  
With lovers and friends I still can recall, （我仍记得有爱人或朋友在身边，）  
Some are dead and some are living, （有些已经死去，有些还在人间，）  
In my life I've loved them all…… （在我生命中，我对他们深深地爱恋。）”

怪兽随身背了新吉他，正好给阿信伴奏，结果阿信唱着唱着又开始即兴创作，什么“朋友一辈子”什么“baby我爱你”之类的，跟着怪兽弹出的和弦乱哼一气。怪兽只有小声地接着唱下去，唱给自己听：

“But of all these friends and lovers, （但在所有爱人和朋友中，）  
There is no one compares with you, （你独一无二，无与伦比，）  
And these memories lose their meaning, （这些记忆失去了意义，）  
When I think of love as something new. （当我给爱下了新的定义。）  
Though I know I'll never lose affection, （虽然我知道我永不会失去那份，）  
For people and things that went before, （对于逝去的人和事的感情，）  
I know I’ll often stop and think about them, （我会常常驻足回首过去，）  
In my life, I’ll love you more. （但是在我生命中，我更爱你。）”

那晚的月光似乎同阳光一般明亮耀眼，歌声久久地回荡在小巷中，余韵悠长。他曾以为这样快乐的日子会一直继续下去，过了暑假还有寒假，过了二十世纪还有二十一世纪。就算阿信要留级，他们也还是在一个学校；就算自己一年后高中毕业，他们也可以生活在一个城市。

可是没有预兆，没有理由，阿信突然退场了，只留下一个空寂的舞台，亮着寂寞的灯光。怪兽独自一人站在台下，怀中的电吉他声音刺耳。

唱歌的人都不在了，伴奏还有什么意义？

说来虽只有不到两年的时光，怪兽的人生却被阿信深远地影响着。为了他一句话而偷偷自学日语，目的只是将来能自己将Mr. Children的歌词翻译给他；深刻地相信他们能一起闯荡出一片天地，所以努力地练琴，要做配得上主唱的吉他手……

初恋女友评价怪兽在感情方面很迟钝，他却不这么想。也许是在他们第一次合作表演《Tears in heaven》的时候，也许是在阿信一次次出现在教室门口的时候，甚至也许早在和阿信聊了通宵的那晚，或是在第一次听到阿信唱歌的那个下午……总之他早就意识到自己对阿信的感情不简单，超出友情，超出世俗能接受的范围，所以注定无疾而终。

初恋女友还评价怪兽在感情方面很被动，这点他承认。碍于现实，他无法对阿信有所表示。而在她害羞地递上情书的那个瞬间，怪兽突然觉得她的样子无比顺眼，就揽她入怀，扯了一句谎：“其实我注意你很久了。”她后来才发觉，怪兽根本记不住她的模样。

初恋女友最后给怪兽的评价是“混蛋”，他毫无怨言地挨了一巴掌，然后苦笑着想，只怕我比你以为的还要混蛋一百倍。

大学后他又这么混蛋了一次。他尽心尽力地对阿凤好，可阿凤还是察觉他的心另有所属，摊牌的时候恶狠狠地问：“你手机密码为什么是1206？”

“这和你的决定有关系吗？”怪兽心跳骤停。怎么连这个都被她发现了？

“你不要回避，这很重要。”

怪兽当然不敢回答，只得板着脸说：“你是无理取闹！”

“我猜到了，是你喜欢的女生，她的生日是12月6号对不对？你为什么不直接告诉我呢？”

“不是的，不是我喜欢的女生……”怪兽实话实说。

“到现在你还要骗我！混蛋！”阿凤哭着跑开，像极了电影中的情节。

怪兽再次确定自己就是个不折不扣的混蛋。他决心以后不要再混蛋了。事实上他遇到小美之后，差点又要犯浑。还好，阿信及时地出现了。

就像一首好歌能让人全心投入，同样地，一个深爱的人能让人忘记自我。

当怪兽第一次听到《Wonderwall》，他觉得Noel是钻进了自己的心底才写出这么贴切的歌词。阿信就是他的迷墙，撞上去了，就还想再撞第二次、第三次……头破血流也义无反顾。

后来，人消失了，墙还在。它看不见摸不着，但怪兽翻不过去。在梦里，在房间的每个角落里，在挤满了学生却空空荡荡的校园里，那道墙屹立不倒。

后来，怪兽的朋友都知道他曾经有个好知己叫做陈信宏。他对身边的每个人提起阿信，以确保自己不会轻易忘记。

念完研究院进入律师界时，他因为爸爸的关系遭受许多流言蜚语的袭击，明明是很有能力的人却为背景拖累，他深受打击。石头那时在忙着追狗狗，腾不出多少时间来帮怪兽分忧。怪兽常常在他们小小的出租屋中，弹一整晚的吉他。

他一直舍不得用阿信送的背带，就把它和那些磨到不能再用的拨片一起好好地收藏，还有他们合力编写的吉他社教材、阿信留在他家的草稿纸和乐谱，以及他们的第一张合照。怪兽自诩不是个软弱的人，但却常常看到这些零零碎碎的东西就红了眼眶。

他把原本习惯对阿信倾诉的那些都埋在心里。作为听众，阿信和石头很不一样，石头比较粗心，需要怪兽长篇大论解释自己的想法；而阿信心思细腻，往往通过一个眼神就能知道怪兽在想什么。

表面看起来怪兽的生活是热热闹闹的，有份好工作，有一帮好朋友。但他心底却一片荒凉。

“我爱过一个人，但他去了未知的远方。我不知道他会遇见什么人，产生什么样的因缘际会；我不知道此时此刻他是开心还是难过，心里话有没有人说；我甚至不知道他是死是活……”

会重逢吗？至少要抱着一线希望活下去，并让自己成为更好的人。

怪兽不太记得后来自己怎么搜到阿信的博客。也许只是随意地键入“北投”“憨人”这样的字眼，而聪明的搜索引擎就将他朝思暮想的结果呈现出来。

他曾经有过千百种设想来解释阿信的消失，最糟糕的一个不外乎是阿信已经离世了。然而有这个博客的存在，他就敢相信阿信还好好地活着，在某个角落。他听阿信听着的歌，想象阿信写出的文字，仿佛阿信就近在身旁。

他一直不能原谅自己，最后一次和阿信说再见的时候，满脑子却想着女朋友和第二天“重要的事情”。

——什么狗屁大事啊！不过就是和初恋女友的初吻而已……

怪兽后悔莫及。尤其当现在他已经知道了阿信的遭遇，他总忍不住想，自己和女朋友享受甜蜜时光的时候，阿信正在香港孤苦伶仃、无所依靠，独自承受家破人亡的悲恸。

他已经缺席了太多的过去，所以他不想在将来还继续缺席。能够陪伴在阿信的身边，是他最大的幸运，无论以什么身份。

他也害怕像多年前一样，平静的日子会戛然而止。所以他只能努力地对阿信好一些，再好一些……这样就不会留有遗憾。曾经他太年轻，不懂怎么去爱；后来他懂了，爱的人却已经离开；现在爱的人回来了，所以他要温暖，就给他阳光；他要神秘，就保持距离。倾其所有，让他快乐。

他只想要他快乐。如此简单，如此奢侈。


	12. 4-3 有我的陪伴 你再也不孤单

温尚翊醒来时，头疼欲裂。他发现自己躺在陌生的床上，不过枕边的粉色暴力熊公仔善意提醒他这里的主人姓甚名谁。他于是做了几次深呼吸。这可是陈信宏的床啊，还是第一次睡呢……他感到新奇又惶恐，想要深入探索又畏手畏脚。

床头柜上摆着一杯水，温尚翊拿起来就喝，尝出有蜂蜜的味道，清甜芬芳。

这时陈信宏推门进来：“醒了？”

“我怎么在这？”话出了口，温尚翊发觉自己语气娇羞如同偶像剧女主角。

“松本给我打的电话。我又听不懂日文，不过好歹是能理解他什么意思，就把你弄回来了。”

“松本怎么有你的号码？”温尚翊虽然头疼，却没丢掉基本的逻辑。

陈信宏在床边坐下：“他用你的手机咯。”

“那他怎么知道我手机密码？”温尚翊使劲回想昨晚的细节，这才想起松本好像是问过自己，“哦……”

“你手机密码是什么？”陈信宏截口问道。

温尚翊紧张极了：“你猜。”

“1128么？”

“……你再猜。”温尚翊心想他跟自己的思维方式还真是接近，一上来就从生日下手。

“5311？5315？1234？1111？”陈信宏不着边际地报了一串数字，温尚翊提的心吊的胆回归原位，轻松地笑道：“你慢慢猜吧，我去洗个脸。”

他头重脚轻的，路过客厅看到沙发上随意地团着一床被子，路过饭厅看到饭桌上摆了豆浆和塑料饭盒，走进洗手间看到一套崭新的洗漱用品，牙刷毛巾什么的一应俱全。

这样细心的人，如果谁能当他的女朋友，一定很幸福吧？温尚翊忘记了自己十二个小时之前还为对方的难以捉摸而黯然神伤。他掬了一捧水泼到脸上，对着镜子里那张水淋淋的脸，长长地叹气。

以他目前的精神状态，他有点不知道怎么面对陈信宏。他曾多次想象伍岳凌在生活中是怎样的人，也许是个赚得盆满钵满的大腹便便的男人，也许是个守着一屋子唱片和DVD过日子的神情寂寥的女人，但当虚拟的名字与现实的人物对上号之后，一切反而显得太不真切。就比如他刚刚也瞄到书房中陈信宏的电脑开着，他就会忍不住地想陈信宏是不是在写乐评，他们某天一起听的CD、聊的感想，什么时候会变成怎么组织起来的语言，被更多的人所了解。

远在天边，近在眼前。似乎值得开心，却也是烦恼一桩。

和陈信宏一道吃完早饭后，温尚翊回到家先洗了个澡，神智清醒多了，连忙打给松本了解情况，得到好消息是至少自己在拉面店里没跟陈信宏有任何交流，奇怪消息是松本拿着他手机打电话时陈信宏刚好出现。

松本又说：“我觉得他是你的心病，所以就把你情绪不好的事情告诉他了。对不起，我自作主张了。”

“没关系，他听不懂日文。”温尚翊感到庆幸，又隐隐地有些失望。也许借松本的口说出反而能减轻他的心理负担……

“所以……真的是他？”

温尚翊语塞。

“人啊，应该勇敢些。”松本语重心长地教育他，“我看他也很关心你，你不如尝试一下。”

温尚翊不是没想过，但他确实不敢。做一辈子的好朋友非常容易，现在他们的关系很稳固，他怕一旦感情有了罅隙就再难恢复如初。越是得到，反而越怕失去；他看着自己一步一步变得患得患失，却束手无策。

而他的爱意一天天酝酿得更加浓厚，他不知道在哪个瞬间就会喷发，灼热的火山岩浆会将他吞没，最终在漫长岁月中沉淀，成为沉默的化石。

温尚翊焦躁地点开收藏夹里的唯一一个链接，那万年不变的博客页面。背景音乐还和上次来看的时候一样，第一首歌是Oasis的《Hello》，《Morning Glory》的开场曲目。可是，读了无数遍的题记下，赫然有一篇博客出现！温尚翊不能相信自己的眼睛，连忙点进去看。标题为“拱廊与拱廊”。

“我想，如果让我站在你面前，我会忘词，所以现在戴上耳机，听我说——  
如果我说，我爱上了你的笑容……  
那是因为你的温柔感动了我……  
我忍耐很久内伤太重……  
可是呢，在这一秒，我还是想说……  
哈哈我说完了！你听见了没？”

没头没尾的几行字，看得温尚翊一头雾水。然后他听出背景音乐只是六个单音在循环播放，单调无味。

“如果是C调的话……so me, do so, re do……是什么啊？”他记不起有什么歌的旋律是这样的，于是开了Guitar Pro，标出六个单音在五线谱上的位置，但什么都看不出来。

神秘兮兮！

“怪兽！”阳台上传来陈信宏的呼喊。温尚翊揉揉眼睛走去阳台，看见对方抱着满脸不耐烦的温三一：“你的猫，跑到我家来了。”

温尚翊接过温三一：“哎？它怎么过去的啊？”

“应该是从阳台跳过来的吧。”陈信宏动作不自然地摸鬓角，“你的猫倒是不随你，一点都不恐高。”

“哈哈，一点都不好笑！”温尚翊轻抚温三一的猫头，“可是我没见它去阳台啊。”

陈信宏没接茬，反是问：“你干嘛呢？”

温尚翊才不会说自己在研究博文，就说：“我在上网找谱。”

“什么歌？”“……Stand by me.”温尚翊急中却不生智，张口结舌了好久才回答。

陈信宏挑眉：“这种谱你都记不住？”

“就……突然忘了嘛。太久不弹。”陈信宏没有继续追究：“吃午饭去么？肚子饿了。”

“这还没到你的午饭时间吧？”温尚翊比较挂念那个解不开的谜。

“就……突然有点想吃麻辣锅。”陈信宏眨巴着眼睛。

温尚翊对此毫无招架之力，心里无奈地说罢了罢了，姑且先陪他吃饭吧。

锅里的麻辣汤料噗噗地冒着气泡，陈信宏面带微笑地将几盘肉类下锅，那笑容在升腾的水汽中显得格外缥缈。

“怪兽……也许你已经知道了，我就是伍岳凌。”和肥牛片一起出锅的，还有突如其来的坦白。

“嗯，我还猜到你也是梅碟。”温尚翊实话实说。

陈信宏故作惊喜状：“哇，你好聪明！我就这两个马甲，都被你发现了。你怎么也不问我？”

“我就这两天才发现的。”温尚翊越想越懊恼。早知道陈信宏会坦白，自己就不用白白伤心了。

“所以昨晚你找松本喝酒，就是因为这个吧？你怪我有意瞒你？”

“也不是啦……”温尚翊警觉起来，“松本到底跟你说了什么？不对，你不是听不懂日文么？”

“笨蛋，科技这么发达，听不懂日文有什么关系。”陈信宏掏出手机，“我都录下来了，然后上网找的翻译。”

温尚翊干笑了两声。

陈信宏清清嗓子：“怪兽，对不起，我……”

“没事，你不用解释，我知道你一定有你的苦衷。”

“不，我想解释给你听。”陈信宏执拗地说，“你也知道当年发生了什么，所以后来我总怕自己的心事被别人了解然后加以利用，贸然把自己的事情摊开在公众面前是很危险的事情。哈，还有王力宏……挖掘到那么深入，就差把我的隐私全都曝光了。”

“我知道，所以没有关系，我不介意。”温尚翊很是心疼这样没有安全感的陈信宏。

陈信宏默不作声地望着温尚翊。

“真的，我不介意。”温尚翊亮出灿烂笑容，“安啦，羊肉再煮要老得嚼不动了。”

回家后，温尚翊以前所未有的潦草态度胡乱给温三一做了午饭，就接着琢磨陈信宏的文字游戏。他对自己的智商有充分的信心，一旦确信这里面大有文章，就耐心地一读再读。

是对某个人的表白吧？——心碎。

那个人的笑容很美丽？——嫉妒。

那个人对他很温柔？——欣慰。

忍耐很久？早就认识那个人了？——疑惑。

温尚翊毕竟只是数学能考满分而已，他语文不好，从文字中找不出什么线索，就再转去研究背景音乐。吃饱喝足的温三一大概怕被主人忽略于是在他身边流连，又跳到他身上，蹭来蹭去，好不亲热。

他左手捋着柔顺的猫毛，右手在纸上写出简谱，旋即对着那六个数字愣住，心跳骤然加速，连笔都拿不稳了。

53——15——21。

531，521。

……

温尚翊在电脑前一动不动地坐了一个下午。他怕这只是巧合，是自己想多了而已；他更怕这是精心编织的谜面，而谜底是一块烧得火红的炭块，叫人不敢触碰。回忆的片段不断在脑海中闪现。那首《思慕的人》隔了十多年，丝毫没有变得模糊，反而更加清晰。

“有看见思慕的人，站在阮梦中难分难离。引我对着你，更加心缠绵，茫茫过日子……”

那歌声像一根粗绳，紧紧地捆住他，让他喘不过气，动弹不得；可神经末梢依旧敏锐，感受到一墙之隔的夏天，空气闷热，蝉鸣声声；感受到屋内每一个存在的分子都紧绷着，也许一个响指就能叫一切在瞬间崩塌。

他想奔跑去他的身边，却四肢僵硬，迈不开脚步。

他想呐喊出他的名字，却喉咙嘶哑，发不出声音。

他想哪怕能去冰箱拿罐啤酒来喝、或是去裤子口袋里取根香烟来抽也好啊。他倒也这么做了，可是啤酒只是水一般的冰冷液体，香烟只是呛人的空气。

他的全部意识好像都停止了，却又像是化作实体集中在心脏，堵上了血管，叫停了脉搏，只反反复复地叫嚣着——

怎么办？陈信宏，我该拿你怎么办？

手机突然响了。温尚翊猛地探出手去，一不留神碰到了易拉罐，啤酒淌了一桌，他手忙脚乱地移开电脑，见到纸上的数字因为浸了水而轮廓模糊，蔓延出无数细小的黑色枝蔓，密密麻麻地缠住白纸。

531，521。

他麻木地接起电话。“你在家么？怎么找不到你？”是陈信宏。该死的，又是陈信宏，还是陈信宏，老是陈信宏，总是陈信宏！

“……刚刚在补觉。”

“吃晚饭么？我在网上看到一家新开的西餐店，去试试吧？”

温尚翊任由直觉控制着自己的行为：“好啊，电梯见。”

电梯里空间狭小，温尚翊的目光定格在不断变化的楼层数字。5——3——1——

“你睡了一个下午？眼睛里还都是血丝。”

“宿醉嘛。”

陈信宏开车，温尚翊浑浑噩噩地听歌，没在意他们去到了大安区信义路一带。而陈信宏竟也没发觉温尚翊的异常沉默。

“下车吧。”

温尚翊这才发现，周围的环境熟悉极了，彷如时光倒流，回到他们正式认识的那天，面对面地站在师大附中的校门口，夕阳将世间万物染成温暖的浅橘色，那场景就像童年时代的温馨回忆，搬一张小板凳坐在河边，听奶奶讲起上个世纪的故事，河水淙淙流淌，风拂起柳树柔软的枝条。

“在这吃西餐？”温尚翊脑筋再不清楚，也不至于逻辑混乱。

陈信宏大言不惭地点头：“我叫了麦当劳外卖。”

温尚翊隐隐意识到有什么即将发生。

也不知陈信宏和保安大叔说了什么，他们顺利地进了学校。暑假期间，又是晚上，整个校园都没什么人。他们熟门熟路走到吉他社教室的楼下，陈信宏忽地停下脚步：“到了。”“为什么来学校？”

“因为十二年前的今天，我们同一批入学参加军训，776班温尚翊，778班陈信宏。”

“你记得倒清楚。”其实如果不是宿醉，温尚翊自己也不会忘了这么有纪念意义的日子。

“我想了很久，还是这里最合适。”陈信宏低下头，盯住温尚翊的眼睛，“一切都是从这里开始的。”

温尚翊猝不及防地被陈信宏紧紧抱住，夏天很热，他的怀抱更是滚烫。温尚翊只听得他急切地说：“对不起，我没办法再像当年一样视而不见，我没办法再欺骗自己，我没办法再逃避我真实的内心……就算被你当做怪物，哪怕你一辈子都不想再见到我了，我也一定要告诉你……”他语速那么快，每个字都不啻惊雷，一颗颗地在温尚翊耳边炸开。

“阿信……”温尚翊心跳如擂鼓，血液在沸腾，仿佛有火焰蔓延了全身，他不得不用指甲狠狠戳进手心，才能让声音不至于太颤抖，“阿信，我想我已经知道了。”

陈信宏诧异地松开双手。

四目相对。

温尚翊忽地伸手，使劲捂住陈信宏的嘴，看着对方因惊异而瞪大的眼睛：“你别说话，我要做先说的那一个！陈信宏……我爱你。”然后挪开手，踮脚吻上去。

蝉不聒噪了，风也静止了。时间都停了。世间万物止住匆忙的脚步，来围观这角落里满溢的幸福；旋即又一窝蜂地散去，恢复世界的原貌。他们只是偌大宇宙中平凡的两粒微尘，那么巧，在漫长的时空中相遇了，相爱了，再也不想分开了。

千年前的诗人写道，金风玉露一相逢，便胜却人间无数。

他们并肩坐在屋顶的地面，眺望华灯初上的城市。

“你抢了我台词。”陈信宏叼着薯条幽幽地说。

“难道才华横溢的伍岳凌大人只有那么三个字要说么？”

“当然不是！呐，你听好。”陈信宏刻板地背起台词，“我原来以为我已经无所牵挂，还好有你，让我知道我不是凭空出现在这世界上，我有珍贵的过去，也有期待的将来……”

温尚翊边听边笑：“然后呢？”

“……我忘词了。”陈信宏懊恼地敲脑袋，“我居然真的忘词了。”

“没关系，我记得。‘我想，如果让我站在你面前，我会忘词，所以，现在戴上耳机，听我说……’”温尚翊笑得说不下去了。

“……所以你居然找到我的博客了？”

“哼，也不看看林北的是做什么的。”温尚翊得意地将可乐一饮而尽。

“干。”陈信宏少有地骂了脏话，“我居然忘了选‘只对自己可见’。”

“别居然居然的了，天有不测风云嘛。喂，那背景音乐有够难听的，而且也太简单了吧，我平时解了玩的可都至少是四层的密码。”

“……可是那段话你看懂了吗？”

“有什么看不懂的，不就是你想跟我表白，但是说不出口么？”温尚翊冲陈信宏摇摇食指。

陈信宏也冲温尚翊摇摇食指：“不不，你没看懂。”

温尚翊的手停在半空中。他果断地把鸡块放回袋子里，瞪大眼睛：“那个不可能是密码！”

“嗯，不是密码，是文字游戏。”

“不行，你快说！”

“好好好，我说……你先吃点东西嘛。”陈信宏拿鸡块蘸了酱料，送到温尚翊的嘴边，温尚翊张嘴去咬，鸡块却向后退了一截。他没多想，自然地伸长脖子凑近鸡块。

结果鸡块又向后退了一截。

“喂！陈信宏！”温尚翊害羞又恼怒的声音响彻师大附中。陈信宏诡计得逞，开怀大笑，被温尚翊连着打了很多下，装模作样地“哎哟”了好久。温尚翊受困于被捉弄以及解不出密码的双重挫败感之中，恨不能挖个地洞钻进去。

他们笑着闹了好久，最后都累了，就躺下来，一起数星星。

“说真的，到底是什么文字游戏？”

“……我用心写了好久的，就这么告诉你，是不是太容易了？”

“……你想要怎样？”

“不如你以身相许吧。”陈信宏明明是开玩笑的口吻，温尚翊却认认真真地思考了一阵子，然后摸索着握住对方的手，十指交叉，坚定地说：“那就说好了，不许后悔。”

永远太遥远，但现在就是永远。

“准备好的台词并没派上用场。  
门开了，带着灿烂阳光。  
只可惜回忆再美好，也不敌脸盲。  
——11月尾 重逢之前 再见都没有兑现”

如今陈信宏的博客每天都会有些旧博文更新，温尚翊不亦乐乎地在文字中寻找和自己有关的蛛丝马迹，找到了就对着电脑傻笑。本来他是上网搜菜谱，想着要给陈信宏做一顿饭以证明自己大厨的实力，却再次手贱点进了那博客，然后就咧着嘴笑了好久。

傻笑着，傻笑着，温尚翊想，其实在一起的生活好像也没什么不同嘛，依旧各自有各自的生活，白天工作晚上见面，就是睡觉地点会根据心情的变化而更改。

想到这里，温尚翊满意地笑了。他觉得这样就很好，除了每次开门关门再开门再关门的过程略嫌繁琐。

这时他听到“笃笃笃”的声音，循声而去，在书橱前站住。听错了吧？书橱后面是墙，墙的那端应该是陈信宏的书橱，怎么会有人在那儿？

与此同时，手机响了。

“怪兽，开门。”

“怎么不按门铃？”温尚翊说着，往门口走去。

“停下，不是那个门。”他的声音里明显带着笑意。“笃笃笃”的声音又起。

“搞什么鬼？”

“你先把书橱搬开。下面有轮子的，虽然你个头小，也推得动哦。”

“陈信宏！！！”

温三一先他一步钻进书橱下的空隙中，“喵喵”地叫着，催促他快点动手。温尚翊突然有点明白上次温三一失踪的缘由了。他把手机放在一边，推开书橱，仔细观察墙面才能发现，壁纸的缝隙隐约呈现出一扇门的形状。

可是没有把手。这样林北怎么开门啊！他拿起手机再次大吼：“北七，你是要怎样？”

“好啦好啦。”电话中的声音和现实中的声音重叠，门向后打开，陈信宏出现在温尚翊的视野中。

温尚翊嘴里还在埋怨，却早就笑开了花：“所以你从买房子的时候就在算计我了，是不是？”

“怪老大饶命！”陈信宏举起双手表示投降。

温尚翊凶狠地踹了他一脚：“林北要跟你算总账！”

陈信宏痛得蹲下去捂住膝盖。温尚翊吓了一跳，也跟着蹲下，迭声问：“疼不疼？我没有很用劲啊……”

“亲一下就好。”陈信宏顺势勾过温尚翊的脑袋，将一声“干”消灭于声道中。

温三一动作敏捷地从那扇终于打开的门中蹿进陈信宏家。它才不想看到他们甜甜蜜蜜的场景。

温三一有点想念菜头粿。

几公里之外，菜头粿冷不丁打了个喷嚏。蔡升晏心疼地抱起它：“我们去刘老板家玩好不好？他赚了大钱，新添了套音响，不如去帮他测试音质吧！”

菜头粿“喵”了一声，挣脱主人的怀抱，在地上蹦来蹦去。最新一期的《相信》杂志被它翻开，刚好翻到梅碟的文章。

命运如果有门 名字就叫心门

我一向不爱在文章中说自己的事情。我总是认为感情要好好地收在心里，别拿出来风吹日晒，沾染灰尘。  
最近机缘巧合，回味《Be here now》，听出了一些不同的味道。这是Oasis的第三张录音室专辑，其中个人偏爱的一首是《Stand by me》。曾经很疑惑这首歌想要表达的是什么，问着“If you are leaving, will you take me with you?（如果你将要离去，你是否愿意带上我一起？）”，却又无情地说“There is one thing I can never give you: my heart will never be your home.（有件东西我无法付出：我的心永不会是你的归宿。）”  
然而副歌只有这么一句，反复地唱：“Stand by me. Nobody knows the way it's gonna be.”  
是说，既然没有人知道未来会怎样，不如站在我的身旁，一起等待明天的阳光。  
可是，如果我不说，你也不说，我怎么会知道你也这样想？  
如果要终结孤单的命运，怎能不勇敢地打开心门？（接下页）

蔡升晏和菜头粿出发了，屋门打开，阳光照进房间，所到之处一片明亮。

这是明媚的一天，就如同回忆中的很多天一样，也会像将来的很多天一样。


	13. 番外和其他

时隔半年，月神夜再次占据各大主流媒体的社会版头条。

“设计师月神夜重出江湖！”“月神夜携三大新作卷土重来！”“买家彻夜排队支持月神夜复出作品！”

温尚翊将热腾腾的豆浆和烧饼放在餐桌上，又把报纸扔到陈信宏面前：“一个不好笑的梗用第二次，有够无聊啊！”

陈信宏很清楚温尚翊的恼怒点在哪里，不紧不慢地说：“你不觉得这三个名字都很有创意吗？‘温柔’的目标群体是存款不多的小情侣，‘伤痕’是给那些刚刚分手恢复独居的年轻人，‘一心一意’是……”

温尚翊毫不留情地打断：“目标群体都是冠佑的主意吧？你不是设计房子就行了吗？”

“……是这样没错啦。”陈信宏委屈极了——我爱你，就想让全世界都知道，这有什么不对吗？

“不过有多少人能发现你的文字游戏呢？”温尚翊的表情缓和了一些。

“我看应该没有吧，连你都猜不出。”

温尚翊讨厌这种挫败感，陈信宏揭露谜底的时候他恨不得一头撞死在吉他上：“……那是因为我想得太复杂了。谁能想到竖着读就行了？”

“这就是你国文没学好了，藏头诗啊，只不过挪到句子中间去。”陈信宏坦然地说，“不过你也别难过，我想如果我当年参加联考，数学大概只能考五分。各有所长嘛。”

温尚翊放弃这个话题了。他去厨房拿了碗筷，伺候陈大少爷吃早饭。

陈信宏的手机在饭桌上震动起来。他看到是来自王力宏的短信，不由得心生疑惑。正所谓来者不善善者不来，上次宣战后他就没有正面出现过，今天又是有什么阴谋？

“You are awesome！！！”屏幕上三个感叹号考验着陈信宏的神经。

“什么啊……说我很可怕？又跟我宣战么？”陈信宏把手机丢给温尚翊，不满地嚷嚷。

“喂，这是夸你的意思。”温尚翊三条黑线，“你在香港念大学，英文还是那么烂哦？”

“可这是王力宏的短信耶，你难道忘了他怎么害我的？”皱眉，瞪眼，撅嘴。

“……”温尚翊埋头吃饭，不想看到那张恶意卖萌的脸。

“哎哎，你怎么都不担心王力宏？我一直觉得他好像喜欢我。”

“你倒敏感起来了，怎么我那时候你一点感觉都没有？”温尚翊白了他一眼，“上次冠佑跟我讲王力宏和一个叫李什么的，两个人出双入对，我有什么好担心的？”

“李什么？”陈信宏拿起温尚翊的手机，熟练地解开密码锁，上网查八卦，“哦，是李云迪，那个弹钢琴的！啧啧……”

温尚翊目瞪口呆：“……我明明昨天刚换的密码。”

“很好猜啊。”陈信宏没脸没皮地笑，“1991，你还可以设计得再简单一点。”

“你别想多了，那是因为Oasis是1991年成军的。”温尚翊抢回手机。

“好好好，我只不过刚好那年国中毕业。”

温尚翊腹诽：“这么聪明，林北才不信你数学只能考五分呢！”他想到陈信宏当年的留级事件就恨得牙痒痒。

——其实人家又没有真的留级，而是去了香港从头开始。

温尚翊突然有点想去看看“一心一意”是什么样的设计。他希望陈信宏的作品越来越好，但他的私心更希望“拱廊”才是最好的那个。

“你放心啦，不会再有其他的‘拱廊’了。”陈信宏又一次看穿了温尚翊的心思。“哼，你当时还骗我，说‘拱廊’只有一间成品呢。”

“我没骗你。”陈信宏笑，“打开了门，不就是一间嘛。”他搬出笔电，得意洋洋地把设计图调出来给温尚翊看。

“北七……”温尚翊嘴里不依不饶地数落着，胳膊却已经伸出去搂住陈信宏的肩膀。

电脑屏幕上，两块对称的不规则图形慢慢靠近，拼成完整的一颗心。

【完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当年的后记找不到了。不过还是想说几句。
> 
> 2012年的文，隔了这么些年回头看，毕竟是人生第一篇写完的同人，有的过分幼稚，有的失之青涩，有的故意卖弄，有的明显做作。虐的部分压根没想到现实背景怎么下得了手这样去写。而所谓的“糖”，几乎都不忍卒读。大概唯一看得上的是伏笔基本用上了，那也多亏当年构思得还算缜密。
> 
> 所以，发过来之后还能有同好点赞，着实惊喜。非常感谢大家。
> 
> 文章最初灵感，即信兽是隔壁邻居、连房子装修都一样的概念，来自好友灌篮老师。
> 
> 首发于百度贴吧，ID是落岚之影。
> 
> 后来在晋江也发过一份，ID是柳小桃。
> 
> 后来在Lofter也发过一份，ID是流岚。
> 
> 都是我。
> 
> 以上。谢谢阅读。


End file.
